The Potter Twins
by Miranda Grace
Summary: This is an AU!Harry has a twin named Michelle that he's always known and they're in Slytherin.Their best friend is noneother than Draco Malfoy. Ships change too much to mention. Recently Revised
1. Meet the Twins

**The Potter Twins**

**A/N: **_This is an AU fic, Harry has always had a twin sister named Michelle Potter. They are both in Slytherin and are best friends with none other than Draco Malfoy! This is their seventh year and pretty much all the stuff that happened in the books before now happened in this AU (except for what happened in the OoP, only Harry and Michelle went to the Ministry of Magic, not a whole of people). _

**A/N2:** _(Added 2008) I've revised this story. It has the same storyline, I just fixed it up a bit._

**Summary: **Basically see above please :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim to own Harry Potter and Co. I don't even own Michelle, she is just there.

**Chapter1**

Sixteen year old Harry Potter rolled over on his bed to look at the clock beside it : 11:52p.m. His door opened and his twin sister's head popped in.

"Hey 'Elle," Harry said, sitting up.

"Hey Harry," Michelle Potter said, sitting beside her brother.

Harry and Michelle were fraternal twins that looked like younger copies of their parents. Harry had their deceased father's hair – colour and messiness – while Michelle had their mother's colour of hair – hers was also messy like her father's (of course she used gel and spells to keep it flat and straight). They both had their mother's green eyes. And they both had scars on their foreheads – Harry's a lightning bolt shaped one and Michelle's a star shaped one – even though Voldemort only hit Harry with _Avada Kedavra._ Dumbledore had told them that it was probably due to the fact that the bond they shared as twins just caused the scar to form as if Michelle had been hit with the spell. Harry was an hour older than Michelle and was very protective of her even though she rarely dated because she studied a lot to try and get better marks than Hermione Granger, Hogwarts little know-it-all of Gryffindor. Michelle and Harry were part of Slytherin and for a very good reason – they were two of the most feared and respected students of all of Hogwarts, along with Draco Malfoy, their best friend – even though Draco was more feared than respected due to his father who had been a Death Eater.

"Five more minutes until we can officially do magic outside of Hogwarts, Harry," Michelle said.

"Yeah, too bad we moved out of the Dursleys'. We could have hexed them," laughed Harry.

"But of course it's a good thing we moved out. Now we don't have to put up with Dudley or have to worry about Voldemort coming after us again," Michelle said.

Harry was about to answer her when the alarm clock went off.

"Happy Birthday!" they both exclaimed, hugging each other.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go get your present," Michelle said, getting off the bed.

"OK," Harry said, also getting off the bed.

Michelle left Harry's room and Harry went to his closet to grab his present to Michelle. Harry knew they didn't have to wait until midnight to exchange presents anymore since they were able to move out of the Dursleys' because Harry defeated Voldemort. Technically they could wait until morning, but it had been their tradition as long as Harry could remember.

After Harry had defeated Voldemort the year before – which had surprised everyone at Hogwarts (even Draco) - he and Michelle started to look for a small house so they wouldn't have to go back to the Dursleys'. They found one outside of Hogsmeade that was a reasonable price – though they could have found a more expensive place (they had the money), they didn't expect to live there long. Harry and Michelle were so happy when they were allowed to leave the Dursleys' for good that they almost showed their parents' Gryffindor side of them, but they didn't. The Sorting Hat had quite a battle with itself whether they should be in Slytherin or in Gryffindor but after they asked not to be in Gryffindor, the Hat put them both in Slytherin.

Michelle came back into Harry's room with his present and handed it to Harry.

"Geez, this weighs a ton. What is this, _Hogwarts: A History_?" Harry asked and Michelle laughed. "Here's your present by the way."

"Aw, it's so small!" Michelle said, taking the present from Harry.

"_What?_ This actually is _Hogwarts: A History_?" Harry yelped, reading the title of the book that fell into his lap.

"Limited Edition too. I thought that you should read it since it _is_ our last year at Hogwarts," Michelle said, opening her present.

"But you've practically explained the whole book to me!" Harry exclaimed.

Michelle glared at Harry and continued opening her present. She lifted up a charm bracelet that had a dancing star, a book, a broomstick, and an MP all around it. "Oh my God Harry, it's gorgeous!"

"Yeah, I know. I figured the star matched your scar and those earrings I out you for Christmas. The book reflected how smart you are, the broom showing you play Quidditch and the MP for Michelle Potter," Harry said.

"Thank you! And you know that book isn't your _real_ present right?"

"It isn't?"

"No, it's not," Michelle said, going under Harry's bed. "_This_ is your real present."

"Is this…?"

"Open it and see."

Harry ripped open the wrapping paper to reveal a brand new broom. "Wow…it's the new Fireshocker. Thanks 'Elle!"

"You're welcome Harry."

"How come you hid it in my room though?"

"You never look under your bed," Michelle laughed.

Harry laughed as well. "OK, OK. We should go to sleep now if we want to be awake during our Apparation exams."

"OK. 'Night Harry," Michelle said, leaving Harry's room.

"'Night 'Elle!" yelled Harry after her, slowly closing his eyes.

--

"God, he told _me_ we need to sleep before our Apparation exams, but here _he_ is, not even dressed _or_ up for that matter!" Michelle muttered to herself as she walked into Harry's room. "Wake up Harry!"

"Five more minutes Aunt Petunia!" Harry muttered, burying his head under his pillow.

"No Harry! You have to wake up _now!_" Michelle yelled, taking Harry's blankets off of him. "Get dressed; we have to go to the Ministry."

Harry grumbled something but continued to sleep.

"That does it Harry!" Michelle yelled, rolling Harry off the bed. He landed with a hard 'thud'.

"What the fuck?" Harry yelled, getting off the floor.

"Its noon and we're supposed to be there at two and you know how long it takes us to get to London," Michelle said. "So get dressed now."

"Fine. Can you grab me something to eat?" Harry asked, taking some clothes out of his dresser.

Michelle just shook her head and left Harry's room.

--

"Get your ass out of the house Harry! I've already flagged down the Knight Bus!" Michelle yelled into the doorway.

"Comin' lady?" asked Stan impatiently.

"Yes, yes, just hold on," Michelle said. "Harry, if you don't get your ass out here in five seconds, I'm leaving!"

Harry, dressed in his wizards' robes with a charm over his scar, just like Michelle, came running out of the house. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Sure you're sorry. Now just get on the Bus," Michelle said, getting on the bus herself.

"Where's you goin'?" Stan asked, taking them near the back.

"Ministry of Magic," Michelle said, sitting down.

"Ern, Ministry of Magic for 'ese two," Stan said, leaving to the second level.

"Thank God he didn't recognize us. He is so annoying!" Michelle whispered.

"Yeah, and remember last year when we were going to go visit Draco and he wouldn't stop flirting with you?" Harry whispered back. Even though they were the only passengers on the bottom level, they didn't want to be overheard by Ernie, the bus driver.

"Of course I do. That's why he's so annoying."

Harry laughed and so did Michelle. About ten minutes passed in silence.

"Ministry of Magic stop upnext," Stan told them.

"Thanks Stan," Michelle said.

Stan just grinned and nodded his head and started to talk to Ernie.

"What'd you do to make them take us straight to the Ministry? Flash 'em or something?" Harry asked.

"No! I did nothing of the sort! I actually gave him five Galleons," Michelle said.

"OK-" Harry started before falling off his seat when the Knight Bus stopped.

Michelle laughed and handed Stan the Sickles for the ride.

"Come on Harry," Michelle said, leading the way to the telephone booth that let visitors in. Michelle dialed the numbers – six, two, four, four, and two – as Harry stepped in the telephone booth too.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business," a cool female voice filled the booth.

"Michelle Potter and Harry Potter – both here for Apparation exams," Harry said.

"Thank you. Visitors, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes," the voice said.

Harry and Michelle grabbed their badges as the female voice spoke again. "Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

The floor shuddered and started to lower. The box stopped moving and the voice spoke again. "The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant afternoon." The door opened and Michelle stepped out, followed by Harry. They walked along the corridor until they reached a desk with a sign that said Security above it.

"We're both visitors," Harry told the security wizard Eric.

"Over here," he grunted, taking out a long golden rod. He passed it up and down Harry's front and back. "Wand."

Harry gave Eric his wand and Eric out it on a brass instrument. A strip of parchment ejected out of a slit at the base. The security wizard tore it off. "Eleven inches, phoenix-feather core, been in use for six years, correct?

"Yeah," Harry said.

Eric gave Harry his wand and put the parchment on a brass spike. "Your turn little lady," he said to Michelle before running the golden rod up and down Michelle's front and back. "Wand."

Michelle retrieved her wand out of her purse and gave it to Eric. Eric placed it on the brass instrument. Once again a strip of parchment came out of the base.

"Nine and a half inches, unicorn-hair core, been in use for six years, correct?"

"Yes," Michelle said, taking her wand. "Good-bye."

Michelle and Harry walked through the golden gates and went directly to the lifts. There were quite a number of people in the lift, causing Harry and Michelle to go off to the side a bit.

"Level Seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club and Ludicrous Patents Office," the cool female's voice from the telephone box said as the grills opened.

About three people got off and two others got on. The lift continued to move before stopping again. "Level Six, Department of Magical Transportation, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Porkey Office and Apparation Test Centre," the voice said.

Harry and Michelle got off here, along with one other person. They walked past doors and doors until they found the one that read 'Apparation Test Centre.' Michelle pushed the door open to reveal a huge white room with a desk in the corner with a woman sitting at it, and about seven people sitting on different types of chairs. There was also a door by the woman and her desk. Both Michelle and Harry made their way to the woman and the desk.

"Hello, we're both here for our Apparation Testing," Michelle said, indicating herself and Harry.

"First and last names please," the woman said, sounding bored.

"Michelle Potter," Michelle said.

"And Harry Potter," Harry said.

The woman looked up at them and smiled. "You will take your written tests in the next room, then come back out here and we'll see how ya did," her voice sounded cheerier as she handed them both a test booklet. "You have an hour and a half to complete the test."

Harry smiled his smile as he grabbed his test and Michelle just said 'thanks.' They went into the next room where there was about ten or so desks with only three already occupied. Michelle sat down at one of the desks, and a timer that was on her desk started to tick so she started to read the questions. Harry sat down at the desk beside his sister's and just like what happened with Michelle, a timer started to count down.

--

"Yay! I can't believe we can actually Apparate now!" Michelle exclaimed once they got home.

"I know! It rocks," Harry agreed, sitting down on the couch.

"I think I'm going to over to Gregory's," Michelle said.

"What exactly do you see in Goyle?" Harry asked, plainly disgusted.

"He's sweet and intelligent."

"Intelligent? Haha, that's funny," Harry laughed.

"He is! Just because he _acts_ stupid, doesn't mean he _is_ stupid," Michelle said.

"Whatever 'Elle."

"What about you? What are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

"I'll probably go find Ginny."

"What do _you_ see in that little Gryffindor bitch?" Michelle asked, irritated that her brother asked her why she dated someone in their own house while he was seeing a stupid little Gryffindor. She was younger than them too!

"She has her uses," Harry shrugged.

"Bad Harry, what would Mum and Dad think if they were still alive?"

"Same thing they'd think about us being in Slytherin."

"If they were alive, we wouldn't be in Slytherin. Whatever Harry, I'm going," Michelle said, before Disapparating.

Harry shrugged and also Disapparated.

--

"So Gregory, how has your summer been?" Michelle asked as she sat on her boyfriend's lap.

"Uh…" Goyle said.

"Is that all you can say?" Michelle asked.

"Um…" Goyle said.

"Argh! You _are_ stupid! How come you were acting so smart before then? We're over!" Michelle yelled.

"Michelle, this is a good thing, we were not meant to be. The stars have us in store with different people out there in the world," Goyle said.

"There you are with you smart attitude again! I don't like it, good-bye!" Michelle screamed before Disapparating.

--

"Mmm…Ginny, you smell good," Harry whispered into Ginny's ear as he smelled her hair.

Ginny giggled. "I've been using a new conditioner."

"Yeah…I can tell…" Harry said, kissing Ginny's neck and pushing her onto the bed.

"Harry, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, pulling away.

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to do this right now."

"Really? Well I'm going to go then Ginny, see ya," Harry said, getting off the bed.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Ginny asked, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"I'm afraid so baby, I told you the day you wouldn't put out, would be the day I'd break up with you," Harry said, leaving Ginny's room.

As he went down the stairs to get outside so he could Disapparate (he could have Disapparated inside, he just didn't want to), he collided into a girl with straight, chestnut hair.

"Watch where you're going Granger," Harry said coolly.

Hermione glared at Harry before continuing up the stairs, presumably to Ron's room. Harry stared at her butt as she walked up the stairs. Harry sort of ran down the remainder of the stairs, smiling. Once he was outside, Harry Disapparated,

--

Michelle just came home with an ice-cream cone from the Three Broomsticks to find Harry lying on the couch, doing nothing. "You're going to be happy."

"Why?" Harry asked, sitting up.

"I broke up with Goyle. He was being an idiot," Michelle said, sitting beside Harry.

"Good job 'Elle! You finally discovered the truth," Harry said.

"So why are you home so early? I thought you were going to Ginny's."

"I _was_ at Ginny's, but she wasn't into it today, so I left. We're through and she knows it."

"By the way, have we got any mail today? I didn't check this morning before we left," Michelle said.

"Yeah, our Hogwarts letters arrived. They're in the kitchen," Harry said.

Michelle nodded, got off the couch and headed to their tiny kitchen. She picked up her letter and read the list of books they'd need. Michelle frowned and sighed, she hoped she would be Head Girl, but there was no badge in her letter, that's when she saw the lump in the envelope that contained Harry's letter. Frowning still, Michelle opened Harry's letter and out fell a badge.

"Harry, you're Head Boy! Why didn't you tell me?" screamed Michelle.

"I didn't want to brag," Harry said, walking into the kitchen.

"You love to brag though! What's bothering you?" Michelle asked, putting the badge down and walking over to her twin.

"Oh it's nothing." Michelle looked at him. "Really, I'm being honest 'Elle."

"Fine, don't tell me. I _am_ just your twin sister," Michelle said, going to the refrigerator. "I'm going to make an earlier dinner. Go over to Draco's and ask him if he'd like to spend the rest of the summer here. I mean, we do have that other room. Go on now."

Harry shrugged and Disapparated.

**A/N:**_ Well there's my attempt at an AU. Should I continue, or should I delete this and forget it ever happened? Tell me if I should do another chapter or what. Please review!!_


	2. Back at Hogwarts

**The Potter Twins**

**A/N: **_Thanks to _**Sabrinahp88**_,_** Eilidh_, _Amanda**_ (What? Don't you like my other stories? Sniff sniff Hahaha), and **JAML** for reviewing. Oh yeah, Blaise is a girl in my fic, because until recently, it didn't say if they were a girl or a boy._

**Chapter 2 – Back at Hogwarts**

"This is a pretty nice place you two own. Not as nice as the Malfoy Manor, but it's still nice," Draco said as Michelle showed him her and Harry's home.

"Yeah, it's small and simple, just perfect for the time being," Michelle said. "Do you want to move in?"

"You mean for after we graduate?" Draco asked.

"For then, and for now. I know you're spending the rest of the summer here, why not make it more permanent?"

"Sure. I doubt Mother would miss me much since she spends most of her time drinking and talking with the house elves, and Father is well, you know, in Azkaban Prison.

"Sorry about that by the way. I know he's in there because of Harry and me," Michelle said.

"He was going to go to Azkaban either way because he _was_ a Death Eater before. So I should be apologizing to you because my father tried to kill you guys so many times. But to tell you the truth, I don't miss him, he was barely around, but you know that from when you two visited me," Draco said.

"Our childhoods were sorta the same. But luckily you _knew_ that you were pureblood. We found after Hagrid came to get us from our filthy Muggle relatives," Michelle said, bringing herself and Draco to where Harry sat in the living room.

"I still don't know why you two like that great big oaf," Draco drawled, sitting on the couch.

"He brought us into the Wizarding World," Harry said, catching onto who they were talking about.

Draco shrugged and stretched out a bit. Michelle sank into the chair that was beside the couch.

"Harry and I will help you pack up your stuff tomorrow," Michelle offered.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Draco's moving in so we have to help him," Michelle said.

"There's no way in hell I'll be helping him tomorrow. He can pack his own shit and bring it here," said Harry as he got up. "Cause you see, I'm in no mood to be helping anyone out."

"Well if you're not going to help him, then I don't feel like helping him out either. Come to think of it Draco, you _do_ have about ten bloody house elves, they could help you," Michelle said coolly.

"Yeah, I do have a lot. Father could afford them, it was probably the only thing he was good for…," Draco mused. "Why did you offer your help and then take it away once Harry decided against it?"

"Because she does what I do, she's hopeless," Harry said.

Michelle shook her head and got up from her chair. before smacking the back of Harry's head. "As much as I love to talk to you idiots, I'm going to go to bed."

"'Night 'Elle," Harry said, going over to their tiny fireplace and watching the flames.

"Good-night Michelle," Draco said.

"'Night boys," Michelle said, leaving the room.

"So Potter, Michelle tells me that you broke up with the Weasel's little sister," Draco said.

"Yeah, she was getting boring," Harry said.

"Mind if I take her then?"

"Go ahead; I don't care about her anymore."

"Great! Well I think I'm going to go off to bed as well," Draco said, getting up. "'Night."

"'Night," Harry said, putting the fire out.

--

"This was a good idea of yours Michelle," Draco said, falling onto his bed. "I mean, now we don't have to worry about getting to King's Cross in the morning because of Harry, or to get our supplies."

"Well since we decided to get our supplies last minute, and we can't just go to the school in the morning, I figured this was a good idea," Michelle said, standing in the doorway.

"You two do know that you could have stayed home. I don't need an escort for everywhere I go," Harry said coldly.

"Not everything we do is about you Potter. The world doesn't revolve around your huge scar," Draco said.

Michelle laughed and Harry just glared at them.

"Whatever. I'm going to go to the pub part of the Leaky Cauldron. See you two in the morning," Harry said, making his way out of Draco's room at the Leaky Cauldron.

"God, that kid is always so grumpy. I'm not even that moody all the time!" Michelle exclaimed.

"That's Potter for you," Draco said.

"I know, he _is_ my bother you know," Michelle snapped.

"Calm down Michelle, I know he's your brother. I also know that he's Seeker and Captain for the Slytherin team, and he's Head Boy."

"Stupid little prat, just soaking in all that glory and fame while I'm stuck being a lousy Keeper, a prefect – no wait, they don't have seventh year prefects – and the sister of the Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldemort. And he used _my_ wand to defeat him too!"

"I know, I was there, remember?"

"You're always there. You're like Harry's little bitch."

"Hey! I'm nobody's bitch; especially not Potter's! I'm just there because I like the action. And if anyone in this room is a bitch, then it's you."

"Of course, and I'm proud of it too," Michelle said, leaving the room to go to hers.

--

"Why am I always the one to have to wake them up?" Michelle mumbled to herself, going into Harry's room. "Wake up now!" She pulled off Harry's blankets, slapped his head and went into Draco's room. Draco was already up and was finishing getting dressed. "At least one of you are up."

Draco laughed. "I'm all packed, how about you?"

"Yeah, plus anything I forget, I can always sneak home."

"Good idea. I'll meet you and Harry downstairs, OK?"

"OK," Michelle agreed, going back to Harry's room. "Good, you're up." Harry glared at his twin as he pulled his shirt over his head. "You packed?"

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"OK, bring your stuff down, that's where Draco and I will be," Michelle said, leaving the room once again.

Harry finished getting changed and grabbed his luggage. Hedwig – his owl – should already be at the school with Cleo – Michelle's owl. He went down the stairs with his luggage and spotted his twin and his best friend.

"Ready?" Michelle asked impatiently.

"Yeah, let's go," Harry replied, reaching them.

--

"I'll leave you two alone, I'm supposed to go to the Heads' compartment," Harry told his twin and his friend when they found an empty compartment.

"OK, go away, get your huge scar head out of here," Draco said.

"You need to come up with some better names for me, Malfoy, cracks about my scar are getting old," Harry said.

Michelle giggled, and Draco just sneered at Harry. "Get out of here Harry." Harry left the compartment and Michelle looked at Draco. "When do you think the two boulders will turn up?"

"Right now," Draco said, pointing to Crabbe and Goyle.

--

"You're the Head Girl?" Harry spat, looking at Hermione who sat in the Heads' compartment.

"Yeah. Why? Are you Head Boy?" Hermione spat back.

"Yeah, I am. Man, I'm going to have to spend most of my time this year with a stupid little Mudblood, great," Harry said.

"Potter, there'll be none of that," Professor McGonagall said, from behind Harry.

"Sorry Professor," Harry said coldly, but McGonagall didn't seem to notice the coldness.

"You two will be have to patrol the grounds at night, you will be sharing living quarters – you will have your rooms, of course, but you must share a common room – the portrait is located on the second floor and the password is Caramilk. The Headmaster or any teacher is able to ask you to do anything for them – like fetching students skipping their detentions. I think that might be it. If I have forgotten anything, I shall contact you two at once," and with that, McGonagall left the carriage.

"Well I'm outta here," Harry said.

"We have to patrol the train though!" Hermione said.

"The Prefects do that."

"Whatever Potter, just go do whatever it is you do."

--

Michelle, Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe were all talking silently when Harry walked into the compartment.

"Guess who the Head Girl is," Harry said, sitting beside his twin.

"Who?" asked Michelle sounding bored.

"Granger."

"Poor you," Draco replied.

"I've actually got a lot of money; between our vault, my job at Honeydukes, and Michelle's job at the Three Broomsticks."

"Stupid Potter. I meant 'poor you' sympathetically because you have to share Head duties with Granger."

Michelle tried to stifle her laughter at how angry Draco was over Harry's remark, but nobody else seemed to think it was that funny. To cover up her laughter, Michelle took out a book that was in her robes' pocket. She then started to read so the others' conversations were drowned out.

--

"Welcome to yet another year of Hogwarts!" Professor Dumbledore exclaimed after the last of the students were sorted. "Rules and such will be covered later. But for now, tuck in."

Food covered the golden plates that sat on top of the houses' tables. Many of the first years were shocked at how the food appeared out of nowhere. Michelle was trying her best to listen to Pansy talk about her summer vacation to Italy while they ate, but Michelle was too busy looking at the red-headed fool at the Gryffindor table. Normally he made her want to puke, but over the summer he – what was the word Michelle wanted? – matured, only in physical appearance though. He was still the stupid, annoying boy her brother denied friendship many years ago when they were coming to Hogwarts. Michelle remembered that day clearly.

--Flashback--

Three boys entered and both Harry and Michelle recognized the middle one at once. It was the boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking back between Harry and Michelle with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry and Michelle Potter are in this compartment. So it's you two, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. Michelle was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly noticing where Michelle was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him,

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford."

He turned back to Harry.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's. Harry looked at Michelle and she shrugged. Harry then proceeded to shake Malfoy's hand. Malfoy grinned then shook Michelle's hand as well.

--End of Flashback--

Ron never wanted anything to do with Harry or Michelle after that. He of course helped Harry save Ginny in their second year, but other than that, they just threw insults at each other.

"Michelle, are you even paying attention to me?" Pansy whined, bringing Michelle back to their conversation.

"What were you saying Pansy?" Michelle asked.

Pansy repeated what she said. Down the table a bit, Draco and Harry were talking to Blaise, who was desperately trying to figure out if Harry was single or not.

"So Harry, are you and umm…what was her name?" Blaise asked.

"Ginny?" Harry responded coolly.

"Yeah her. Are you two still going out?"

"No."

"Who are you eyeing as your next girlfriend?" Blaise asked, batting her eyelashes.

Harry glanced at the Gryffindor table quickly. "Nobody yet."

"Can we give it a shot then?"

"Sure, why not?"

Blaise smiled and continued to eat. Draco just rolled his eyes at Harry and shook his head. Harry shrugged his head in response.

**A/N:**_ OK, there's sorta more to this chapter, but since it was taking me so long to write, I'll leave it there. I'll add the rest to the third chapter. Please review!!_


	3. Back at Hogwarts Part 2 plus Classes

**The Potter Twins**

**A/N: **_Thanks to _**Amanda**_ (it says in review what I wrote in response to your last review, plus I told you) and _**Eilidh**_ (I've never read one, though I do know they're out there, so to me, mine's yeah, whatever) for reviewing. I'm continuing from the last chapter…I didn't have enough time to type it up. Oh yeah, and _**Eilidh**_, there's some type of crazy romance stuff going on in Chapter 3…there's like a love hexagon going on! LoL. Please remember to Review!!_

**(Continued from** **Chapter 2 – Back at Hogwarts)**

**Gryffindor Table**

"Hermione, I can't believe you're Head Girl!" exclaimed Lavender Brown.

"I heard Harry Potter was Head Boy," Seamus Finnigan said.

"He is," Hermione said.

"It was obvious though. Everyone knows Dumbledore favours the Potter twins. Thought that Michelle would actually be Head Girl," Ron said. He kissed Hermione's cheek. "Of course we're all glad you're Head Girl and she isn't."

"Hermione, think of all the time you'll get to spend with Harry Potter!" shrieked Parvati Patil.

"Don't remind me Parvati," Hermione said.

"Why not? He's so hot and yummy looking."

"Yummy looking?" asked Ron, raising his eyebrows so they disappeared behind his hair.

"Yes, he looks so yummy."

"Maybe you should eat some food Parvati," Dean Thomas laughed.

**Back to the Slytherin Table**

"I think Dumbledore's going to say something," Pansy said, looking at the teachers' table.

Sure enough, Professor McGonagall tapped her glass to get everyone's attention. Professor Dumbledore got to his feet.

"Ahem. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest is forbidden to all pupils. And some of our older students should have learned that by now as well," Dumbledore looked at Harry, Michelle and Draco briefly before he continued.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has also asked me to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house team should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally, I would like to welcome back Professor Lupin, who will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts once again for those of you who were here when he first taught here. All of your parents have been notified of Professor Lupin's condition, and all have agreed that he should be welcomed back after some heavy convincing."

Many students who had been at Hogwarts when Professor Lupin first taught here clapped hard, Harry and Michelle with them. Draco clapped weakly next to Harry – he didn't care too much for Professor Lupin.

"Now off to bed, classes start tomorrow," Dumbledore said, dismissing the school for the night when the clapping died.

Harry, Michelle and Draco rose from their seats. Michelle looked at Harry. "Did you notice Lupin there?"

"No, did you?" replied Harry.

"No, weird. Well see you in the morning Harry."

"See you 'Elle, Malfoy."

"See ya Potter," Draco said.

Michelle and Draco went off with the other Slytherins, while Harry went off to find Hermione – he already forgot where McGonagall said the portrait to the Heads' dormitories was.

**Chapter 3 – Classes**

"Michelle, guess what?" Blaise asked Michelle later that night in the girls' dormitory.

"What?"

"Harry and I are going out."

"And I care why?" Michelle asked coldly.

"Well I thought you'd like to know because he _is_ your brother."

"Well I don't care who he fucks around with!"

"OK. Sorry if I upset you."

Michelle glared at Blaise. "How the hell did _you_ end up in Slytherin? You act like a fucking Hufflepuff!"

Pansy tried to stifle her laughter in her pillow at Blaise's hurt face. Blaise looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"It's because I used to act like a better Slytherin," Blaise whimpered.

"Yeah right! You've always been like this! Always apologizing to other students, what's wrong with you? Why don't you go to the Hufflepuff common room? I'm sure they'd let you in if you got on your knees and begged."

Blaise didn't respond, instead she just closed the curtains around her four poster; indicating she didn't want to talk anymore. Pansy grinned.

"What are you grinning about Parkinson?" spat Michelle.

"Nothing, I just thought of something."

"Like?"

"You broke up with Goyle right?"

"Yeah, your point is?"

"We should find someone for you to seduce!"

Michelle looked at Pansy like she had a huge case of acne across her nose before closing the curtains around her four-poster.

--

"Caramilk," Hermione said to the portrait on the second floor that led to hers and Harry's dorms.

"Thanks for reminding where this was Granger," Harry said, sitting on one of the armchairs.

"Don't expect me to tell you again Potter. Besides, right now, we're supposed to go and patrol the halls."

"Whatever Granger," Harry said, leaving the area through the portrait.

--

"So, Harry, how was your first official night of being Head Boy?" Michelle asked when they all met up for breakfast.

"Boring, basically all I had to do was make sure no one was out of bed. How fun is that?" replied Harry.

"Were you with Granger?" asked Draco.

"No, I took the dungeons, main, first, second, and part of the third floors while she took the rest."

"Then it couldn't have been _that_ bad. I know it would be anyways, because who _wants_ to patrol the halls?" asked Michelle.

Harry was about to say something when Blaise came into the picture. She first leaned in and kissed Harry's lips, then she sat herself down beside him. "Morning!"

Nobody really acknowledged Blaise, but she didn't seem to notice – or maybe she didn't care. Professor Snape soon came around and handed each Slytherin his or her time-table according to what classes they needed for their N.E.W.T.s. Harry scanned his quickly.

"What do you have first?" asked Harry to Michelle and Draco.

"I have Advanced Potions," Michelle said.

"Me too," Draco said.

"So do I, but fuck, we have it with whatever Gryffindor students' are taking Advanced Potions," Harry said, looking at his time-table once more.

"Dammit!" exclaimed Michelle. "Why do we _always_ have Potions with those loud-mouthed, goody-two-shoe fuckers, the Gryffindors?"

"I have no clue," Draco and Harry said at the same time.

"Maybe Dumbledore – or whoever creates the time-tables – wants us to be in hell for that class," Harry said.

"Maybe. That would be the same with Defence Against the Dark Arts then," Michelle pointed out. She, Harry, and Draco all had the same classes because despite their 'evil' ways, they all wanted to be Aurors even though Voldemort was gone.

"Hey, you two watch this," Harry said, pointing his wand at a young Hufflepuff girl. He muttered a spell and her bag ripped open, and when she went to pick up the contents of her bag, Michelle moved them with her wand. Draco laughed as the girl scurried after her stuff.

"You guys, that's not very nice," Blaise said, getting up to help the younger student.

"Lighten up Blaise, honey, we're just having fun," Harry said, grabbing Blaise's arm to pull heraway from the ground. He pulled her into a kiss the same time McGonagall walked by.

"Potter, Zabini, we'll have none of that in the Great Hall, five points from Slytherin," McGonagall said.

There weren't any points to be taken from, but as soon as Slytherin received points, five would be taken from it. When McGonagall strode away, Michelle and Draco burst out laughing.

**Gryffindor Table**

"Did you just see that? Potter and Zabini just practically made out in front of the whole school!" exclaimed Parvati.

"I think it's kind of tasteless," Hermione said as the owl carrying her _Daily Prophet_ flew down.

"I don't. I think it's sweet," Lavender said, turning to Dean. "Why don't you ever kiss me in public?"

"Because I don't want points taken off," Dean said, trying to defend himself.

"So you care more about points than me?"

"Uh…"

"Lavender, calm down; give the poor guy a break. He probably just wants us to win the House Cup this year, because the Slytherins always get it," Ron said, helping Dean out. "Besides, Hermione loves school more than me, but do I care? Not really."

--

"Very well Potter, your potion is just the right shade of purple. Weasley, you could learn a few things from Potter. I have no idea how you ended up in my Advanced Potions. Fifteen points to Slytherin for Potter's excellent potion brewing abilities," Professor Snape said before heading to Hermione's cauldron.

"It's only purple because I added food colouring. If anyone used this, they'd be withering on the floor in pain," Harry muttered to Draco.

Draco sniggered. Michelle glared at Harry.

"Harry, you know that's not true, you guys just say that," Michelle hissed.

"Lets take a look at your potion Miss Potter," Professor Snape said, ladling some and pouring it back into the cauldron. "Hmm…just the right thickness and colour displayed here. Fifteen points to Slytherin for another well-made potion. The rest of you...put a sample of your potion into a vial and place it on my desk."

Students poured some of their potion into vials and placed it on Professor Snape's desk before cleaning up the messes in their cauldrons.

"Class is dismissed when your ingredients are put away," Professor Snape barked at Weasley.

"My ingredients _have_ been away!" exclaimed Ron.

Michelle laughed silently as Harry levitated Ron's things back on the table before leaving himself.

--

"It wasn't very nice what you did to Ron in Potions Potter!" Hermione said when they were both in their shared common room.

"I didn't do anything to your boyfriend," Harry replied coolly. "The mess that's splattered across his face has always been there."

"I meant how you levitated his stuff back on the table."

"Oh, _that_. Class wasn't over just yet for him."

"You are an intolerable little maggot!!"

"And you are a very sexy Mudblood when you're angry."

Hermione was taken back a bit before she slapped Harry. "I've been waiting seven bloody years to do that!"

"Why didn't you before? You had no problem hitting Draco in third year," Harry said, restraining Hermione's arms and pushing her against a wall.

"What are you doing Pot-?"

Harry pressed his lips against Hermione's fiercely. But it was just for a brief second before Harry left, leaving Hermione feeling quite confused.

--

Michelle was carrying her bag through the Entrance Hall to the dungeons when she ran into Ron. "What the fuck Weasley? Watch where you're going, you little weasel."

"I don't know what you're thinking, you ran into me, not the other way around," Ron said.

"Whatever Weasley."

"What are you going down here anyway? Shouldn't you be in your dorm shagging some random guy?"

"No, I wouldn't shag anyone that goes to this school if I was paid! I have a right to be down here though, what's your excuse?"

Ron paled a bit. Michelle smirked. "I was umm…"

"Were you hoping you'd run into me and try to get something? Merlin knows Granger doesn't give any up."

Ron looked taken back. Michelle laughed and continued walking. Once she got in the common room though, she collapsed on the couch. Michelle couldn't believe she suggested that Ron wanted to sleep with her! Maybe she wanted to…maybe she was feeling something for the freckle faced, red-headed Gryffindor…

"What's up Michelle?" asked Draco, moving Michelle's legs so he could sit beside her.

"Aren't you supposed to be flirting with Ginny or something?" Michelle asked.

"I would be, but I can't find here. I think she's in the Gryffindor common room."

"Oh, I see," Michelle sighed.

"You seem upset," Draco said, pulling Michelle closer to him so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"I'm really confused."

"About?"

"You have to promise you won't think any less of me, nor will you tell Harry or anyone else."

"OK, I promise."

"Well, I ran into Weasley on my way here, and I suggested that he wanted to shag me because he said that I should be here shagging some random guy. I think I said that though because deep down, under all the hatred, I want him," Michelle confessed quickly.

"It's OK Michelle, I don't think any lower of you. I think you're quite brave to say that on Slytherin turf. Besides, I might like Ginny Weasley that way – I don't want to get just sex from her."

"Can I confess something else to you Draco?"

Draco nodded.

"I love being able to talk to you. And I think under all our ice and hate, we're good people," Michelle laughed. "On second thought, nah, we just need to talk, that's all."

"Of course! Why would we be nice and warm and mushy and shit? That's not us," laughed Draco.

At that moment though, Michelle did something that shocked herself and Draco – she leaned in and kissed Draco. Nobody was in the common room to witness the two as Draco pushed Michelle back on the couch.

--

Harry couldn't believe he had done that! _He_ had kissed Gryffindors own know-it-all Mudblood, Hermione Granger. It made him feel weird. It wasn't like he _hadn't_ kissed a Gryffindor before, hell, he had _slept_ with one, but Ginny was (or is) as pureblood. After it had happened, Harry had gone outside to sit by the lake and think.

"Hey Harry. C'mon over here," called Hagrid.

Harry threw a stone into the lake before going over to Hagrid. "Hello Hagrid. How was your summer?"

"Oh great. Got somethin' ter show yeh, follow me," Hagrid said, walking to a crate. He opened the lid. "Aren' they beau'iful? They're Tifflers – related to the Niffler they are, though they're quite different."

Sleeping inside the crate were two tiny, furry creatures. One was silver and the other was green.

"The silver one's a girl, and the green is a boy," Hagrid said, lifting each one out. "Girls only want female owners, while the opposite is with the males."

Harry stroked the green who immediately woke and crawled up Harry's arm. He looked at Hagrid.

"He's taken a liken' to yeh, Harry. Keep 'em."

"What?"

"Keep him, I was going to give him teh yeh anyways. His name is Zippy."

"Oh, OK…but listen Hagrid, I got duties to do, you know."

"Right now?"

"No, I mean later. What would I do with Zippy?" asked Harry, stroking Zippy. "I don't trust leaving him with Granger."

"Take him with yeh. He'll sit on yeh shoulder, _and_ he's good for finding students outta bed," Harry put the other Tiffler in the crate and closed it before handing it to Harry. "Give the other one to Michelle. Tell her it's a belated birthday gift from me. That's the same with yeh. Michelle can name hers."

"Why couldn't I name mine?"

"He kept badgerin' me til I gave him one."

"Oh, well I should give this to Michelle," Harry said, indicating the crate. "Bye."

"Bye."

Harry walked up the hill to the Entrance Hall doors. He heaved them open with one hand and continued inside. When he got to the entrance of the dungeons, Harry saw Ron coming out of it. Deciding he shouldn't provoke Ron with the Tifflers nearby, Harry continued down the dungeon to the Slytherin portrait.

"Mudblood," Harry said and the portrait opened. Harry almost dropped the crate at what he saw before him, but he kept cool about it. "So my sister and my best friend are now something."

"Harry!" Michelle yelped, rolling out from under Draco.

"How long has this been going on for?" asked Harry, putting the crate down.

"Since right now. It's sort of a onetime thing, right Michelle?" asked Draco, helping Michelle up.

"Yeah, of course it is," Michelle said, crestfallen.

"We don't have feelings for one another like that."

"No we don't."

"So you don't have a relationship going on?" asked Harry coldly.

"Of course we do! We're best friends, so naturally we _have_ to have a relationship. It's just not a romantic one," Michelle said.

"Whatever, here, this is from Hagrid; it's a belated birthday present. It's called a Tiffler, you can name it. It's a female," Harry said, pushing the crate to Michelle before leaving through the portrait, Zippy swaying on his shoulder.

Michelle opened the crate and pulled out the Tiffler. "Hmm…I think I'll name you Tiffy."

Tiffy climbed Michelle's arm to her shoulder. She sat there, sniffing the air.

"Well I guess Harry took that well," Draco said uncertainly.

**A/N:**_ I own all Tifflers, they belong to me!! I made them up, go me. Please review!! I'll love ya if you do!! Thanks!! (I might not love ya, love you, like friendly love! Haha)_


	4. Seduction

**The Potter Twins**

**A/N:**_ Thanks to _**JAML**_ (is this soon enough?), and _**Eilidh**_ (I lied; it's more like a love, seven-sided figure, LoL. I guess it would be H/G, G/D, D/M, M/R, R/Hr, Hr/H, H/B…if you don't understand, just say so, and I'll clear things up. There's also other ships going on) for reviewing. And I know _**Amanda**_ read it, but didn't review…so here's the next chapter._

**--Chapter Four-- Seduction**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

"Have you seen Parvati or Lavender?" Hermione asked Dean.

"I think they're in their dorm," Dean replied.

"OK," Hermione said, running up the steps to the girls' dormitories. "Parvati, Lavender?"

"Oh hey Hermi," Parvati said.

"Come sit with us. It's been a bit boring in here lately," Lavender said.

"Oh my gosh, I feel so, I don't know the word," Hermione said, putting her head in her hands while sighing.

"What's wrong Hermi?" Parvati asked, wrapping an arm around Hermione as Lavender patted her knee.

Hermione looked up at them and smiled at how much they cared. "I'm not sad, you guys. Potter kissed me in our common room yesterday."

"Oh my God! Was it amazing?" Parvati squealed, jumping to the ground.

"It was brief, but yeah, it was great. Better than anytime any other guy has kissed me," Hermione said, thinking about the kiss she and Harry shared.

"What about Blaise and Ron?" Lavender asked.

Hermione and Parvati both looked at Lavender. Parvati rolled her eyes at Lavender. "Forget about them! The sexiest guy in the school kissed Hermione, our very own bookworm!"

"Yeah, but how will Ron react?"

"Lavender, you can't tell Ron! If you do, I'll tell Dean about the time you and Neville, you know…" Hermione said, her eyes trailing to the bed.

"You wouldn't!" gasped Lavender.

"Don't tell Ron that Potter kissed me then, he _doesn't need to know_. But Lav, if you do tell, I'll let it slip near Dean."

Lavender looked very worried and Parvati looked at Hermione in awe. That kiss from Harry changed her attitude.

**Slytherin Common Room**

"Do you think Harry has forgotten about yesterday?" Michelle asked Draco, stroking Tiffy.

"Who cares? If he hasn't, then that's his problem, not ours. What we do is our business, not his," Draco responded, going through the portrait.

"You're right! If he has a problem with us making out, he can kiss my ass."

"Sorry 'Elle, I'll pass on that," Harry said from behind Draco and Michelle.

"You asshole, don't listen in on our conversations," Michelle said, punching Harry's shoulder.

Zippy hissed at Michelle, who stumbled back a bit. Tiffy stuck her long tongue out and hissed even louder at Zippy. Zippy tried to pounce on Tiffy, but Michelle moved her out of the way, making Zippy fall to the ground. Harry scooped him up.

"What's your Tiffler's problem?" Michelle asked, cradling Tiffy.

"I have no idea," Harry replied. "Just ignore him. Come on, let's go eat breakfast, I'm starving."

--

"Good mornin' class. Today we'll be learnin' about Tifflers," Hagrid said when all the Gryffindors and Slytherins got to his hut. Hermione looked confused and Michelle smirked. "Can anyone tell me what exactly what eh Tiffler is?"

Michelle shot her hand into the air, Tiffy sticking up her chubby, furry arm too, flying into the air a bit.

"Alrigh', go ahead Michelle," Hagrid said.

"A Tiffler is a winged creature that resembles a teddy bear. It is related to the Niffler, but instead of finding gold, it finds unworthy or untrustworthy people, or people being somewhere they shouldn't. Once the Tiffler has matured, they learn to talk by listening to their owners."

"Very good, five points to Slytherin. Can anyone tell me what the Tiffler does when it finds this person, or when its owner is in danger?"

Michelle raised her and hand, and to her surprise, so did Harry. Tiffy and Zippy were fighting over who could raise their hands up higher while flying up; Zippy was up higher.

"Alrigh' Harry, go ahead," Hagrid said.

"They stick out their long tongues and hiss. Or they just hiss," Harry said.

"Another five points to Slytherin. Now has anyone ever _seen_ a Tiffler?"

Harry, Michelle, and Draco raised their hands. Hagrid laughed.

"All o' yeh have seen one if yeh've seen the furry creatures on Harry and Michelle's shoulders," Hagrid said, grabbing Zippy and Tiffy. "The silver one's a girl, and the green one's a boy. Can anyone tell me the difference between the female and male Tiffler?"

Some of the girls giggled. Draco and Michelle both raised their hands.

"Malfoy," Hagrid said.

"Well the male Tifflers have di-" Draco started before Hagrid cut him off.

"Wrong, Michelle?"

"Male Tifflers have markings around their eyes the shape of diamonds," Michelle said.

"Right, another five points to Slytherin. Now I want yeh to get into pairs and take a Tiffler," Hagrid said, giving Michelle and Harry their Tifflers back. "Sketch a drawing of yehr Tiffler and hand it in next class."

Michelle and Draco took Tiffy to a nearby spot in the grass while Harry and Blaise sat near them. Draco took Tiffy off Michelle's shoulder and placed her on the ground between him and Michelle. They each took out their sketchbooks.

"I can't believe that great oaf is making us draw these things," Draco said.

Tiffy hissed at Draco and Michelle punched his shoulder. "Draco!"

"What? I know what they look like. Fuck, she wouldn't stop hissing at me when I was trying to take your top off last night."

"What were you trying to do to my sister Malfoy?" asked Harry, standing behind Draco.

"Nothing Potter, go back to your girlfriend and Tiffler."

"I swear Mal-"

"Harry, leave Draco alone and stop listening in our conversations you fucker. Draco's right, go back to Blaise and Zippy. What we do is our business," Michelle hissed.

Harry glared at his best friend and twin before sitting back down with Blaise. Blaise touched his arm.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked.

"I think my best friend and sister are shagging each other," Harry replied, disgusted with the idea.

Blaise gasped. "No!"

"Yes, now don't talk to me, I'm trying to think."

Blaise nodded and Harry pretended to be drawing Zippy, who kept flying around and wouldn't settle down.

**Gryffindors**

"Look at him! I mean look how he handles Blaise," Parvati sighed.

"He is so hot! I can't believe he kissed Hermione!" Lavender said, sketching the nose of her Tiffler.

"Shh…not so loud. Ron's not supposed to know, so don't tell anyone Neville."

Neville nodded.

""What I would give to be either Blaise or Michelle," Lavender sighed.

"Why are you girls always fancying Malfoy and Potter? You both have great boyfriends," Neville said, sketching the Tiffler the three shared.

"Oh believe me Neville, I love Seamus, I do, I'd just like to change it up a bit," Parvati said.

"So would I," Lavender agreed, looking at Harry longingly.

--

"What should we do?" Michelle asked, sitting on the couch in the Slytherin common room.

"There really is nothing to do," Pansy said.

"Is it me, or are there a lot of Slytherins in here? More than usual I mean," Draco said.

"There is, I'm going to ask someone why they're all in here," Pansy said, walking over to a younger Slytherin. Draco, Michelle, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle all watched Pansy talk to the boy before coming back. "He says someone let off a few hundred dungbombs around the castle and it really smells."

"Why don't we go up to the boys dorms then, it'll be quieter up there," Draco suggested.

"Sure," Michelle said, getting up. "It smells too much like cheese down here anyways."

The gang all made their way up to the boys' dormitories to find Theodore Nott and Emma Dobbs making out on one of the beds. Michelle believed they were doing more than making out though; the bed was shaking a lot. Draco cleared his throat and Theodore and Emma separated quickly, resulting in Theodore falling onto the floor. Pansy, Blaise and Michelle all laughed as the two fled the room.

--

"Potter, I demand to know why you kissed me last night," Hermione said in her and Harry's shared common room.

"I kissed you because I felt like it," Harry replied.

"But why?"

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

Hermione looked frightened before anger took over her face. Harry just smirked before he left the common room. Big mistake; it really smelt out there, but Harry couldn't go back in there so he plugged his nose and headed to the Slytherin common room.

He entered the common room and since he didn't see his fellow students that were in his year, Harry went up to the dormitories. In there, he found Michelle jumping on one of the beds (the curtains had been removed), Pansy rolling on the floor laughing, Blaise sitting in the corner drinking something, Draco was lying spread out on the bed next to the one Michelle was bouncing on trying to see up her skirt, and Crabbe and Goyle passed out on different beds.

"Alright, who brought out the Fire Whiskey and didn't invite me?" asked Harry.

"It's not Fire Whiskey mate," Draco said.

"It's mine and Pansy's drink called the Michnsy!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Here, try some," Blaise said, handing Harry the bottle she was drinking from.

Harry took a gulp and almost wanted to spit it out. It was very powerful and cold, sending shivers down his spine. "What's in this stuff?"

"We do not speak the ingredients," Michelle said seriously, sounding like Ollivander (the guy who makes wands) before laughing.

"Drink one bottle of that and you'll be like them," Blaise said, nodding her head towards Michelle, Draco and Pansy. "The other two drank five bottles."

Harry downed the rest of the bottle and felt dizzy before all his senses vanished. He grabbed another bottle and sat down. Pansy sat on the bed Draco lied on.

"We need to seduce people!" Pansy exclaimed, raising her second bottle of Michnsy in the air. "But we need Blaise liquored up first."

Draco got off the bed and held Blaise as Harry poured the contents of his Michnsy down her mouth. Blaise looked wired.

"Now we need to write down each person of the Gryffindors in our year. Then we'll put them in a hat and draw names," Pansy said.

"Why the Gryffindors?" asked Draco.

"Because nobody really expects Slytherins and Gryffindors to get it on," Pansy replied like it was the most obvious answer.

"But I'm already trying to seduce Ginny Weasley," Draco whined.

"Fine, be a little wimpy fucker, the rest of us will do this. Now, we can get people from the same sex too. Write each name down Michelle as I say them."

Michelle took a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Hermione Granger," Parvati said.

Michelle ripped each person's name off the parchment and placed it in the hat Draco held out for her. "You can go first Pansy, it was your idea."

Parvati reached in and took out a piece of parchment. "I got Neville! It won't be that hard to seduce him…heh."

"Blaise."

Blaise pulled out a name and rolled her eyes. "I got Dean."

"Now I'll go," Michelle said, putting her hand in the hat. She unfolded the parchment and read it. "Ron Weasley. Ugh. Sure you're not going for it Draco?"

"Positive, but I can pick for the two idiots," Draco laughed as he read the first name. "Seamus…who should that be for?"

"Goyle!" exclaimed Michelle.

"OK, and then there's Parvati for Crabbe."

"Go Harry."

"OK, I got Hermione," Harry said, reading the name and smirking. He already had a step up on the others.

"OK, we all got our names. Whoever can seduce their person first gets umm…how much money does everyone have on them?" Pansy asked.

"I've got about five Galleons," Blaise said.

"Ten for me," Draco said.

"Same here," Michelle and Harry said together.

"Well I've got ten too…so all together, that makes umm……five, fifteen, twenty, no wait, twenty-five, thirty-five, forty-five Galleons…we should raid Goyle and Crabbe's pockets."

"I ain't doing it," Harry, Draco, Michelle, and Blaise said.

"Fine, I'll do it. Though Michelle should be able to go through Goyle's," laughed Pansy.

Harry looked at Michelle. Michelle laughed.

"I forgot about that night!" she laughed.

"What night?" asked Harry.

"Michelle had to find _something_ hiding in Goyle's pockets," Pansy said, digging in Goyle's pockets and bringing out seven Galleons.

Harry looked at Michelle again and Michelle laughed harder before she started bouncing on the bed again. Pansy brought four Galleons out of Crabbe's pockets.

"So we have…seven and four is eleven, plus forty-five is fifty-six I think. So we have fifty-six Galleons on the table," Pansy said. "We have until the end of the year…or until someone seduces their certain someone."

**A/N:**_ Drunkenness! Woohoo!! Oh yes, Michnsy belongs to me, and me alone, LoL. Please review. If you don't know how to review, click the button called Submit Review, type a few words about why you love/hate my fic, then press Send Review and you're done! It's not that hard. Oh yeah, if it's not as long as the others, I'm sorry!! Please forgive me!!_


	5. There's Going to be a What?

**The Potter Twins**

**A/N:**_ Thanks to _**Amanda**_ (Yeah, you told me you read it, that's why I acknowledged you), _**JAML**_ (Yeah, I know that happens. Oh yeah, and if I don't update again this week, I won't be able to update until August...because my grandparents don't have the Internet...ahh), _**Eilidh **_(LoL, that's great that you could follow along...), and _**sabrina**_ (it's great that you think it's cool) for reviewing. Oki, I know I didn't get five reviews, but hey, I didn't know when I could update again. So please Read 'n' Review._

**--Chapter 5-- There's Going to be a What?**

Over the next few weeks, everyone had been trying to seduce their 'special someone'. Only Goyle hadn't been, he wasn't going to make a fool of himself for a boy...and just to make things harder for Draco, Harry and Blaise decided to break up so Harry could ask Ginny to be his girlfriend again, that way Draco would have a harder time seducing Ginny. Draco and Michelle had also become an item, but for different reasons.

"So are you any closer to getting anything from Granger?" Michelle asked Harry at breakfast one morning.

"No, I've stolen a few kisses from her, but she hasn't responded," Harry replied.

"Well whenever I suggest that Ron and I do it, Ron goes really red than says he has to find Granger."

"I wish you'd stop doing that," Draco said, kissing Michelle's cheek.

"Why, because you don't want me to win that bet? Besides, you do that to Ginny every chance you get."

"You ask my girlfriend to sleep with you?" Harry asked, looking at Draco.

"Yes, but the only reason you got back together with her was because I could win fifty-six Galleons," Draco replied. "And no Michelle, it's because I really care about you, and I don't want people to think you're a whore."

Michelle and Harry looked at each other before laughing. They of course knew Michelle wasn't like that. She hadn't even had sex with Draco yet! But that was partially Tiffy's fault.

"It's because of the bet!" said Harry, eating some bacon and giving Zippy some toast from his plate.

"Come on Draco, just admit it," Michelle said, pushing Draco's shoulders playfully.

But just then, the post came. Owls flew down to all the seventh years. Harry, Michelle, and Draco all opened their letters at the same time. Harry was reading his in his head, as were the other two.

_'Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We formally invite you to the Halloween Dance that takes place every year just for the seventh year students. No student in a lower year is allowed to be taken as a date. Costume is a must because the one with the best costume gets a prize._

_The dance will take place on Halloween Eve, from 8:00pm to 12:00am. _

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore'_

"The seventh years have Halloween Dances? How come we never knew about this before?" asked Michelle.

"I have no idea," Harry said. "Oh great, that means we need dates and shit."

"Will you go with me Michelle?" asked Draco.

"Of course silly," Michelle replied, kissing Draco's cheek. "What are you going to do Harry?"

"I dunno...I'll ask that Padma chick," Harry said.

"Alrighty then," Draco said. "Go ask her right now."

Harry got up, and walked over to the Ravenclaw table, Zippy swaying on his shoulder. He tapped Padma on the shoulder and she turned to look at Harry.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry grinned that grin that everyone loved. "Will you go to the Halloween Dance with me?" He held up the invitation.

"Oh, OK, I'd love to," Padma responded, nodding.

"Can't wait," Harry said, kissing Padma's hand. He walked back to the Slytherin table.

"Won't Ginny be mad at you?" asked Draco.

"Probably, but I don't care, what can she do to me? It's not like I'm her slave...It's more like she's mine. And besides, how would she know about the dance?"

Tiffy hissed at Harry - she obviously didn't like Harry talking like that. Michelle just ignored Tiffy and continued eating, while Harry and Draco talked about setting up a Quidditch practice.

"OK, well I'm Captain now, and I think we need to have a practice this Saturday," Harry said.

"OK, as long as we don't have a Hogsmeade trip, it's alright," Draco said.

"There is," Michelle said. "I think it's so the seventh years can get costumes."

"Oh fuck, and most of our team is in seventh year, except for Timothy and Ashley," Harry said.

"Oh well, who cares? It's not like we need practice, we've won the cup every year we've played," Draco said.

"True, but if you two don't mind, I'm going to go talk with Pansy and Blaise now," Michelle said, moving down the table a bit, Tiffy flying close behind her. "Hey Pansy and Blaise."

"Oh hi Michelle," Pansy said, glancing up from her copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Did you get your invitation?" asked Blaise.

"Yes, and we need to go shopping for our costumes, I don't care if we have to sneak out to do so," Michelle said.

"You really want to go shopping, don't you?" asked Blaise.

"Yes, but so we can find something that you'll actually look good in."

Pansy snickered and Blaise just looked clueless. Michelle rolled her eyes; it wasn't _that_ funny for Pansy to keep snickering like that.

"So what should we all be? It _is_ a costume party," Pansy said.

"You could dress me up as a dog and I can be a bitch...oh wait, I _already_ am one," Michelle said sarcastically.

Blaise and Pansy both laughed sarcastically at Michelle's lame joke.

"Oooh, I know! We could dress up as one of the Gryffindor girls! Because there's three of us, and three of them," Michelle said, the idea just coming to her.

"Are you on something Michelle?" asked Pansy, looking at Michelle with disgust.

"Nope, but listen, it would be great! And we could get the guys to dress up as our or their boyfriends, whatever."

"But who would be who?" asked Blaise.

"Well, Draco and I could be Weasley and Granger; you and Crabbe can be Brown and Thomas because you have blonde hair, and Pansy and Goyle can be Patil and Finnigan," Michelle said.

"But we can't make the Polyjuice Potion, there's only two weeks until the dance," Pansy said.

"Haven't you ever heard of spells?" asked Michelle like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Oh yeah...I forgot about those," Pansy said.

"How could you forget? We go to a school of witchcraft and wizardry!" exclaimed Michelle, rolling her eyes.

**Gryffindors**

"Can you believe this? We have a Halloween Dance!" exclaimed Lavender excitedly.

"This is going to be amazing!" shrieked Parvati.

"Yeah, it's going to be _so_ much fun," Hermione said, sarcastically. "This is just -"

"Shut up Hermione. Look at Harry, he's talking to my sister," said Parvati, pointing to the Ravenclaw table.

All three girls looked over to the Ravenclaw table where Harry was talking to Padma Patil. They saw Harry grinning and holding up the invitation to the Halloween Dance while Padma nodded her dark locks.

"He just asked her to the dance and she accepted!" said Hermione.

"No fair! I wish I was my sister!" pouted Parvati.

"We all do," Lavender said, patting Parvati's arm gently.

"But what about Ginny? They just got back together," said Hermione. "Oh wait, the invitation does say that no one in a younger year can come."

"What about me?" asked Ginny, sitting beside Hermione.

"Oh, Harry just asked Padma -" Lavender stopped as Parvati elbowed her in the ribs. They didn't know if she could know or not.

"Harry asked Padma what?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing," Hermione said, glaring at Lavender.

**Slytherins**

"Well I think I'm going to head to class," Harry told Draco.

"OK, you do that," Draco said.

Harry got up and walked past the Gryffindor table. He tapped Ginny's back slightly as he left the Great Hall. When he left, Harry stood by a suit of armor. A couple of seconds later, Ginny showed up beside him.

"Hey Gin," Harry said, wrapping his arms around Ginny's waist.

"Hey Harry," Ginny replied wrapping her own arms around Harry's neck.

Harry kissed Ginny's lips tenderly, running his tongue against her lips for entry. Ginny opened her mouth and the kiss became more intense. There the two stood, kissing, behind a suit of armor for quite a while before Harry heard footsteps. He pulled away from Ginny, kissed her once more and left. Professor Snape stopped and looked at Harry.

"Heading to class Potter, I presume," Professor Snape said.

"Yes, I am Professor," Harry said.

"Very well, be on you way then Potter."

"I will be Professor," Harry said, walking to his History of Magic class.

--

"Hey Draco, tell me if you like this idea or not for the Halloween Dance," Michelle said, taking Draco's hand in hers. "We go as Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

"What? Why the hell would we want to do _that_?" asked Draco, disgusted at the idea.

"But think about this, it's a good idea, dressing up as another student. It might be so good, that we might even win. Besides, we're Slytherins, they're Gryffindors, who'd suspect _us_ to dress like _them_?"

"This could be a good idea, 'Elle, I admit it, now that I think about it. But do you have a back-up plan in case I change my mind?"

"No, because we're sticking with my idea. Unless you can think of a better idea," Michelle said, smirking.

"At the moment, I can't think of one," Draco said, kissing Michelle briefly outside the History of Magic classroom before going in.

--

"Well I'm off to the library to work on that Transfiguration homework," Michelle said, grabbing her book bag.

"OK, I'll see you later," Draco said, kissing Michelle before she left through the portrait hole to go to the library.

She walked up the stairs to the Entrance Hall and up the Grand Staircase to the library floor. Michelle placed her bag on the table and took out her assignment. Grabbing a book of Transfiguration that she would need, Michelle set out to work.

"What are you doing 'Elle?" a tiny female voice asked.

Michelle looked around, the only two to call her 'Elle were Harry and Draco, and that voice didn't belong to either of them. "Who wants to know?"

"Me," the voice said.

"Show yourself."

Tiffy flew down in front of Michelle and looked her in the face. "I want to know."

"You? You can talk now Tiffy?"

"Yeppers."

"Awesome...well I'm just working on my homework, so can you stay quiet for a bit?" asked Michelle.

"Sure," Tiffy said, going back onto Michelle's shoulder.

Michelle began to work again. She just finished when Harry sat down beside her.

"Hey 'Elle," Harry said.

"Hey Harry, what do you want?" asked Michelle.

"Can't a guy just talk to his sister?"

Michelle rose an eyebrow to Harry.

"Fine, I want to know why Zippy can talk all of a sudden," Harry said. "And Malfoy said I could find you here."

"He can talk because he's matured," Michelle said, shoving her homework into her bag.

"OK, well I'm going to go now, see you later," Harry said, leaving. Harry walked to the Heads dormitories and went in. On the couch though, were Ron and Hermione, making out.

"Oooh, you making me-" Harry grabbed Zippy before he finished that sentence.

"Get a room Weasel and Granger, I don't need to look at that sight. I mean, Granger is way too hot for you Weasel," Harry said.

Ron and Hermione pulled apart quickly. Ron stood up and adjusted his clothing.

"And who exactly would she be suited for?" asked Ron. "You?"

"Yeah, she'd look way better on me than she does on you."

"You have a girlfriend though, she being my sister."

"So...your point is?"

"You disgust me Potter," Hermione said.

"But you know that deep down that you really want me," Harry said, caressing Hermione's cheek.

Ron's face reddened in anger as Hermione looked back at Harry dreamily. He took out his wand, but before Ron could do anything, Harry disarmed him. Harry winked at Hermione before going up to his dorm.

"Hermione, what was that all about?" asked Ron, frustrated.

"He just wants me, but he can't have me because I'm with you," Hermione said, hugging Ron.

"But do you want to be with him?"

"No, because I'm with the one I love," Hermione said, hugging Ron harder.

**A/N:**_ Well there's another chapter...I dunno if I can post again this week or not. If not, I won't be back until August! Ahh!! _


	6. The Halloween Dance

**The Potter Twins**

**Disclaimer:**_ See the first chapter please :D_

**A/N:**_ Hey, I'm back!! LoL, not that any of you care…_

_Thanks to _**Eilidh**_ ((_**Don't Call Me, I'm Dead**_) Like the new penname, but I said that in _**A New Beginning **_as well…so whatever. I'm glad you thought the last one was the best so far!), _**Amanda**_ ((_**death834**_) Wow, two big thumbs up and a five star rating, awesome! LoL. Now you can read the new chapter! Yay), and _**JAML**_ (yep, yep, of course I'd update! I couldn't just leave the story hanging like that!) for reviewing. I love all your positive feedback! _

_Well here's the next chapter! Please Read and Review!_

**--Chapter--The Halloween Dance**

**Saturday, October 25th**

"Wake up Michelle, we're going to Hogsmeade soon," Blaise said, pushing Michelle's shoulder as she slept.

Michelle woke up with a start. "What? Why, what time is it?"

"We're going to see if we can buy some Gryffindor robes, and it's 9 a.m.," Pansy said.

Michelle nodded and rolled out of bed. She grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom the girls shared. Several minutes later, Michelle emerged from the bathroom wearing jean bellbottoms, a white button-blouse topped off with her Slytherin tie, while her hair was thrown up into a wet, messy bun.

"Always have to have the tie, don't you?" asked Blaise.

"Hey, I'm a true Slytherin and am proud of it. I want others to know this," Michelle said, smoothing her tie down her chest.

"Yeah whatever, that's just great when you're in the market for Gryffindor robes…Are you going to go eat something?" asked Pansy.

"Yeah, I'll grab some toast, then we'll go," Michelle said, leaving the dorm and going down the stairs to the common room. She went out the portrait hole, Tiffy on her shoulder chattering about something, and Pansy and Blaise following. When the three got to the Great Hall, Michelle kissed Draco's lips before grabbing some toast. "Hey luv."

"Hey 'Elle, you going to Hogsmeade?" asked Draco, eating some bacon and giving Tiffy some when she ventured over to him.

"Yeah, we're going to see if we can get Gryffindor robes. Which reminds me, can you grab one of yours so I can know your measurements, along with Crabbe and Goyle's? I'll put them in my book bag," Michelle said, spreading some peanut butter on her toast.

"OK, I'll go get those now."

"I'll come with you. I'll meet you guys here, I forgot my book bag," Michelle said, talking to Pansy and Blaise.

Pansy snorted while Blaise rolled her eyes and nodded. They both knew Michelle and Draco were going to have a make out session in Draco's dorm. Draco held Michelle's hand as he led her out of the Great Hall. Tiffy looked between the two.

"Are you two going to do _it_?" asked Tiffy in her tiny voice.

Michelle grabbed Tiffy off her shoulder. "Umm, Tiffy, no, but can you wait with Pansy and Blaise for me?"

"OK, have fun," Tiffy said, flying back to the Great Hall.

Michelle shook her head at Tiffy as Draco just laughed. He grabbed Michelle's hand again and continued to lead her to the common room.

Harry walked out of his dorm and into the Heads' common room to find Hermione sitting on a chair, flipping threw a magazine. He walked up behind Hermione. "I didn't figure you'd be one to look at magazines," Harry said.

"I'm looking for a Halloween costume for myself and Ron," Hermione said. "And I wish you'd leave me alone Potter."

"Why are you bothering to look for a costume for Weasley? He's scary looking enough."

"Would you stop saying that he looks horrible? He's a great person."

"Maybe, but does he cheat on you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, does he cheat on you with other girls or guys?"

"No! He'd never do that."

"Then how come I saw him snogging Hannah Abbott yesterday after he left here? Hmm…?"

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Don't lie to me Potter."

"I'm not fucking lying to you! There are better guys for you!" Harry yelled in Hermione's face.

Hermione looked at Harry with pure sadness on her face. Harry kissed Hermione fiercely for a long time before pulling away. He looked at Hermione once more before leaving the common room. Once he was in the corridor, Harry burst out laughing. He couldn't believe Hermione fell for that! Ron wasn't cheating on Hermione, or at least Harry _thought_ he wasn't.

Harry walked down the stairs to the Entrance Hall. He proceeded to the Great Hall, Zippy poking his head while Harry tried to stop him. When Harry entered the Great Hall, he saw Michelle swinging her book bag and talking to Pansy and Blaise while Draco fed Tiffy.

"Hi lovelies," Harry said, kissing Blaise's then Pansy's cheek.

Pansy and Blaise both looked at him strangely. Michelle just raised an eyebrow at Harry while Draco didn't seem to notice.

"What? I thought I'd start something new," Harry said, shrugging.

"OK then…" Pansy trailed off.

"So what are you and Padma going as for the dance?" asked Michelle.

"Dunno," said Harry, shrugging again.

"You should find out later."

"I will," Harry said, before turning to Draco. "Are you going into Hogsmeade?"

"I don't know, maybe," Draco replied.

"OK, well let's head home, if you decide you want to, and grab some Fire Whiskey, I should have some there."

"Don't drink that, drink Michnsy," Pansy said. "There's some up in the guys' dorm Mr. Head. Talk to you two later though, we're going."

Draco and Harry waved to the girls as they left; Tiffy beating her tiny wings furiously trying to catch up. Michelle caught Tiffy and placed her on her shoulder. The girls continued through the doors, Filch, checking their names off before they were allowed to get into one of the carriages.

"I think Threstals are gorgeous," Blaise said, petting the Threstal for the carriage that was standing there.

"So do I," Michelle said. "Did someone you know die while you watched or whatever causes you to see them?"

"Yeah, my cousin died in one of those automobile accidents, I was in the passenger seat when it happened."

"Were you close?" asked Pansy.

"Yes," Blaise said.

"Sorry?" said Michelle uncertainly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I can't see Threstals so I'm happy I guess," Pansy said.

"Let's just get in the carriage and stop talking about Threstals," Michelle said, getting in the carriage.

The other two got in after Michelle and Tiffy. The ride was basically silent all the way, except for Tiffy who was trying to break it. Once they got to Hogsmeade, Michelle, Pansy, and Blaise all walked to Olivia's All-Occasion Robes. Pansy went in first, Blaise and Michelle following.

"Do you ladies need any help?" Olivia – the store owner – asked politely.

"Yeah, do you have Gryffindor robes here?" asked Pansy.

Olivia glanced at Michelle's tie quickly before nodding, "For all of you?"

"Yes," Michelle said, noticing that Olivia glanced at her tie as Pansy elbowed her ribs hard.

"Alright, come to the back with me," Olivia said, leading to another part of the shop. The girls followed her and Olivia pointed to one of the stools. "Each of you hop up on one, and Miss, can you leave your Tiffler and bag on the floor?"

Michelle glared at Olivia before taking Tiffy off her shoulder and putting her in the bag. She then carefully placed her bag on the ground.

Olivia measured Pansy first, Blaise second, and finally Michelle. She took all the usual measurements – length of arms, around the bust and waist, length from hips to legs, that sort of thing. "OK, umm, the girl with dark hair – the one I measured first – and the girl with the Slytherin tie, look on the second rack in the shop area where the Hogwarts robes are located – any of the Gryffindor robes should do. And girl with the blonde hair, look on the third rack – same as I said for the fitting."

Pansy and Blaise went back into the shop area and Michelle hung back. "I also need to know where I can get these sizes," she said, pulling out Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle's robes.

"Hmm…look on racks seven and eight," Olivia said, looking at the robes before handing them back to Michelle who went into the front room after her friends.

--

"I can't believe Pansy and Michelle came up with this stuff," Draco said, holding up a bottle of Michnsy.

"Me either. Well actually, I could see Michelle because she's one smart cookie, but Pansy! She's not the brightest crayon in the box, now is she?" agreed Harry.

"No, she isn't!" laughed Draco, taking a drink. "But she sure is good in bed if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know, she sure is easy. I think she's been in the sack with every guy in our house and year more than once. I think she and Goyle even shagged a few times when he was still with 'Elle," Harry said, taking another drink as well.

"That's because she never puts out."

"And that's because she wants to keep her virginity until she's married or something, I really don't know."

"What's the point? Everyone thinks she does it all the time, why not live up to it?"

"Because I told her that whoever takes her virginity, would loose their balls," Harry looked at Draco. "You haven't shagged her yet, have you?"

"No sir," Draco said, saluting to Harry. "But I do want to, she has the greatest body I've ever seen, even if I haven't see it without clothes on, I love her so much you know."

"Do you really? Or are you lying to me?"

"Swear it on behalf of Slytherin."

"That's good enough for me, so you can be the first guy to see her naked. You have my blessings."

"Great," said Draco, slapping Harry's shoulder.

"Do you realize that if you two were to get married, we'd be brother-in-laws?" asked Harry, giving Zippy some Michnsy because he was waiting so patiently to get some.

"That would be cool, but odd because my best friend would know that I was shagging his sister every night."

"Ah, disturbing images!"

Draco laughed. "So what are you going as for the dance?"

"Prince Charming and Cinderella, or so Padma says."

"Both of them at the same time?"

"No, I'm going to be Cinderella and Padma's going to be Prince Charming," Harry slurred. "Wait, the other way around I mean."

Draco laughed again. "So is Padma getting you your costume?"

"Yes sir, she is."

"I thank God for women; they do our shopping for us!"

"I drink to that!" laughed Harry, raising his bottle of Michnsy like he was giving a toast.

**--Friday, October 31st, 1997--**

"Oh my God Michelle, you look so much like Granger! _And_ you didn't have to use the Polyjuice Potion," Pansy said.

"I know! Who knew that if I just died my hair brown, put on some make-up to change my skin complexion, and didn't straighten my hair, that I could look like Granger?" Michelle said, looking at herself in the mirror.

"How do I look?" asked Blaise, spinning.

"Almost like Lavender, except for the eyes, but oh well, whatever. That's the same thing with Michelle…" Pansy said. "What about me?"

"Just like Parvati. Or Padma, whoever," Michelle replied, ruffling her hair a bit more. "And no, my eyes are brown; I just changed them to copy of my father's."

--

"God Crabbe, your attempt at looking like Thomas is pitiful," Draco said, eyeing Crabbe.

"Duh, he's dark, I can't change my skin," Crabbe said.

"Idiot," Draco muttered. "Good job Goyle, you could almost pass as Finnigan."

"Thanks, you look like umm...Weasley a lot," Goyle said.

"No shit moron. Whatever, let's go wait for the girls in the common room."

--

"My God, I look like such a retard," Harry muttered to himself as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a white jacket (like the one that prince guy in Cinderella wears), and tan trousers, topped off with a prince's crown.

"You do," Zippy said, flying about the room.

"Shut it Zippy," Harry growled, throwing the crown against the wall that separated his and Hermione's rooms

Hermione came rushing into Harry's room, looking - in Harry's opinion - absolutely gorgeous in her fairy costume which included a short, tight skirt, wings, and her hair done up in a bun with strands of hair running down her glittered face. "What did you do?"

Harry had to try to keep his jaw shut, but he quickly regained his composure. "I just got mad at Zippy over there."

Hermione looked at Harry and smirked. "Nice erm...outfit."

"Great, even the gorgeous Mudblood thinks I look stupid!"

"Gorgeous Mudblood, am I?"

"You are, and you know it," Harry said, pulling Hermione into a deep kiss.

Hermione didn't resist Harry at all, instead, she melted right into the kiss and Harry's arms easier then she had before on their stolen kisses. Harry pulled away from Hermione - he was going to try to go further later - but right now, he needed to get ready.

"Get out of here, I need to finish getting ready," Harry said, pushing Hermione out of the room, slapping her butt and locking the door. "Now Zippy, you're going to stay in here while I'm gone, or you can find Tiffy, but you can't come to the dance."

Zippy stuck out his tongue at Harry and zoomed around the room angrily.

--

"Wow 'Elle, you really look like Granger, it's going to be weird kissing you all night," Draco said when Michelle, Pansy, and Blaise came down from the dorm and Millicent Bulstrode slammed the door shut, Emma Dobbs standing behind her.

"Well look at you luv, you look like Weasley, I don't know if _I'll_ be able to kiss _you_ tonight," Michelle replied.

"You can pretend you're doing the bet," Pansy suggested, grabbing Goyle's hand and walking out of the common room, Blaise and Crabbe following.

"I miss your blonde hair," Michelle whined, running a hand through Draco's now red hair before kissing him.

"Well I miss your red hair," Draco said, tucking a stranding of Michelle's hair behind her ear, and kissing her back.

"Don't worry; it'll be back to red by midnight...when we could do _something_ in your dorm..."

"'Elle! Are you suggesting that we have sex tonight?!"

"Depends...because I really want you tonight, all of you...Now let's go to the dance," Michelle said, grabbing Draco's hand.

"Can't we just stay here?" whined Draco even though laughter was shining in his grey orbs.

"No, let's go," Michelle said, dragging Draco out of the common room.

--

"Hello my darling Cinderella," Harry said, kissing Padma's hand when they met up in the Entrance Hall.

"Why hello my Prince," Padma giggled while Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes into his head.

"Shall we go in my darling?" he asked, linking his arm with Padma's.

"Of course," Padma said, smiling at Harry.

Harry led Padma into the Great Hall where there were posters and pictures of moving monsters on the walls; pumpkins and candles floating in the air; moving creatures in the corners; and the ceiling filled with the darkening sky. Up front, the Weird Sisters were playing.

"God, it's so cool in here. It reminds me of the Yule Ball," Padma said, looking at some of the tables set off to the side with drinks and chairs.

"I think this is how all their dances are. Hell, I didn't know we had dances!" Harry said, taking Padma's hand and taking her to the dance floor.

"I didn't either," Padma remarked.

Over at the doors to the Great Hall, Michelle and Draco just walked in and Parvati and Lavender moved over to them like a magnet.

"Hermione, why aren't you dressed up? It said you had to dress up!" cried Parvati when she and Lavender reached Draco and Michelle.

Michelle silently laughed; Parvati and Lavender thought she really was Hermione Granger!

"Except who's this guy with you, Hermione? He's not Ron," Lavender said, looking Draco up and down in disgust.

"This is Ron, he's just changed his appearance a bit for his costume," Michelle said. "But listen ho-girls, Ron and I are going to go sign up for the costume contest thing."

"OK," Parvati said, glancing at Lavender with a raised eyebrow.

Michelle took Draco's hand and led him to a sheet where students got to enter their names to try and win a prize for their costume. Only a few of the seventh year students had already signed up when the two reached the sheet. Draco wrote his and Michelle's name down while Michelle went off to find Harry.

"Hey Harry, nice costume," Michelle said sarcastically.

"You already told me that earlier," Harry replied coolly. "And since when were we on a first name basis?"

Padma quickly whispered something in Harry's ear before skirting away. Michelle put her hand on her hip and looked at Harry who smirked.

"What happened to that skimpy outfit you had on earlier? Never mind...why don't you say we go out to the Hall for a bit?" he asked, grabbing Michelle around the waist.

Michelle wiggled out of Harry's grasp and slapped him. At that same moment though, Draco showed up and wrapped an arm around Michelle's waist. Harry massaged his cheek.

"What was that for Granger?" asked Harry.

"I'm not Granger! I'm your' fucking twin sister!" exclaimed Michelle. "And I'd rather not snog you, thank you very much."

"'Elle?"

"No, it's fucking Mona Lisa."

"Good costume, and let me guess, this clown is Malfoy."

"Har, har, Potter, I'm supposed to be the Weasel," Draco said.

"Same thing mate," Harry said, shrugging. "Now, if you two don't mind, I need to go find my date."

Michelle and Draco watched Harry walk away before going off to find their friends.

A few hours later, after a lot of punch and dancing, Dumbledore stood on a platform. "Ahem, if I could have your attention please."

The students stopped talking (there currently wasn't any music playing) and looked up at their headmaster.

"Ah, yes, I see you are all enjoying yourselves immensely. But now, it's time for our annual costume contest that takes place just for the seventh year students," Dumbledore said. "Now, when I call your name, will you please take a step onto the platform we have here that I myself am standing on. Line up starting on the far side of the platform and a spin of some sort for us."

Michelle and Draco made their way over to Harry and Padma while Dumbledore called out the first names.

"Did you sign up, you guys?" asked Michelle.

"Hell no! I told Padma that I wasn't going up there like this," Harry replied.

"I don't know why though, he's so cute!" Padma said, looking at Harry adoringly.

Draco snickered and Michelle just smirked at Harry's growl. Harry put his face near Michelle's ear as in a whisper.

"It's because I'm stepping down from this so you'll step down from the bet," Harry whispered before pulling away.

Michelle looked at Harry and then looked away again in frustration while Draco and Padma looked at the two in confusion.

"Next, we have Michelle Potter as Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy as Ron Weasley," Dumbledore said, rereading what he just read.

Michelle grabbed Draco's hand and walked up the platform next to a Hufflepuff female that Michelle recognized as Susan Bones under her gruesome vampire costume of dried blood and fangs. When Michelle looked out in the small crowd of about twenty students, she spotted Hermione glaring up at her with an arm of Ron's loosely around her waist.

"Now we have, ahem, Hermione Granger as a fairytale pixie and Ron Weasley as a circus clown," Dumbledore said.

A few students laughed at Ron's get-up which consisted of his hair done up in a fro with multi-coloured streaks, some really baggy spotted pants, and a white button up shirt that matched the pants, topped off with rainbow suspenders and a squirt flower hanging out of his pocket. Michelle tried to push the thoughts she had about Ron aside, but failed. She just figured she'd be able to get him out of her head later that night with Draco.

After a few more names and half the seventh year population were on the platform, Dumbledore walked over to the other judges of McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout, to discus who they believed looked the best.

Harry was hoping Michelle would win so she would step aside for Harry to win the bet - he knew he could win it. Padma leaned in closer to Harry.

"I hope one of our sisters' win," Padma said as she looked up at her twin dressed up in a flower gown and crown that had tiny flowers sewn onto it (she was supposed to be Mother Earth).

"Yeah," Harry said, also looking at Parvati and thinking she couldn't win.

Dumbledore walked up to Michelle and pulled her away from the other students.

"Did you use the Polyjuice Potion?" he asked.

"Sir, I'm offended. Of course not! I wouldn't have had enough time to make one if I wanted to. But I wouldn't have if I could've," Michelle said, putting a hand on her chest in that offended way that people do.

"Quite sorry Ms. Potter, go back on the platform," Dumbledore said, walking back over to the judges.

Michelle stood back onto the platform with the help of Draco who looked at her. Dumbledore stood up at the front.

"Sorry for the wait, we have the winners. In third place, we have Justin Flinch-Fletchy for his zombie outfit. In second, we have Hermione Granger for her pixie costume. And in first place for her original idea of being Hermione Granger, Michelle Potter," Dumbledore said. "And she wins fifty-six Galleons as the prize."

"That's an odd number," Michelle said, tacking the bag of gold from Dumbledore.

"Ah, yes, it just came into my head for some reason," replied Dumbledore. "Now, it's time for you all to turn in, no wondering about. Good-night."

Michelle and Draco walked over to Harry and Padma.

"Congratulations Michelle," Padma said. "Um listen Harry, I'm going to go now, I had a great time." She looked past the open doors before kissing Harry's lips swiftly and leaving.

"Good job, now you can drop out of the bet and let me win it," Harry said, throwing an arm over his sister's should as the three made their way out of the Hall. "I'm only saying this cause I know if you tried, you could get Ron in bed in two minutes."

"Harry..." Michelle started.

"No, come on, we were going to split the money anyways, now you got your own share, I just need to shag Granger."

"You two were going to split the money and not include me?" asked Draco, clearly offended.

"Yes, because we'd get more money that way," Michelle said.

"True, so true, and so smart, that's why I love you," Draco replied, kissing Michelle's lips as Harry tried to get his arm off of Michelle's shoulder.

Michelle laughed. "Then you should love Harry, it was his idea."

"Nah, he's not a woman, nor is he hot in my eyes."

Harry grinned. "That's good that you don't love me, but I'm going to go and try to get Granger in my bed. 'Night."

"'Night," Michelle and Draco said together.

Draco grabbed Michelle's hand as they continued walking down the stairs to the dungeon. "Speaking of getting in bed..."

"How do we get the guys out of your dorm?" asked Michelle.

"I'll just shove them out of the dorm or something."

"OK..."

"Wow, your hair is changing back to red. I like your red hair," Draco said, twirling some of Michelle's hair on his finger. "And listen to me, I sound like a drunken man."

Michelle just laughed as she pulled Draco into the common room.

**A/N:**_ Well that's another chapter over and done with; tell me what you think by reviewing! Just hit the _**Submit Review**_ button please and thank you!! Until next time..._


	7. Cheaters

**The Potter Twins**

**A/N:** _Thanks to _**Eilidh**_ (no new chapters. LoL, don't worry, I don't care, LoL), _**Amanda **_(no worries about it being short), _**JAML **_(where did you go for your vacation?), and _**Greek Mione**_ (thank you) for reviewing. Please review!!_

**!#&** _means a change in time, equal to a star._

**--Chapter 7--Cheaters**

"So did you guys do it last night? We know you were planning it," Pansy said the morning after at breakfast.

"No we didn't. We couldn't get the guys to leave the dorm," Michelle replied, telling the truth.

"You didn't come up to the dorm though. I didn't know you even came in until I saw you in your bed," Blaise said.

"Draco and I talked for a long time. We actually figured out a few things," Michelle said, looking down the table at Draco and Harry.

"Like?" asked Pansy.

"I told him my wanting to have sex last night was a one-time thing, and I want to wait until I'm married."

"I bet Draco was furious with himself for not being able to get the guys out."

"He was for a bit, then he calmed down and we made out. Then we talked a bit longer before we called it a night. I think he's still a bit touchy this morning about the whole situation, so don't mention it. And don't comment on the fact that we talked about it. We're supposed to be the 'touchy, physical type' couple," Michelle said.

**--Harry--**

"Why so glum chum?" asked Harry when he took a seat next to Draco when he entered the Great Hall.

"Nothing," Draco muttered.

"OK, so how was your night last night? Mine was horrible. Granger hexed me and told me she would never sleep with me," Harry said.

"Let me in the club. Michelle and I couldn't get the guys out of the dorm so we just went to bed. And Michelle told me last night was a one-time thing - her wanting to have sex before she was married."

"Poor guy, but at least I don't have to have those nasty images of you two."

Draco laughed despite himself. "So are we having a practice today, Cap?"

"Yeah, but I have to let everyone know because I just decided it," Harry said, getting up from the table.

He passed a few students before stopping at Michelle. Harry took a seat next to her quickly.

"Hey 'Elle, we're going to have a practice later today at around 1 o'clock, alright?" he asked.

"OK, sounds good, talk to you later, go now," Michelle replied.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going. Pansy, Blaise." Harry said before walking on down the table.

"Well that's going to take up my afternoon. I hope you two won't become lost without me," Michelle said, looking at Pansy and Blaise.

"Har har, very funny. Do you honestly believe we're insufferable losers without you?" asked Pansy.

Michelle just looked at Pansy with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Never mind, don't answer that, I don't like that look."

Blaise just laughed and Michelle just stood up.

"Well losers, I must leave you now because I have to a sign out a book from the library. Then I'm going to go out to the field," Michelle said.

"OK, go away, we don't want you here anyways," Blaise replied.

Michelle glared at her two friends before shaking her red locks and leaving the Great Hall. She saw a couple leaning against one of the walls that was in the shadows and she realized it was Ron and Hermione. A pang of jealousy filled Michelle before she thought of Draco. Smirking, Michelle walked over to them.

"Hey Granger, great example to the younger students," Michelle muttered, leaning on the wall next to the couple. "I bet Dumbledore would be glad to know his Head Girl sets such good examples for the school."

Hermione and Ron hastily pulled away and looked at Michelle.

"Potter, move along, there's nothing to see here," Hermione said.

"Uh-huh, just to let you know, you might want to smooth out that outfit before Professor Snape comes along," Michelle said, walking away, looking back over her shoulder.

Hermione was flattening her blouse just as Snape walked around the corner and looked at the two.

**!#&**

"Good practice team, remember we're going to be having a game against Hufflepuff," Harry said when the Slytherin team entered the changing room.

"Oh, that's going to be so easy!" exclaimed Timothy Ring, a third year Chaser.

"Shut up Ring," Michelle said, punching his shoulder.

"Owe, bitch, don't punch me," Timothy said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Well don't go jinxing our team," Michelle said, quickly grabbing her clothes and going to the showers.

"Oh, Ashley, you need to work on your throwing just a bit. I suggest you do that with Ring after school," Harry said before leaving the changing rooms.

Only when Harry was walking through the main floor corridors to the Great Hall so he could access the Grand Staircase, did he realize that Draco hadn't been in the change rooms after practice. Harry, feeling only slightly suspicious, decided he was going to go check out the Quidditch field to see if his friend was still flying around out there. Normally Harry wouldn't care what Draco was doing, but right now, he had a strange feeling and he wanted to discover why. As soon as Harry reached the Quidditch pitch, he understood why he was feeling strangely.

It was because Draco was making out with a girl under the bleachers that wasn't Harry's sister, a.k.a., Draco's girlfriend. Harry shook his head, kicked the ground and left the pitch before they noticed him. As Harry saw it now though, Draco could have his fun with that girl as long as Michelle didn't find out and didn't get hurt in the process. Because if she did get her heart crushed because of their best friend, Harry would beat the living day lights out of Draco. But then again, if Michelle found out, then she figured out that Harry knew, well then Draco and Harry would both get their asses kicked.

Still shaking his head slightly, Harry made his way into the Hogwarts castle. He didn't know if he should tell his sister about her boyfriend or not, so he decided he'd go and find his girlfriend.

**--Michelle--**

When Michelle finished having a shower and was dressed, she walked over to the Quidditch pitch - which she did every time after a practice or game. She didn't know why she liked to sit there, but she had been doing it since she accepted to be Keeper in her second year. Harry often joined her after games, but he didn't see the point in going there after practice.

_"Why would I want to stay out there after a practice when I can go out and find a chick to snog?"_ he had asked her once.

_"I don't know, but hey, if you aren't there, I can sit in the silence by myself and not have to look at you and be disgusted,"_ Michelle had joked back.

Michelle walked up to the bleachers, ignoring the couple that were making out. She looked over to the goal posts and sighed. Naturally, she wished it was dark out and the stars were glowing, but it was mid-afternoon and the sun was blazing hot for a November sun. The girl from the kissing started to moan and Michelle looked down between the rows.

The couple was really going at it down there, the guy's pants off, revealing his boxers, and the girl's top was off, showing her bra. Only when the girl groaned 'Draco' did Michelle get up from her seat and run down the stairs.

"Draco! How the fuck could you?" screamed Michelle when she reached the floor where the two were and she confirmed that the guy was in fact Draco.

"'Elle, what are you doing here?" asked Draco, grabbing his pants and getting off the girl.

"Maybe I should go..." the girl, who Michelle didn't know, said, grabbing her top and moving to leave.

"No, stay with us, Stupefy," Michelle said, pointing her wand at the blonde idiot. "Why Draco, why?"

"I can explain 'Elle..." Draco started, Michelle crying and looking at him. "Actually, no I can't. All I can say is that she grabbed me after practice and we started to make out."

Michelle slapped him hard, hard enough to leave a mark and she didn't fell hurt by the shock on his face. "That was for making me cry, the only guy to have ever made me cry was Harry, and that was when we were six." She slapped him again. "That was for cheating on me with some slut." This time she really decked him with a huge punch in the jaw. "And that was for breaking my heart, you fucking bastard."

Draco looked down and whispered, "I'm so sorry 'Elle, I didn't mean to."

"Bullshit, and don't call me _'Elle_ again, because, like our relationship, our friendship is over." Michelle spun on her heel and left the Quidditch pitch, crying all the way to the castle.

**--Harry--**

"So we're going to meet up later, right?" asked Ginny, just finishing buttoning up her blouse as she and Harry walked out of an empty classroom.

"I dunno, you want to?" asked Harry back, walking behind Ginny.

"Oh no, I don't want to spend time with my boyfriend, not at all," said Ginny sarcastically.

"OK, I'll just have to find some one else to see tonight," Harry replied, looking serious and wrapping an arm around Ginny as the two walked down the corridor.

Ginny pushed on Harry's chest so he took his arm off before planting it on again. "Well I got to go to Quidditch practice, meet me in the classroom after dinner."

"Want to tell me any of your teams' special moves?"

"Will you tell me any of _your_ teams' special moves, Mr. Captain?"

"Hell no sweetheart, there's no way I'd tell you."

"That's your answer, bye," Ginny said before walking away.

Harry smirked to himself before heading to the Grand Staircase, and going into the Heads' common room. Hermione was sitting on the couch, reading a book. He headed over to her and sat beside Hermione.

"Now, can you tell me why you're always sitting here, reading, when ever I walk into the room?" asked Harry.

"It's because I enjoy reading in here, but you would know that I liked to read if you knew anything about me," Hermione replied, flipping her page.

"OK, so you like to read Granger, I knew that, but why are you in here? I would have though you would've cleared off before I arrived because you know you want me and you don't know how long you can hold off your urges."

"You're too conceited, Potter. If you want to know, Ron has Quidditch practice."

"I knew that too, so that gives us about what, an hour to fool around?" asked Harry, leaning towards Hermione and getting her mouth in a kiss.

"Potter, stop, I'm not going to be your make-out toy any longer!" yelled Hermione, pushing Harry off her. "I won't cheat on Ron with you, and I won't let you cheat on Ginny with me."

"Come on Granger, what they don't know can't kill them," Harry said before kissing Hermione again.

Hermione nodded, still kissing Harry, and pulled Harry down on top of her as she lay back down on the couch. Harry ran his hands up and down Hermione's sides and front as she ran her hands through his hair. _Wow, I can't believe Hermione is giving in so easily when last night she told me she would never do this with me, _Harry thought to himself as he took Hermione's blouse of fiercely. Even though Harry believed Hermione would try to stop him any time, he continued to advance on her. The two were so involved with each other that they didn't even notice some one enter the room.

"H-Hermione? What are you doing? And with _him_?"

Harry and Hermione both tore each others hands and lips off one another and looked at the portrait hole.

**--Michelle--**

Michelle was in the Prefects bathroom (Harry had told her the password even though she wasn't a Prefect), cleaning her face free of the tears that streamed it. She couldn't believe Draco had cheated on her. _Cheated on me, _Michelle though, _How__ could he? He's such an inconsiderate bastard. But the again, he _is_ Draco Malfoy, one of Slytherins' many assholes. I don't know how I could have trusted him!_ She splashed water on her face once more before drying her face. When she looked up, Draco was standing there, gazing at her.

"What do you want Malfoy?" snapped Michelle.

"I just want to talk Michelle," Draco replied, moving closer to her.

Michelle moved backwards from him. "Talk then, you have one minute, starting now."

"OK, you know that it isn't in my reputation to apologize for my actions, but since I did something to hurt you, I have to. I'm so, so sorry that I cheated on you. I didn't want to, honestly I didn't. It just happened; I don't know what to say. But I hope that some where in your cold heart that you'll forgive me. You might not want to be my girlfriend, but I wish we could be friends still," Draco said, wringing his hands.

"Is that all?" asked Michelle.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Draco replied.

"You went under your minute, your loss, Malfoy," Michelle said before leaving the bathroom.

"Michelle, wait up!" called Draco, following her, and grabbing her arm.

Michelle took out her wand and pointed it at Draco as he spun her around. "_Petrificus__ Totalus_."

Draco froze up and fell to the floor. Michelle took one last look at him, a frown on her face, and walked away from him. She walked to the Great Hall and headed down to the dungeons in a trance. When she entered the common room, her face absolutely blank, Pansy and Blaise went rushing over to Michelle.

"Oh my God, you look like you've been stunned Michelle," Pansy said, taking Michelle to the couch.

"What's wrong Michelle? I know you don't like to talk about your feelings and shit, but you don't look well," Blaise added.

Tiffy fluttered off of Blaise's shoulder and onto Michelle's, looking confused.

"Malfoy and I broke up…I need to see Harry," Michelle said, standing up. "Tiffy, stay here with Blaise and Pansy."

The other two girls tried to argue with Michelle, to see why she and Draco broke up, but Michelle just shook them off and left through the portrait hole. Students that were in the Entrance Hall looked at Michelle because it wasn't everyday that the Princess of Slytherin walked around in a trance-like state around the school. It made them fear her because they had no idea when she would snap out of it and bark at all of them or hex them.

Michelle didn't seem to notice, she didn't really notice where she was going, but she figured it was to the Heads' common room. The lady in the portrait looked at Michelle for a long time before Michelle realized she needed to say the password.

"Caramilk," Michelle said when she found her voice.

"Thank you dear, but I don't know if you want to go in there, a red-headed boy just went in, and the Head Girl and Head Boy are both in there," the portrait replied, swinging open.

Michelle walked in and found Harry, Hermione, and Ron all standing there, having a shouting match.

"You slut! How could you have cheated on me with bloody Harry Potter for Merlin's sake? Why couldn't you have snogged on of my friends – our friends- why our enemy?" shouted Ron. "You're almost as bad as Ginny…"

"Don't drag Ginny into this. She doesn't need to know," Harry said calmly.

"Oh and why not? You cheated on her; you cheated on my baby sister with my girlfriend! She deserves to know."

"You'd crush her even more Weasley if you told her. Just let me break up with her."

"Wow Potter's actually got a heart, I don't believe it. And hey, look there's your sister; does she know how big of a heart you have?"

Michelle froze; she didn't think any of them would have noticed her. Hermione caught Michelle's eye, but Michelle quickly looked to Harry. Immediately Michelle knew that Harry and Hermione had been making out and Ron walked in on them. Hey, it was a twin thing.

"Shut it Weasley. Why are you getting so worked up about? I mean, it's not like you've been totally faithful to Granger…" Michelle trailed off. Ron gulped while Hermione looked at him. "Oh what, she doesn't know?"

"Know what, Potter?" snapped Hermione.

"The Weasel's been cheating on you."

"He has, with whom?"

Harry looked at Michelle. She knew she was going to lie, and plant the seed of a lie into Ron, making him believe it. But that wasn't big; she'd done that a bunch of times. Michelle had the ability to make some one believe anything she wanted, even if it was a complete and total lie. "I hate to tell you this Granger, but it's been with me."

Hermione gasped and Ron looked at her. Harry just looked upwards.

"What, I haven't been seeing you behind Hermione's back!" yelled Ron.

"Yes you have been Weasley. Don't deny it. You met me everyday after dinner in McGonagall's classroom to teach me a lesson in…"

"OK, shut up, it's true!"

"Ron how could you?" asked Hermione.

"She's just too irresistible. If it hadn't been for you and Malfoy, I would have snogged her in public!" Ron said.

"Weasley, leave now before I hex you for touchy my sister," Harry said sternly.

"You know I should hex you for touching _my_ sister," Ron replied, moving towards the portrait hole.

"But I had a right. I saved her life, now bye," said Harry, pushing Ron out. He turned back towards Hermione and Michelle.

"Thanks Potter, I didn't feel like explaining myself to Ron," Hermione said.

"Yeah, whatever, I don't know why I did that though. If word spreads that I helped you, oh boy, I'd be in shit," Michelle said. She turned to Harry. "And you, the next time you plan to cheat on your girlfriend, go up to your dorm so nobody walked in on you. Or make sure you go somewhere where nobody can find you." She looked off into space.

"'Elle, are you OK?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I'll talk to you after, but you need to break up with Ginny, unless you and Granger are planning on continuing this fling behind her back, but I think Weasley will tell her."

"Potter, you have to tell Ginny, she's my friend and she needs to hear it from you," Hermione said to Harry.

"I know I'll do that now. I'll talk to you later 'Elle, like here in ten minutes," Harry said before leaving.

"Can I stay here until he comes back?" asked Michelle, sitting down.

"Yes, I don't care actually. But tell me, why did you make up that lie, and how did you make Ron believe it?" asked Hermione.

"Because my brother wanted me to, and on the how, that's my secret. Besides, we did make out once, before I started to go out with Malfoy."

"You call each other by your last names?"

"No, I just don't want to go into it with you Granger."

"OK…why were you dressed up like me last night?"

"Because I wanted to win, duh, and I thought you were smart. It was a good idea, unlike your fairy thing idea."

"I was a pixie, but whatever Potter, don't get all bitchy," Hermione said.

"Shut up Granger, leave me alone," Michelle replied.

**--Harry--**

"Ginny, what are you doing?" asked Harry when he found Ginny making out with a guy in the corridor outside the Great Hall.

"Uh…Harry, what are you doing here? I wasn't going to meet up with you until later," Ginny said, pulling away from the blonde boy.

"Yeah, I know, but I just wanted to break up with you."

"What, why?" she asked.

"Don't be a retard Weasley, you've been cheating on me, and I know it. Besides, I've been having a fling myself because you haven't been cutting it."

"Fine you bastard, I don't like you anymore anyways."

"Sure you don't, you'll always like me though, you stupid little bitch," Harry said before turning to the sixth year boy. "Good luck with her, she likes to fool around with other guys. And the only reason I'm not hexing you to hell and back, you little fucker, is because I don't care for her."

Harry walked along the corridors, his usual growl plastered on his face. He walked into the Heads' common room to see Michelle sitting on the couch, looking at her fingernails. Michelle looked up and smiled at him as he sat down beside her.

"What's up 'Elle, you looked depressed when you came in here earlier," Harry said. "And where's Granger?"

"She went to go talk to those other Gryffindor bitches," Michelle replied. "Now, before I tell you what happened, I want you to know that I took care of him."

"What are you talking about 'Elle?"

"Malfoy, he cheated on me! That fucking asshole cheated on me! But I slapped him around a bit and did the Full Body Bind spell on him so you don't have to do anything to him. Hell, you can still be his friend, but I'll never talk to him again."

"Oh 'Elle, I'm so sorry, I didn't want you to find out. Well I did, but…"

"Wait, you knew about this and didn't tell me?" shouted Michelle, standing up.

"Yes, but I only found out today, right after we had practice. I was going to tell you, but not today, you looked too sad," Harry said, standing up in a gesture to hug his sister.

"Don't fucking touch me Harry! Whatever, I'm out, and don't follow me!" snapped Michelle, before storming out of the Heads' common room.

Harry sat back down on the couch and sighed. Hermione came in and looked back at the portrait hole before sitting with Harry.

"Why did your sister just storm out of here?" asked Hermione.

"Let's just say that the day has been one for cheaters," Harry said, wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

**A/N:**_ There you go, was it long enough? Hope so, well you all know what to do. Thanks!_


	8. Christmas Party

**The Potter Twins**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and Co. Nor do I own Michelle Potter. I do own Michnsy though, all profits of that go to Michelle and Pansy though.

**A/N:**_ I have over come Writer's Block, yay! Thanks to  
_**Amanda - **_I read it...I think...LoL. I must have if you updated awhile back...  
_**JAML - **_Sun burns suck...LoL, I rarely get them because they like are afraid of me. Haha. Was this a fast enough update? I hope so.  
_**Eilidh - **_Stupid school...I hate it, I really have no use for it, but I must go anyways, grr. LoL.  
_**Melissa - **_I'm glad you love it but if you have a problem with me writing R/D fics DON'T READ THEM...LoL. I luv you too darling. :D_

_for__ reviewing. :D Anyways...please read and review this chapter, it will make me really happy. :D_

**--Chapter 8-- Christmas Party**

Several weeks later, after many glares and fights between Michelle, Harry and Draco, Father Christmas was making his presence around the Hogwarts' grounds. Harry had obviously won the bet when he and Hermione went public with their relationship after they had sex three weeks after Ron walked in on them. The school the was in shock, naturally, just like they were when Harry defeated Voldemort.

"So shall we throw a Christmas party or something in here?" asked Hermione when she was sitting with Harry on the couch.

"With who?" asked Harry back.

"With our friends' silly," Hermione said.

"Which ones, mine or yours?"

"Both of ours."

"Are you joking?" laughed Harry.

"No, should I be?"

"Just because we're going out doesn't mean our friends will get along Hermione. Believe me, I know the Slytherins, they think all Gryffindors are a bunch of little fuckers."

"Just ask them, please Harry," Hermione said, smiling.

"OK, but I tell you, they'll say no," Harry replied.

**!#&**

"You want to invite us to a Christmas party in the Heads' common room?" asked Michelle when Harry asked them all (Michelle, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle) to the Christmas party.

Harry nodded.

"Who would be going?" asked Draco.

"Well you guys and the Gryffindors," Harry replied, mentioning the last part quietly.

"The Gryffindors?" asked Pansy in disgust.

"Yeah, it's for Hermione. Hell, you guys don't have to look at them. Because if you don't show up on Christmas Eve, the Gryffindors will think you're all a bunch of scared little fucks, then you'll be putting the good name of Slytherin to shame.

"Bullshit Potter! You already did that on your own when you continued to be involved after Granger after you shagged her," Draco said.

"I've dated other Gryffindors, why is Hermione any different?"

"Because she's _Granger_," Michelle said. "My _enemy_."

"Yeah, you don't see Michelle going around snogging Weasel then inviting us to Christmas parties. Jeez Potter, we're not going," Draco said.

"Shut up Malfoy. Now Harry, because I'm your sister, I'll come. Hell, tell Granger I'll provide drinks," Michelle said, smirking.

"Yeah, we'll all come," Blaise said. "Right?"

Everyone nodded, except for Draco who was scowling at Michelle.

"Great, I'll go tell Hermione," Harry said, getting up and leaving.

Draco moved over to Michelle. "I didn't think you'd want to go."

"I don't. I'm just going because you don't want to," Michelle replied, getting up.

"I said I was sorry Michelle! It's been two months almost, when will you forgive me?"

"Maybe when you leave me alone!" she said, running up the stairs to the girls' dorms.

Pansy and Blaise followed Michelle to the dorms. Blaise shut the door gently and looked at Michelle who was laughing.

"Um, Michelle, why are you laughing?" asked Pansy. "You looked super pissed at Malfoy down there."

"Oh God, I've stopped being pissed at him like over a month ago," Michelle laughed. "I just love to see him depressed. Besides, I want to see what he'll give me for Christmas."

"You're too much 'Elle," Blaise said, laughing as well.

**--The Gryffindors--**

"Hey Ginny, how are you making out with your break-up with what's-his-face?" asked Hermione, hugging Ginny when she saw her - she originally just went to the Gryffindor Tower to ask her friends to her and Harry's Christmas party - but Ginny was crying on an armchair.

"Stupid Ernie tried to get back together with me," Ginny sighed. "But I'm alright, I guess. What about you? I know how much of a pain Harry can be."

"Oh Harry's wonderful. Which reminds me, we're throwing a Christmas party in the Heads' common room on Christmas Eve, want to come?"

"Sure, who else is going?"

"Well Harry's asking the seventh year Slytherins, so I think they'll come. And you, and the seventh year Gryffindors."

"So Draco Malfoy's going to be going?"

"Probably, he is Harry's best friend. Why?" asked Hermione, smiling.

Ginny blushed slightly.

"Ginny! Do you like Malfoy?"

"Maybe..."

"He's not dating Potter anymore, you should go for it."

"OK, I will."

"But I'll talk to you later, I have to ask the guys if they want to come," Hermione said, leaving Ginny and walking over to her group of friends. "Hi guys."

"Hi," they all mumbled.

"Are you guys still mad at me? Because if you are, I'm sorry, but I can't control my feelings."

"God Hermione, you're so conceited. This has nothing to do with you! Neville and Luna just broke up," Ron said bitterly.

"Oh my," she said, hugging Neville. "I'm so sorry Neville. But I do have some news though."

"Shoot," Seamus said, nodding his head slightly.

"I'm having a Christmas party on Christmas Eve in the Heads' room, and I want you all there."

"Of course we'll be there."

"OK, well, I'll see you guys later; I have to go to the library."

**--The Next Day--**

"Harry, wait up!" yelled Michelle, running to catch up with Harry. They had Advanced Charms, a class they didn't take with the Gryffindors.

"Oh hey 'Elle, what's up?" asked Harry, slowing down so Michelle could catch up. Tiffy flew ahead to Zippy and pulled on his wing.

"I've been looking for you since breakfast was over. Where'd you disappear to?"

"Hermione and I were taking a break in the broom closet."

"OK, I don't need to know anymore," she laughed as they entered the class room. "Can you tell me if the Gryffindors are going to yours and Granger's Christmas party thing or not?"

"They're coming," Harry said, sitting down, Michelle beside him.

Draco walked in and sat on the opposite side of Harry, ignoring both of them. Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Alright class, listen up, after Christmas break, we will start to review all the spells you've learned over the years," said the tiny Professor Flitwick. "But today, we will be going over the _Fidelius Charm_. Can anyone tell me what it does?"

Michelle raised her hand immediately.

"Ah, Ms. Potter."

"The _Fidelius Charm _is a complex and powerful charm that hides people completely; their location is known only to their designate Secret Keeper," Michelle explained.

"Correct five points to Slytherin. Since we can't practice the charm in here, I'm going to ask you all to take notes on the matter," Flitwick said, as writing appeared on the blackboard.

**!#& **

"I can't believe McGonagall gave us that essay to write!" complained Michelle at dinner.

"I know, who cares about learning about Animagi," Harry said. "I mean, we both are one."

"Harry, be quiet, Pansy and Blaise might have heard you," Michelle said, nodding her head towards her friends. She looked at Tiffy and Zippy. "Don't tell anyone, you guys."

"Why would we do that? You two are our owners," Zippy said.

"OK, we don't want to get in trouble, now do we?" asked Michelle.

"Well at least the essay should be easy," Harry said.

Draco looked down the table at Harry and Michelle. Michelle looked back but quickly turned away.

"When are you going to forgive that poor bastard?" asked Harry, looking at Draco.

"When I feel like it," Michelle replied.

"Well that better be soon, I hate the tension between you two," Harry said, getting up.

"Yeah, yeah, go have fun with Granger," Michelle smirked.

**!#&**

Michelle threw on a green tank top to match her green skirt that she was wearing. She put her hair up into a ponytail before wrapping a piece of tinsel around it. Glancing at herself one more time, Michelle smiled and turned to Pansy and Blaise.

"You ladies ready to go?" asked Michelle, putting a tiny Santa hat on Tiffy's head.

"Of course we are," Pansy said, making her way out of the girls' dorm.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Millicent Bulstrode, sitting on her bed, Emma Dobbs on hers as well.

"Oh, didn't Harry invite you two? Him and Granger are throwing a Christmas party for the seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors," Michelle smirked. "Imagine that...well you two have a good night, we'll see you in the morning. Happy Christmas!"

Michelle laughed as she left the dorm and ran down to catch up with Pansy and Blaise; Tiffy fluttering behind her.

**--Harry--**

"I'm so happy you decided to go through with this, Harry," Hermione said, kissing Harry quickly.

"Well I want to make you happy. Besides, who cares, I mean the Gryffindors and Slytherins have only been fighting with each other since the school was started..." Harry laughed.

"So you see how stupid this little feud is. None of us are all that different."

"Uh-huh," Harry said, feeling a tug on his black pants.

"Dobby would like Harry Potter to know that all the tinsel has been hung up in the common room," the little house elf said.

"Alright, thanks Dobby, you'll be getting two pairs of socks for Christmas." Dobby beamed in happiness. "Now get going, go celebrate with Winky."

Dobby nodded before scampering off. Hermione brushed her hair once more before grabbing Harry's hand.

"Let's go downstairs, the guests should be here soon," she said, leaving Harry's room.

Harry followed her, smoothing his red shirt down a bit. When they got downstairs, Michelle, Pansy, and Blaise were down there, sitting on the couch. Michelle grinned at the both of them.

**!#&**

Once everyone showed up, nobody was really talking to one another. They were of course off in their little groups, but that was it. Michelle left Pansy and Blaise to walk over to Harry and Hermione.

"This party blows," Michelle said.

"Thanks for stating the plainly obvious, 'Elle," Harry muttered.

"You're welcome," she smiled. "Now you better get us doing something before we all leave."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll think of something," Harry said, pushing Michelle away.

Hermione drank some of the Michnsy that Michelle brought. "This is pretty good...maybe we should all get drunk off this and let it control what we do."

Harry laughed. "Sure, why not." He looked at the groups of people. "Alright, everyone, we want you all to get drunk off Michnsy. If you're too drunk at the end of the night, oh well, that's not our fucking problem."

Hermione poked him in the ribs. "No, if you're all too hammered, you'll all crash here."

Michelle grinned at Harry as all the Gryffindors grabbed another bottle of Michnsy to drink. Soon though, Michelle was being pulled over to the table by Blaise.

After everyone drank their Michnsy, slurred words were flying everywhere. Draco had been pulled to a corner that was free by Ginny; so had Harry by Hermione. Various other couples were scattered across the room; Crabbe and Blaise, Pansy and Neville Longbottom, Lavender and Dean, and Parvati and Seamus. Seeing that only Goyle and Ron were free, Michelle walked over to Ron; she already knew what Goyle was all about.

"Hey Weasley," she smirked.

"Hi Potter," Ron replied, resting his arm on the wall.

"Having fu-fun?" she slurred.

"Not really...my ex-girlfriend is snogging my enemy," Ron said, looking at Harry and Hermione on the couch.

"So? My brother is snogging _my_ enemy," Michelle retorted, also looking at Harry and Hermione before looking back at Ron. She wasn't _totally_ drunk, she was faking it. "Want to make them jealous?"

"Who?" he asked.

"Everyone - my ex, your ex, my brother, your sister, whoever!"

"Sure, but how?"

"By shagging, silly," Michelle giggled, dragging Ron up to the bathroom.

**--Harry--**

Harry's hands lingered on Hermione's hips as they made out on the couch in the common room. Hermione pulled away as she heard a door slam. Looking around, she saw that it was the bathroom door.

"Michelle and Weasley are gone," Harry commented.

"Do you think they're..." Hermione started.

Harry nodded. "In the bathroom together, of course. They're both drunk, why wouldn't they head up to the bathroom?"

"But why? I mean, this stuff doesn't make you totally out of it. What would be the point?"

Harry thought for a moment. "'Elle would to get back at Malfoy...but he's over in the corner with Ginny, so I doubt he'll even notice."

"What about Ron?"

"I have no clue. But I bet neither of them will remember this in the morning, or will they want to. Just like us, we won't remember this either."

**!#&**

When Harry woke up the next morning, Hermione was snuggled up in his arms. He sat up and looked around his dorm. Draco was sprawled out on the floor; he must have decided to sleep up there some time last night, Harry couldn't remember. Letting Hermione go, Harry got out of bed; he was wearing the same thing from the night before. Ignoring the bottles, Harry made his way downstairs to the common room.

Blaise was curled up on an armchair, Crabbe at her feet; Neville and Seamus shared the couch, their heads on the separate armrests; Pansy was sharing the other armchair with Goyle; while Dean was curled up on the floor. Harry figured that the Gryffindor ladies were in Hermione's dorm room. Looking around, Harry couldn't find Michelle or Ron. Frowning slightly, Harry headed back up to his room, he was still tired.

**--Michelle--**

Michelle rolled over; she was lying on a very uncomfortable bed. But as the night before came back in a flash, Michelle groaned and got off the bathroom floor. Stretching, she looked at Ron who was in the tub. She smirked to herself as she turned on the tap.

"What in the bloody hell?" he asked, hitting his head on the side of the bathtub. He looked at Michelle. "Potter, how'd you get in the Gryffindor boys' dorm?"

Michelle rolled her eyes and turned the tap off. "You're not in your precious little dorm room. We're in the Heads' bathroom."

Ron looked back at Michelle in confusion before the events came back to him in full force. His eyes grew wide. "Did we do it?"

"As my mind and body tells me, yes we did," Michelle said. "And you weren't bad."

"So does this mean we're a couple, or just a one-night stand thing?" asked Ron, getting out of the tub.

"What do you want us to be?" she asked, stepping closer to Ron.

"I want us to be more."

"Me too."

Ron kissed Michelle. When they pulled apart, Michelle laughed.

"Now that we're a couple, I can tell you that you were my first," she giggled, kissing Ron again. "But if you tell anyone, I'll hex you to Slytherin's grave and back before you can say 'I'm sorry'."

**--Harry--**

"Um, wake up Harry, please," Hermione said, shaking Harry awake.

"What?" he asked, sitting up.

"It's Malfoy, he's been staring at me for the past five minutes," Hermione replied, pointing to Draco.

Harry looked at Draco, and sure enough, he _was_ staring at them. But Harry noticed that his eyes were glazed.

"Oh, he's just sleep-sitting, he always does that," Harry said, getting out of bed. He walked over to Draco and punched him on the shoulder. "Wake up Malfoy."

Draco snapped out of his trance-like state and blinked a couple of times. "Was I sleep-sitting again?"

"Uh-huh, and you were scaring Hermione," Harry said.

"Sorry Granger," Draco said, looking at Hermione.

She got out of Harry's bed. "It's alright Malfoy." Hermione turned to Harry. "I'm going to have a shower, and then I'll meet you for breakfast."

Harry nodded as she left the room. Draco smirked at Harry as he got off the floor.

**!#&**

"Hey 'Elle, what's up?" asked Harry, leaning on the back of Michelle's armchair in the Slytherin common room.

"Nothing," Michelle replied as Harry sat down across from her.

Harry looked at Michelle and noticed that something was different about her, but it wasn't that noticeable. "Are you not wearing make-up today?"

"What, why would you think that?"

"You just look slightly different, but I can't place why."

Michelle blushed but quickly hid it. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know what it is!" he exclaimed. "You've got that 'I Just Did It' look. Did you shag anyone last night?"

Michelle's face reddened. She really didn't to discus her sex life with her twin brother.

"You did, didn't you? Who was it with? Goyle?" asked Harry.

"Harry, that's just wrong! I would never shag some one I wasn't dating," Michelle said, ignoring Harry's question. But Harry looked at her over his glasses with a sad expression. "Agh, fine, I shagged my boyfriend Ron Weasley last night in the Heads' bathroom."

**A/N:**_ Oki, I know that my OOC people were sort of OOC themselves, but meh, whatever. How is Harry going to react to Michelle's little confession?? Review and wait to the next chapter, which should be up sometime next weekend because I'm only going to update on weekends due to school and homework and crap, so yes. Review, please and thank-you! Oh yes, and I'm sorry it's not that long. _


	9. Shocking News

**The Potter Twins**

**A/N: **_Thanks to  
_**Inside My World - **_why'd you get a new ID thing? You could've just changed the name thing in the settings...haha...anways, you do ballet? Sounds like fun...:D  
_**_and  
_****Don't Call Me, I'm Dead - **_Yay__! I hope you get it up soon. :D :D  
__for__ reviewing the last chapter. -sniff- Only two reviewers...that makes me upset...but I love the two that reviewed :D I love everyone so don't think I'm weird. And I am SO sorry I haven't updated faster, I was grounded of the comp for like a week, and the one weekend I was going to update, I had to baby-sit my little cousins...so yeah, on with the chappie!_

**--Chapter 9--Shocking News**

Harry looked at Michelle in shock. "You're g-going out with Weasel?" he stuttered.

"Yes, I am going out with Ron. Do you have a problem with that?" replied Michelle.

"Hell yeah! Why wouldn't I? You're dating my fucking enemy, our enemy, the one we've hated since we came here...ring any bells?"

"Yeah, it does. It rings the bell that tells me it's all false where it concerns me."

"What are you saying 'Elle?"

"I'm saying that you hate Ron, not me. You're the one who turned down his friendship, not me!" yelled Michelle. "Besides, you're dating my enemy, why can't I date yours? Is it because I'm a woman and you're sexist, or what?"

Harry was stunned. How could he defend himself right now? She was right about Hermione though, he knew it. "Umm, I..."

Michelle shook her head as she stood up. "I was right, you have a problem with me and Ron, but not with you and Granger." She started to walk away and looked back over her shoulder. "Oh yeah, and did you know that Malfoy's dating Ginny?"

Harry's jaw dropped as he watched Michelle leave the Slytherin common room. Since when was his best friend going out with his ex-girlfriend?

"Hey mate," Draco said, sitting down in Michelle's empty seat.

Harry glared at Draco before getting up and leaving a confused Draco behind as he left the common room. He really had nothing to say to Draco at the moment.

**!#&**

Michelle pulled Ron into an empty class room as soon as he walked her way. She pushed Ron against the wall and started to kiss him before he could say anything. Finally though, Ron pulled away.

"Well hello to you too Michelle," he grinned.

"Ooh, first name basis, now, are we?" she replied.

"Don't you want us to be? I mean, you _are_ my girlfriend."

"So what? What if I like the last name thing we have going on? I mean, I liked you the most when I called you Weasel."

"And exactly how long have you liked me?" asked Ron, raising an eyebrow.

"Too long Weasel, now shut up and kiss me," Michelle said, pressing her lips against Ron's again.

**--Harry--**

Harry was lying on his bed, looking at the canopy of it. He hadn't seen Hermione since breakfast and he was missing her. Of course he would never admit it to himself or to anyone else, but Harry was beginning to fall in love with Hermione. Whenever he didn't see her for long periods of time, he started to feel empty but he would never think of it as _love._

"Hey Harry," Hermione said, sitting on Harry's bed, one arm slung over his legs.

"Hey 'Mione," Harry replied, sitting up and kissing Hermione.

They sat there for awhile, kissing and enjoying the other's presence.

"Did you know that my sister and your best friend are dating?" asked Harry when they finally broke apart.

"Yes, Ron informed me of his actions from last night earlier, like right after breakfast," Hermione replied. "I think it's exciting, because neither of them have really seen other people since all those nasty break-ups happened. And who would have thought? Three Slytherin and Gryffindor couples all in the same year, that has to be something."

"Oh yeah, Malfoy and Ginny…I sort of forgot about them. All of this is sort of weird though…to me at least."

"Yeah, it is. I doubt any of us would believe somebody if they told us that this is where we'd be last year."

"I would've believed it because I fancied you then," Harry said, before kissing Hermione again.

**!#&**

"Happy Christmas Harry," Michelle said, handing Harry his Christmas present, because after all, it was Christmas Day. She was still mad at Harry, but she couldn't deny him his present, they were the only family they had, minus the Dursleys' who didn't matter.

"Thanks 'Elle, Happy Christmas to you too," Harry said, taking the present. "I have one for you too, it's upstairs, hold on, let me get it."

Michelle sat down on the couch and looked around. Hermione soon came down and stared at Michelle. Glaring back, Michelle growled.

"What?" she snapped.

"Oh nothing...I was just looking at Ron's new sex-toy," Hermione smirked.

Michelle leaped out of her seat, reaching in her pocket for her wand. "Excuse me?"

"You know. Ron's just using you for sex, and I know this because I'm his best friend."

"You're one to talk Granger. What do you think Harry's doing with you? As soon as he gets tired of you, you'll be out on the curb like the rest of his trash."

A deep growl escaped Hermione before she jumped at Michelle. Michelle yelled as Hermione pulled her hair, and she kicked Hermione off of her. Michelle's wand fell out of her pocket as she got on top of Hermione and pulled her hair right back. Hermione slapped back to try and get Michelle off of her, but Michelle stayed right where she was. Suddenly though, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Michelle. Neither girl had heard anyone through their cries and yells.

"Michelle, Hermione, cut this out!" exclaimed Harry, still holding Michelle. "Now if you weren't my sister, I would have let you two continue, but I can't I have the two women I care for fighting each other."

"She started it," spat Michelle, trying to break free of Harry's clutch.

"I don't care who started it, but you will not fight each other again, understand?" asked Harry.

Michelle just pulled herself free of Harry, ignoring his statement. "Can you tell me why I was here in the first place?"

"Christmas present," Harry replied bluntly, handing Michelle a fallen present.

"Oh yes, now I'm going to go and jump off a tower, Happy Christmas, and thanks," Michelle said, turning on her heel and leaving the common room that was for the Heads', but not before she grabbed her wand.

Harry looked at his disheveled Hermione. "What was that all about?"

"Oh nothing important," Hermione said, sitting. "Did I say Happy Christmas to you yet?"

**!#&**

Over the next few days, Michelle and Hermione couldn't help but contemplate what the other said. Neither of them confronted their boyfriends, nor had they had another confrontation with each other. But that was going to change for Michelle soon; she was determined to find out Ron's intentions.

Ron and Michelle were having a snog fest in Flitwick's classroom, which was about to become more, when Michelle stopped Ron and his roaming hands.

"Ron, stop for a minute please," Michelle pleaded when Ron tried to take her shirt off.

"Mmm...what is it 'Elle?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"Stop it! I'm starting to think that little bug was right about you."

"Oh yeah? And what did that little bug tell you?"

"She told me that you were just using me for sex, is this true?" asked Michelle.

"What? Merlin 'Elle, we haven't had sex since that first time, why would I be using you then?"

"I don't know...I just thought..."

"Well you thought wrong," Ron cut her off as he grabbed her firmly by the arms. "I've fancied you for the past two years and now that I'm with you, I don't want you to break up with me because you think I'm using you, if you still think that way. And I'm with you because you interest me."

Michelle smiled. "I like you too Ron."

Ron kissed Michelle once more before taking her hand and walking out of the classroom.

**--Harry--**

"So Draco, how are things going with Ginny?" asked Harry to Draco as they walked up the dungeon steps. "She's not cheating on you yet, is she?"

"Fuck no, at least not to my knowledge," replied Draco after a moment's thought. "And she's fine, our relationship's fine."

"That's good, I suppose."

"Yeah...how come you never told me she gave so much away?"

"Didn't think you need to know because I thought you might try to shag her."

"Whatever Potter," Draco said as they walked out onto the snow covered grounds.

"So has 'Elle forgiven you yet? I haven't talked to her since Christmas Day," Harry replied, picking up some snow.

"She did, right after I gave her an emerald ring."

Harry looked at Draco.

"I know I shouldn't have given her that because she's 'dating' Weasley, but I couldn't stand her being mad at me," Draco replied.

Harry threw his snowball at Draco. "I know what you mean. She makes you feel bloody guilty even if you didn't do anything _that_ bad," Harry replied as Draco threw snow at him. "And I've had to deal with that forever. At least she could make the Dursleys' feel guilty after they did something horrible to her. I wish I had that fucking ability after Dudley would beat on me."

Draco laughed but stopped when he saw Michelle talking to Pansy and Blaise by the lake. He smirked and looked at Harry. "Should we throw snow at them?"

"Yes, but make the snowballs follow them," Harry replied, enchanting the snowball he was holding.

Draco nodded, making a pile of snowballs and enchanting them.

At the same time, Harry and Draco threw the snowballs at the girls. One of Harry's hit Michelle in the back of the head. She froze and turned around, like Pansy and Blaise did after they were both hit as well.

"Harry James Potter!" screamed Michelle.

"Hey 'Elle, what's up?" smirked Harry.

"I'm going to kill you!" she yelled, picking up some snow and running after Harry.

Draco laughed as he watched his best friend run away, but his laughter didn't last long because Pansy and Blaise were after him.

Pretty soon, there was a full-blown snowball fight between them all. The girls were the most covered in snow even though they had more on their side, but the guys still had their snowballs that followed people. Harry went to throw a snowball at Michelle from behind a tree, but accidentally hit Hermione who had just come wondering out of the castle. Everyone laughed as Hermione's hand went straight to the side of her head and Harry ran over to her, laughing as well.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, I was aiming for 'Elle," Harry said, brushing the snow from Hermione's hair.

"Yeah, sure you were," Hermione said sarcastically, heading back to the castle.

"Honest 'Mione," Harry said, following Hermione inside.

Michelle shook her head and went to Draco. "He's wound tightly around her little finger."

"I know," replied Draco as they made their way to the school, Blaise and Pansy not far behind.

"I'm sort of worried for him Draco. I mean, no girl has had this effect on him before, not even that Cho Chang chick."

"I know what you mean. He acts different with her around."

"Maybe she's the real deal."

"Michelle, we're still in school. I bet that by the end of school, they'll break up. I mean, she's a mudblood. When you're a pureblood, you don't end up with mudbloods," Draco said, walking down the dungeon steps.

"Yeah, you're right. I worry about him too much," Michelle replied, thinking about how her dad was a pureblood and her mother was a muggleborn.

**!#&**

The end of January rolled by and Harry was already being pushed by Hermione to revise. And one morning, Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"Harry, can you look over this revise table I made up for you?" asked Hermione once Harry woke up.

"Merlin Hermione, I'm not even dressed yet and you want me to look at a damn table?" asked Harry, clearly frustrated. "If you remind me one more time to revise, I'm going to break up with you, do you understand? Then we'll go back to hating each other."

Hermione looked like she was about to cry as she put down the sheet. "OK, I don't want you to get good NEWT scores, I'm sorry for trying!"

Harry hugged Hermione before kissing her. "Thanks for your concern though, I just don't feel like studying just yet. Exams aren't until June, so chill for a bit 'Mione."

**--Michelle--**

Michelle ran to the girls' bathroom. She needed to throw up, and badly. This was her seventh time that now that week, and Michelle was starting to think that something was wrong with her.

"Michelle, are you alright?" asked Pansy, knocking on the door.

"I'm fine," was Michelle's reply.

"Are you sure?" asked Blaise.

Michelle flushed the toilet and unlocked the door, leaving the bathroom. "I'm sure; I just think I have a stomach virus or something..."

**--Harry--**

Harry sat at the Slytherin table, loading his plate with breakfast. Crabbe and Goyle sat on either side of him, munching away on food. Draco wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"So Goyle, how do you feel about 'Elle being with Weasley?" asked Harry.

"Uh...it doesn't bother me...err," Goyle replied.

"OK...and how do you feel Crabbe? Not about 'Elle, but about life in general?"

"Fine..." Crabbe said.

"That's good," replied Harry, going back to his breakfast.

Five minutes of silence later, Michelle, Pansy, and Blaise came to sit with the guys; Draco still not there. Harry nodded in greeting to them as they sat.

Michelle only grabbed one piece of toast when a new thought creeped into her head so she took some bacon and sausages as well. With a forced smile on her face, Michelle ate. Harry didn't notice it much though, nobody did.

After they were all done eating, they all stood at the same time.

"We have Double Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts," Michelle stated, slinging her bag on her shoulder.

As the girls left ahead with Crabbe and Goyle, Harry hung back with Michelle.

"Are you OK 'Elle, you look kind of sick," he said as he walked beside Michelle.

"I'm just fine, just a bit tired, that's all," Michelle said, walking on.

Harry frowned as he walked with Michelle. He knew something was up, but he couldn't get it from her unless she wanted him to know, Harry knew that much. As they made their way into Professor Lupin's class room, Harry couldn't shake the vibe he was getting from Michelle.

"Good morning class," Lupin said when everyone was seated in his or hers desk. "Today we will be going over - yes Ms. Potter?"

Michelle put her hand down. "Can I please go see Madam Pomfrey, I don't feel too good."

"You do look a bit green, alright, take your things with you," Lupin said.

Michelle nodded, gathered her books and rushed out of his class. Harry watched her before turning to Pansy and Blaise.

"Do you know what's up with her?" he asked.

Pansy shook her head. "No, we don't Harry, sorry."

**!#&**

When Michelle finally returned to class, she wouldn't answer Harry's questions. She would only tell him that she was fine. And that was all she'd tell anyone who asked. After classes ended and supper was over, Harry, Draco, and Michelle sat in the common room like old times.

"So 'Elle, are you going to tell us what's up?" asked Harry out of the blue.

"No," Michelle said, not looking up from her parchment.

"Come on Michelle, I'm your brother, I deserve to know what's wrong?"

"And I deserve to know as your best friend," Draco added.

Michelle fidgeted in her seat and slowly looked up. Now wasn't really the time to tell them her news, but they were going to need to know what she was hiding sooner or later.

"You can't tell anyone," Michelle finally said. "And I mean no one. Do you both promise me?"

Harry looked at Draco who nodded. "Of course 'Elle, so what's up?"

Michelle sighed. Taking in a deep breath, she said, "Harry, Draco, I am about four weeks pregnant."

**A/N: **_There we go...sorry for the cliffie, I really am, but you wanted a new chappie up, didn't you all? Haha, now review please!!_


	10. Acceptance?

**The Potter Twins**

**_A/N: _**_Thanks to:_

**Amanda - **_You had a vibe, did you? Hah hah...I'm too predictable!  
__and  
_**InsideMyWorld**** - **_So sorry for the cliffie!  
__for__ reviewing.  
__First off, I am absolutely positively sorry for taking so long to update. I had lost my notebook that had this chapter in it, and I had recently just been slacking on everything, so I feel bad. But now I shall try and make regular updates!_

**-Chapter 10- Acceptance?**

"Pregnant?" stuttered Draco.

"Yes, pregnant Draco," Michelle said.

"With Weasley's child I presume," Harry growled.

"Well Ron _is_ my boyfriend, so yes, I am pregnant with his child. Why is it so hard for you two to understand that?"

"It's just hard to believe with all those morals you had. I mean, you wouldn't let me in your pants and we had been best friends six years before-hand, but yet, you'll go ahead and sleep with Weasley when you never even said two civil words to each other," Draco said bitterly.

"Oh calm down Draco! Look, it happened. Now I'm pregnant."

"And you're going to get rid of that baby," Harry said.

"Like an abortion?"

"Yes, exactly."

"No! It's _my_ baby and I'm keeping it. Madam Pomfrey has agreed to talk to Dumbledore for me, because I'm going to start showing before the school year is over," Michelle said, automatically clutching her abdomen.

"Come on 'Elle, be reasonable. You're only seventeen! Weasley doesn't know yet, how do you think he'll react? And how do you expect to care for the baby? Have you thought of all those things?" questioned Harry.

"Yes, I have. I can only hope that he'll respect my decision to keep it and he won't freak out. As for caring for the baby, I have enough money in my vault to live on for a bit. And once I am almost out of money, I can get a job or something."

"OK...well I guess you should go inform your lover boy."

"Oh no! Not yet, I can't. I mean, it was hard enough to just tell you two and neither of you are the father!"

Draco and Harry shared a look unnoticed by Michelle before they each grabbed one of Michelle's arms and lifted her.

"Put me down right now!" shrieked Michelle as she was carried out of the common room. "Woman with child is being man-handled!"

"Be quiet Michelle, we're taking you to Weasley. As much as I detest him, he deserves to know that he's going to be a father, any guy who's girlfriend's pregnant deserves to know," Draco said calmly as he and Harry continued to walk through the halls with a kicking Michelle.

"But I don't want to tell him yet!" whined Michelle.

"Oh great, soon we're going to have two babies around," muttered Harry.

Michelle scowled down at her brother. "Do you know where he is, oh great brother of mine?"

"Draco, hold onto my dear sister while I consult with Messrs Moony, _Wormtail_, Padfoot and Prongs," Harry said, taking out the Marauder's Map that he had managed to swipe from the Weasley twins in their third year. After a quick look at the Map, Harry announced, "He's in the Gryffindor Common Room. I'll get Hermione to get him. You two can stay here while I go get her."

"Is she going to hear about this too?" questioned Michelle.

"Well she will be hearing about it later..."

"Whatever, I'm only going to tell Ron right now. What are you looking at? Go find your precious _Mudblood_," spat Michelle, inwardly gasping at herself. She really did not mean to sound so vicious, but she did not want everybody in the school to know about her _condition_.

Harry did not say anything as he took off down the hallway. The Marauder's Map informed him that Hermione was in their common room, so that is where he headed. Once Harry reached Hermione, he grabbed her arm.

"Come, I need you to get Weasley for Michelle, it's really important," he said.

"What's so important?" questioned Hermione as she allowed herself to be dragged from the common room.

"Umm...I'm not allowed to say, it's not my right."

"Oh alright," sighed Hermione as they reached Draco and Michelle.

Draco was behind Michelle, holding her around the waist, causing Hermione to raise an eyebrow at the two, not knowing that he was doing that so Michelle would not bolt.

"Take Michelle to the Ancient Runes classroom, no one's there. They can talk in there," Harry said, glancing at the Map.

"OK," Draco nodded.

"Will anyone tell me what's going on?" asked Hermione.

"No, this isn't any of your concern Granger," snapped Michelle.

"I'm just going to take her away now before she bites one of our heads off," said Draco, pulling Michelle away by the arm.

"Let me go Malfoy, I am perfectly capable of walking on my own you know," growled Michelle when they had been walking awhile.

"I think you'll bolt," Draco replied.

"I won't, I've decided to tell Ron willingly. Now let me go!"

"I don't trust you," Draco said, holding Michelle around the waist once more and hoisting her up before walking off.

"Put me down _now_ Draco. Students could start to talk about how you're holding me _and_ we're both seeing different people, so that is _not_ cool."

In fact, there were a couple of younger girls giggling at Michelle struggling against Draco. Draco nodded merrily at the young girls as he and Michelle entered the Ancient Runes classroom. Once Draco had shut the door, Michelle broke free of his clutch. Storming to a corner of the room, Michelle plunked herself into one of the desks.

"You're a bugger, you know that Malfoy?" huffed Michelle.

"So I've been told," Draco replied, folding his arms across his chest as he leant against the wall.

"What was that all about with Michelle?" asked Hermione as she and Harry made their way to the Gryffindor common room.

"You're a girl Hermione, think about it," Harry shrugged.

"Oh," Hermione replied as she thought about it for a second.

"Thanks for getting Weasley for me because I don't know where the Gryffindor common room is," lied Harry after a moment of silence as they climbed up the stairs.

"It's nothing; I just wish I knew what this was all about."

"You'll know all about it sooner or later."

"Fine…umm…stay here and I'll go get Ron," Hermione said before walking off.

Leaning against the wall, Harry only had to wait five minutes before Hermione came back with Ron. When they reached Harry, Ron looked totally confused as to why Harry was waiting to see him.

"What do you want Potter?" asked Ron.

"Michelle wants to talk to you," replied Harry coolly.

Ron looked around. "Well, where is she?"

"Obviously not here…she's in the Ancient Runes classroom waiting for you, it's important."

Ron nodded as Harry took Hermione's hand and led the way to the classroom where Michelle and Draco waited.

"So…how are things between you and Ginny?" asked Michelle when neither had spoken since they entered the classroom.

"Pretty good, we're just like how we were when we started dating," Draco responded.

"So you're not cheating on each other yet?"

"Why are you bringing _that_ up now?"

"You both have a track record of cheating on your – shall we say – lover? That's the only reason I ask," Michelle said quite calmly.

"Well we haven't cheated on each other, that I know of at least," Draco said as a knock was heard on the door. He walked over to it and opened the door, revealing Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"Oh Ron!" cried Michelle, rushing to Ron and throwing her arms around him.

Ron rubbed her back gently, not sure what was going on.

"Come on Malfoy, they have to talk," Harry said, dragging his best mate out of the room.

Once the three _unwanted_ teenagers were gone and the classroom door was shut, Ron decided to question Michelle with what was bothering her.

"What's up Michelle? You haven't been this anxious to see me, well, ever," Ron said, looking at her face.

Michelle wiped at her eyes that were threatening to let tears escape. "I don't know how to say this…"

"You can tell me whatever it is…unless it has to do with us breaking up, than I don't want to listen to it."

"Oh Merlin no!" Michelle fidgeted her hands around. "I guess I'll just say it. Well Ron…I'm pregnant."

* * *

"Where are you heading off to Malfoy?" asked Harry when Draco had started to walk away from himself and Hermione.

"I'm going to go see Ginny, is that OK with you, mum?" retorted Draco.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever, see you later Malfoy."

Draco waved his hand behind him as he walked away.

"Do you want to go down to the lake?" asked Hermione as Harry threw an arm over her shoulders.

"We could…but I wanted to go back to one of our dorms and have a little fun," Harry grinned, raising an eyebrow provocatively.

"Hmm…alright," Hermione replied, smiling as they headed towards the stairs.

* * *

"You're pregnant?" repeated Ron.

"Yes Ron, I am," Michelle replied.

"You're absolutely positive?"

"One hundred percent; Madam Pomfrey did a pregnancy test on me earlier today."

"Wow…so you're pregnant. We're going to be parents," Ron said disbelievingly.

"Yeah," Michelle smiled weakly, but it fell when she noticed that Ron was still stunned about the news. "Are you OK with this Ron?"

"Am I OK with this?" he asked sarcastically, shaking his head. "I'm not even finished school and I just learned that I'm going to be a father."

"Well how do you think I feel? _And_ I'm going to be the one carrying around the baby inside me."

"So you aren't going to get an abortion?"

"No, I want to keep this baby. But I guess you don't…"

"I'm too young to be a father _and _I have no way to provide for you or the baby. And how will my family react? Merlin! My family thinks I hate you, and I'm positive that they aren't too fond of you either. Besides, we wouldn't be in this situation if you had some sort of potion."

"Don't turn this around as it being my fault!"

"So you're saying this is my fault?"

"No, I'm not saying that. It was both of our faults in a way."

"OK, I can deal with that. But I'm not ready for this, it's too much. I mean, we haven't even been together for that long. To be enemies then short-term lovers to having a child is just too much for me to deal with right now."

Michelle's lip started to quiver. "Well when you are ready to deal with it _Weasley_, let me know."

Without hearing a response from Ron, Michelle quickly exited the classroom, trying in vain to hide her tears.

* * *

"Hermione, you take some sort of birth-control potion, right?" asked Harry while he threw a shirt on.

"Yes, of course I do. You've never worried about that before though," Hermione commented as she walked over to Harry and snaked her arms around him. "What's troubling you?"

"Oh nothing, I just don't want an unplanned pregnancy, that's all," he smiled as he kissed Hermione briefly.

"We don't have to worry about that sort of thing. It would be irresponsible of me to have sex with you if we didn't use some sort of birth-control."

"Yeah, irresponsible," Harry repeated.

Hermione gave Harry one last peck on the lips. "As much fun as we just had, I have to go finish up my Transfiguration homework."

"Wow, Hermione Granger the bookworm _actually_ put pleasure before homework?" asked Harry, clearly astonished.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. But it won't be becoming a habit," added Hermione when she saw the grin plastered on Harry's face.

"Damn," laughed Harry.

Hermione smiled and headed to the door. "I'll sneak in here later tonight before you go to bed."

Harry grinned at Hermione once more before she took leave of his room. Lying back onto his bed, Harry stared up at the top of his canopy. After some time and serious thinking, Harry got off his bed and headed to his trunk.

Opening it up, Harry moved some stuff around until he came upon a pouch. He lifted it from its resting spot and spilled out its contents. There were three keys for two separate back accounts.

The first one that Harry put back into the pouch was the one for his account. The second and third ones that Harry held onto were to another account that Sirius had left for him and Michelle. Stuffing one of the two keys back in the pouch, Harry clutched the third one. Sirius had left the keys in Harry's possession and had told him not to tell Michelle about her half until she was married, and in turn, he could not spend his half until he was also married.

Sighing, Harry gripped the key harder and left his room once he shut his trunk.

As she cried on her bed, Michelle did not notice Pansy and Blaise whispering in the corner.

"Umm…Michelle?" asked Pansy timidly after awhile.

Michelle wiped at her eyes hastily. "What do you two want?"

"What's up? You haven't cried, well, ever since you've been here. At least not in front of us," Blaise pointed out.

"Well I've had a bad day, alright?" snarled Michelle.

"Did you break up with Weasley, is that why you're crying?" asked Pansy.

"No, and you two wouldn't understand. So why don't you just go fuck off?"

Shrugging to each other, Pansy and Blaise and left the seventh year girls dorms so Michelle could be alone. Once her friends were gone, Michelle buried her face into her pillow and let out a sob.

She did not know why she was crying exactly, because technically, neither she nor Ron said anything about breaking up, and she was actually excited about becoming a mother. Plus, it was true what Blaise had said, Michelle had not been this vulnerable when her friends were around since she met them. Blaming her damn hormones, Michelle wiped her eyes once more before sitting up. Slowly, the door opened.

"Hey Michelle, sorry to bother you, but Harry's in the common room and he wants to talk to you," Pansy said, sticking her head in the doorway.

"OK," Michelle said, getting off the bed and leaving the room. She quickly walked over to Harry. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, but not in here," Harry replied. "I don't think anyone's in the boys' dorms, let's go there."

Michelle nodded as she and Harry headed to the boys dorms. Harry had been correct; there were no occupants in the room.

"So? What's up?" asked Michelle, sitting on Draco's bed.

Harry just handed Michelle the key.

"What's this?" asked Michelle, turning the key in her hands.

"It's to another vault that Sirius left to us. He didn't want me to give it to you until you were married, but under the circumstances, I thought I'd give it to you now," Harry replied, shrugging. Michelle smiled at her twin brother. "So how'd it go with Weasley?"

"Well when I first told him, it seemed like he was going to be OK with the whole thing, but then, he wasn't. He said that it was just too much for him right now. That he wasn't ready to be a father yet."

"And he thinks that you're ready to be a mother?"

"I tried to make it obvious that I wasn't, but I doubt he could figure it out. So I told him to let me know when he was ready to deal with the whole thing."

"Do you think he'll come around?" asked Harry, sitting next to his sister.

"I don't know. But I hope that he does," Michelle replied sadly, wrapping her arms around Harry in an embrace.

**A/N:** _Yay! Another chapter! It only took me…what? Five months? Wow…I'm so sorry it took so long to get another chapter up. Please review and I hope I can get another chapter up soonER than before. :D_

* * *


	11. Break Ups

**The Potter Twins**

**_A/N: _**_Thanks to:_

**Jackie – **_LoL__. Thanks for reading this out of boredom! Haha. Well I am glad that you now love it!  
and  
_**Amanda – **_Who knows? He might accept the baby, he might not.  
for reviewing.  
__Well this next part was supposed to go onto the last chapter, but it didn't make it. Actually, it was supposed to go on because I forgot that I had uploaded that last chapter, so I continued with another ending. Anyways, I'll just make it part of this chapter._

**(Insert Name Here)**_means that there is a person view thing change._

**(Laterrr) **_means later on in the story._

**-Chapter 11- Break Ups**

"So what are you going to do if he doesn't accept the baby?" asked Harry. "Force him into taking responsibility of his kid?"

Michelle managed a small smile. "No, if the bugger wants nothing to do with our child, I really don't give a damn, I'm going to raise this child with or without its help."

"Good for you 'Elle, and I want you to know that I'll be there for you every step of the way."

"Thanks Harry," Michelle said. "You're a great brother and I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd probably be wondering how you'd get yourself out of this mess," Harry replied.

Michelle slapped him on his arm while rolling her eyes.

A few minutes later, Draco walked in on Michelle and Harry laughing, which was a rare sight for them over the past few years.

"Am I interrupting something here?" he asked.

The twins stifled their laughter.

"No, you're not, don't worry," Michelle replied.

"Uh-huh. Anyways, how'd Weasley take the news Michelle?"

"Not very good," Michelle said before telling Draco what she told Harry only moments before.

"Do you want me and Harry to go knock some sense into him?" asked Draco.

"As tempting as that sounds Malfoy, I'll have to pass, because I want him to decide on his own, however long that may be."

"Fine, take away my fun," Draco said, pretending to pout.

Michelle kissed Draco's cheek after getting off his bed. "Thanks for your concern Draco; Harry, I'll talk to you later, I just have to be on my own right now."

The two boys nodded their understanding as Michelle left the room.

**(Harry)**

"Michelle's pregnant?" exclaimed Hermione as soon as Harry walked into the Heads' common room.

"Weasley told you, I take it," Harry said simply.

"Yes he did! Were you even going to tell me that your sister was pregnant with my best friend's child?"

"No, because I knew Weasley would take care of that for me. Besides, it's for Michelle and Weasley to tell people, not me or you, or Malfoy, or any other person who knows. It's their news, not mine, and I'm not one to spread others' business, especially my sister's."

Hermione was taken back. "I'm sorry Harry, you're right; it was not your place to tell me. Is that why you suddenly cared about me using birth control?"

"Yeah, because no matter how old I try and act, I'm too young to become a father. I mean, I can handle being an uncle and helping Michelle raise her child, but for my own? I'd rather wait. I know they might seem like the same thing, but I don't think they are, because I won't be taking care of the kid everyday, every hour, only when she needs help," Harry explained. "So when Weasley told you about the baby, did he mention how he wasn't going to help raise it?"

"What? He's not going to raise his kid?"

"According to 'Elle he isn't. What did he tell you?"

"When he told me the news, he just said that he didn't know what he was going to do."

"Well apparently when Michelle told him, he made it obvious that he didn't want to raise the kid with her. That he didn't even want the kid to exist."

"That boy is going to need a talking to," Hermione said, going to leave the room."

"A little later," Harry said, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her toward him, bringing her into a kiss.

**(Laterrr)**

Over the next two months, everything had been going pretty good for the students. Harry and Hermione were still going out, same with Draco and Ginny after one break up. Ron and Michelle tried to avoid each other like the plague, and even though Hermione talked to Ron, he was not able to talk to Michelle.

Michelle had started to show, though it was nothing but a tiny bulge that was not all that noticeable under robes. After classes, Michelle would lock herself up with her normal clothes. That was where she was most of the time, Blaise and Pansy there occasionally for company.

**(Harry)**

"How's Michelle doing? I only saw her doing Potions, but once class was over, she was out of there," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around Harry from behind as he sat on the couch.

"I don't know. She wouldn't talk to me during any of our classes. And when I went to the common room, she was up in her dorm, and she wouldn't come down," Harry responded.

"So she's like Ron."

"Wait, Weasley is acting the same way? And here I thought this was a mood swing or something."

"No, it's just a love thing."

"Oh, I get it now! It isn't really a love thing, it's because Ron is being a prick and won't tell Michelle that he's hurting!"

"Hey, don't say there is _all_ Ron's fault! Michelle can talk too, you know!" Hermione exclaimed, removing her arms from around Harry.

"Yeah, but the last time she talked to that oaf, he told her that he didn't want their kid. If I was her, I wouldn't want to start a conversation with him either," Harry said, defending his sister as he stood to face Hermione.

"Well maybe Ron doesn't want to talk to her because he's worried that there's going to be more than one kid popping out of your slut of a sister."

"So she's a slut for shagging with your ass of a best mate once and getting knocked up by him because he forgot to use a condom? because if that's the case, then you must be one of the biggest sluts around for fucking me every night without any sort of protection."

"Why you are a horrible little creature! I only shag you because you _beg_ me for it."

"Don't flatter yourself, Princess. I can get any girl here to fuck me."

Hermione and Harry were both a little red in the face from the anger they were showing to each other.

"I don't even know why I _ever_ liked you, Potter, you're just an egotistical little boy who is led around by his penis," Hermione said, throwing her arms up.

"You didn't seem to mind last night," Harry retorted.

"Ugh! I loath you! We are through Potter!"

"I'm glad Granger; I was starting to get bored with you."

Hermione glared at Harry before stomping out of the room to her dorm. Harry watched Hermione go before going out into the corridor. He headed off to go find one girl to show that he was now a free man.

**(Michelle)**

"What do you mean, you guys broke up?" asked Michelle when Harry told her about himself and Hermione at dinner.

"I mean that we are over, through, done with," Harry explained.

"But _why_? You guys seemed, well, happy together."

"She was starting to bore me," Harry lied.

"Bullshit Harry," Michelle dropped her tone a bit. "I know you won't admit it, but you love her, and if you say you don't, I won't believe you."

"Well, I don't love her. And I'm completely over her," Harry said before throwing an arm over Blaise's shoulders, who was sitting beside him. "Besides, now Blaise and I can pick up where we left off."

After saying that, he kissed Blaise.

"Fine, don't tell me the real reason. I just want you to know that I will find out _why_ you two broke up," Michelle said before leaving the Slytherin table.

Not knowing what she should do, Michelle decided to go out by the lake to be alone.

**(Laterrr)**

After spending an hour out by the lake, Michelle figured she should head in and see what Hermione had to say about her break-up with Harry. She knew her twin would not tell her the truth, so she had to hope that Hermione would not be as pig-headed as her brother.

Everybody in the castle was now done with dinner, and they were either roaming the halls or were making their ways outside.

Walking in the castle, Michelle took the familiar route to the Heads' common room. The portrait outside gave Michelle a friendly smile as Michelle told her the password. Once the portrait swung open, Michelle instantly wished she had not gone there, because on the couch facing the portrait was Hermione and Ron, right in the middle of their sexual activities. They must have heard the swinging of the portrait because both turned their heads to the entrance.

Michelle stood there, her feet implanted on the ground, a look of confusion, anger and hurt spread on her face. Ron immediately jumped up from off of Hermione and the couch.

"Michelle…this isn't what it looks like," he said, scurrying around the room for his clothing as Hermione used the pillows to cover herself.

"So you weren't just fucking Hermione where any of the seventh year Gryffindors or Slytherins, or Professors, could walk in on?" asked Michelle, falling out of her stun mood.

"Umm…"

"OK! So you _were_ fucking Granger! Right after she broke up with Harry too! _And_ when our _relationship_ – or whatever the bloody hell you can call it – is so unstable!"

"We can explain Michelle," Hermione cut in.

"Shove it Granger. I had originally came here to talk about why you and Harry broke up, but now I don't really give a fuck! I'm glad he's through with a Mudblood like you!" yelled Michelle before turning to Ron again. "As for you, I hope you die a slow painful death and that I never see you again Weasley. Oh yeah, and this child is officially not yours, meaning you have no ties to me what-so-ever." And with that, Michelle turned on her heel and left the room.

Once outside, Michelle clutched her abdomen and started to cry. But for the sake of her reputation, Michelle wiped her tears away and headed to the Grand Staircase; a part of her wishing Ron would come out after her to tell her that she just imagined everything.

**(Harry)**

"I'll see you later Harry," Blaise said, kissing his lips gently before leaving the boys' dorms.

Harry, grinning to himself for having his urges filled for the day, got off the bed he had currently been occupying. Glancing at his watch, Harry decided he should go back to his common room before he and Hermione had to start their patrolling of the halls. He left the Slytherin common room, nodding to Crabbe and Goyle in acknowledgement as they passed each other by the portrait, and headed up the dungeon steps. Just making it to the Entrance Hall, Harry was called by Ron.

"Potter, I need to talk to you a minute," Ron called from near the Grand Staircase.

"What do you want Weasley," asked Harry, walking over to Ron.

"Could you tell Michelle that I'm sorry that she saw what she saw?"

"What did you do, you little prat?"

"Um, nothing, she'll know what you mean," Ron replied, trying to walk away slowly.

"Tell me what in the bloody hell you did that would cause you to apologize to her when you two haven't spoken since you found out she was pregnant?" growled Harry, grabbing Ron by the collar.

"She just walked on me and…"

"And who? Who were you fucking, Weasley?"

Ron gulped, "And Hermione."

Harry dropped Ron. "You and Hermione shagged _today_?"

"Yes we did," Ron said smugly.

"No wonder she was upset. Merlin! This is the second time you've broken her heart, which is two times too many," Harry said before punching Ron in the face, forgetting about his wand. Harry punched Ron once more before walking off.

**(Michelle)**

As soon as Michelle entered the Slytherin common room later on in the night, she spotted Draco sitting on his favourite couch. She immediately walked over to him, sat next to him, and threw her arms around his neck. Draco was shocked by the showing of affection from Michelle that he just sat there. He soon fell out of his stunned faze and made circular motions on her back.

"What's wrong, Michelle?" he asked in a gentle tone.

"Can't I just sit here and hug you for no reason?" she retorted, looking up at him.

Draco gave her a pointed look. "It's just not everyday you come up and hug me."

"Well, I needed someone and Harry's not here. Besides, blame it on my hormones. They're making me a nervous wreck."

"Hmm…" was Draco's short reply.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the other's presence, ignoring the scuffling of feet around them.

"Draco, if we hadn't broken up, do you think we'd be in this situation?" asked Michelle suddenly, touching her abdomen.

"I don't know. Probably not, just because you wouldn't let me in your pants," Draco replied after a moment of thinking about the question.

"I wish I had now, because I wouldn't have turned to Ron's arms in desperation at Christmas, I wouldn't be pregnant and sitting here thinking about the 'what ifs'," she sat up fully now and looked at Draco.

"Come on, we both know that you love Weasley and you'd do the same thing again if you could."

"No, I wouldn't. Not now anyways. I really do hate him, Draco."

"What did he do now?"

"Nothing that I won't eventually get over," Michelle sighed. She thought a moment since Draco was not speaking before kissing his cheek lightly, her lips lingering. "Thanks for being such a great friend. I'm a little tired right now, so I'm just going to go up to bed and quickly finish my homework; 'night."

"G'night Michelle," he replied, watching her leave the couch.

**(Harry)**

"You slept with Weasley?" shouted Harry as soon as he and Hermione got back from their patrol duties. They had avoided each other as much as possible, but now came their confrontation.

Hermione glared at Harry. "Yes I did, so what? It's not like I'm your girlfriend."

"I know you're not. I really don't give a fuck about who you shag, but Weasley? Why would you choose him?"

"It's because he was there for me."

"So you shag any guy who talks to you?" asked Harry, but did not let Hermione respond. "You could've shagged any guy, yet you choose the one who you _knew_ was currently having problems with his love-life. Why Granger, why?"

"It's because we wanted to escape for that short amount of time!" yelled Hermione. "To get away from all this crap that's going on. Besides, weren't you doing the same with Blaise Zabini?"

"Yes, but at least I chose someone who my ex-girlfriend's twin wasn't in love with; or someone who was having a child with someone else. Nor did I shag her where someone could have walked in on us. But you know what; I don't have to deal with this shit right now, because as you said, you aren't my girlfriend."

"You started this whole thing!" cried Hermione.

"Yes, and now I'm ending it. Go to bed Granger," Harry said, going to his own dorm.

**(Laterrr)**

Harry spotted Michelle quickly the next morning at the table and rushed over to her. He sat down across from his sister and leaned over the table.

"Why didn't you find me and tell me about Weasley and Granger?" hissed Harry.

"I didn't tell you because I wasn't up to looking for you. Besides, you got the information all on your own," Michelle calmly replied, buttering her toast.

"Only because Weasley asked me to tell you about how sorry he was for you walking in on them."

"Well he should have taken my feelings into consideration before he shagged Granger. And I wouldn't mind if he could get the balls to tell me that himself."

"What if he hadn't been able to find you and figured I could." Michelle glared at Harry. "Look, I'm not trying to defend their actions, but what if that had been the case? Besides 'Elle, do you think I'd let his actions slide?"

"What did you do to him?"

"See for yourself."

Michelle turned around to face the doors. Entering was Hermione fussing over Ron's shiny black eye.

"I have to say, thank-you," Michelle said, smiling briefly at Harry before standing, causing Harry to look up at her.

"Where are you going?" he questioned.

"I have to go talk to Weasley." She turned and left before Harry could object. Making her way swiftly to Ron, Michelle tapped his shoulder. "Weasley."

Ron turned to face her, trying to make is so his one side was not as noticeable. "Michelle! What's up?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the childish way Ron was acting at talking to the mother of his child.

"Oh nothing, the usual, you know," Michelle said, sliding into the seat next to Ron.

"I mean, not to be rude, but what are you doing over here? I thought you didn't want to see me again," Ron stated bluntly.

"Oh that! Well you see, yesterday, I was a little PMSie," she lied, hoping Ron would catch on because she did not want everyone to know of her situation, especially the little eavesdroppers that were at the Gryffindor table.

He seemed to catch on. "Oh! OK, so it's _that_ time of the month!"

"Yes, and you know, you could say it a little louder. Anyways, yesterday, I meant to say: Ron, we're through. No more of that tip-toe bullshit. Now I can look at you without wanting to kill you, but anything that happens in the future will not be a romantic thing. Do you understand; because if you don't, you can find me out by the lake at seven o'clock." She stood from the table and started to walk away. Stopping, she looked over her shoulder. "By the way Weasley, nice shiner, it suites you well."

**(Harry)**

"Harry, are you just using me to get back at Granger?" asked Blaise as they walked to class, Harry's arm loosely around her waist as he stared at Hermione, who was walking with Ron.

"Would you care if I was?" responded Harry, not looking away from Hermione.

"No, I wouldn't. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I think it would be better if you talked to her, instead of just shagging me to see if you can get a reaction," Blaise said quickly after a moments pause.

Harry did not answer her as they stopped outside of the Potions classroom. He looked over the students' heads and spotted Draco. "Malfoy, get up here!"

Draco obviously heard Harry and started to make his way over to Harry and Blaise. He was with Michelle, who Harry did not see at first because she was shorter than most of the students crowded by the door, and his arm was around her shoulders as they pushed past the few students in their way.

"May I ask what's going on here?" asked Harry as Draco handed Michelle her book bag.

"Yes you may Harry! You see, I didn't feel like carrying my own shit, so I got Draco here to carry it for me. Wasn't that nice of him?" answered Michelle, obviously happy.

"What are you on?" asked Blaise. "I mean, just yesterday you were drowning in your own tears."

But before Michelle could reply, the doors to the classroom opened, meaning they all had to stop talking.

**(Laterrr)**

When their Double Potions was over, Michelle was practically spinning out of the room, causing Harry, Draco, Blaise and Pansy to share looks.

"To answer your question from before class Blaise, I'm 'on' life! I'm finally free!" exclaimed Michelle.

"Free of what?" asked Blaise.

"Free of Weasley, of course!" she said this just as Ron and Hermione were walking by. Ron had heard because his ears turned red. "I mean, I should have broken up with him _ages_ ago!"

"I thought they were over a long time ago," muttered Pansy.

**(Laterrr)**

"Hi Harry," Hermione said quietly as Harry entered the Heads common room.

"What did you want Granger?" asked Harry coldly.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well it'll have to wait until later. I'm just grabbing my homework before going to work on it in the Slytherin common room. Besides, 'Elle is waiting for me."

"Could you get her to come in here then please? Because I guess this is for both of you."

Harry looked at Hermione suspiciously before going out the portrait to return with Michelle in less then a minute. The Potter twins both gave her impatient looks. Hermione just stood there, looking at her feet, not wanting to meet their gazes.

"Well Granger, are you going to tell us what you want sometime today?" asked Michelle, placing her hands on her hips.

"I just wanted to apologize for my words and my actions over the past few days," Hermione replied.

"Why?"

"It's because I think it's the right thing to do. Besides, Harry and I share this area; I'd rather not be in a hateful mood towards him, and vice versa, especially since we're graduating from here soon. And for you Michelle, I would like to be in a neutral understanding, considering we sort of worked hard on a friendship, even if it was for the sake of Harry, and you _are_ carrying my best friend's child, and I would like to see it once it's born."

"What are you on, Granger? After all these years that we've hated each other and you just want to call it quits?" Michelle put a hand to her chest and sniffed mockingly.

"Michelle, I'm serious. I would like for us not to hate each other anymore; same with us, Harry."

"Have you heard enough?" asked Harry, looking at Michelle.

"Yes, I have. Let's grab your shit and get out of here," she replied.

Harry and Michelle made their way up to Harry's room, Harry glancing at Hermione over his shoulder once.

**(Laterrr)**

"Can you believe that girl?" asked Michelle to Harry as they walked through the Slytherin portrait to get to the common room. "To ask us for a truce, that's laughable."

"I can see why she would want it," Harry said slowly, waiting for Michelle's reaction.

"Harry! What is wrong with you?" she asked, causing Harry to shrug. "Fine, whatever, now tell me what she meant by apologizing for her words? We haven't said anything too bad to each other since like Christmas."

"She didn't exactly say them to you."

"What do you mean?"

Harry did not answer her.

"Harry! You will tell me what she said now!" she said, reaching for her wand, meaning she would hex him if she had to.

"Fine, yesterday we were talking, and she called you a slut for sleeping with Ron and getting pregnant," he finally answered.

"And what did you say to that?"

"I basically said that was ironic considering what we do and stuff."

"Harry! Is that why you two broke up?"

Harry just turned away. "Look, can we just get this homework done?"

"Yes, but you are going to have to talk to Granger and tell her you didn't mean what you said, because I don't care that she thinks I'm a slut. I mean, look at her! Shagging you when she should have been with Ron, and shagging him when she should have been with you."

"'Elle, I'm not going to talk to her. She helped Weasley hurt you."

"Harry, look, I don't give a damn that they fucked each other. Ron and I are over; we have been for a long time. But you deserve to be with Hermione, she makes you happy. That…and she has made you soft."

"Well that's a reason right there why I shouldn't talk to her. I don't like being soft."

"Yes, yes, I know you don't, but Granger's good for you, and you know it."

"Whatever 'Elle; if you want me to talk to her, I will after I'm done with my patrol duties, OK?"

Michelle just grinned in response. Her brother was stubborn, but she knew how to try and get him to see clearly. "I blame all of this Transfiguration homework on Longbottom. If only he had been able to transform that desk, then we wouldn't have it."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Stop talking about it and actually get working on it."

Michelle grinned at Harry once more and brought her parchment and ink closer to herself.

**(Laterrr)**

Draco walked slowly over to Michelle, who was sitting on an armchair reading a book, and sat on the arm of it. Michelle looked up at him.

"Hey Draco, what's up?" she asked, closing her book.

"Nothing, I just finished talking with Ginny," he replied.

"Oh yeah? Is that why you didn't join me and Harry in 'homework time'? Because if it is, I'm not letting you copy."

"That is why I didn't join you guys, but I wish I had now."

"Why would you say that? You love spending time with Ginny."

"Yeah, well, not anymore."

"Draco, what happened? Did you two break up again?" asked Michelle, looking up at him with concerned eyes.

"Yes, I caught her snogging with some sixth year by the hourglasses," he replied, getting off Michelle's chair and going to the couch. "How could she cheat on _me_? I'm the one who's supposed to do the cheating."

"I know that too well," Michelle muttered under her breath as she walked over to Draco and sat to him, putting a comforting arm around his shoulders. "Come on Draco, don't beat yourself up about it, you're a Malfoy for Merlin's sake! You can get any girl you want!"

"So what? One is off snogging – or shagging – another guy and the other wouldn't even considering going out with me again." He put his head in his hands.

Michelle sighed; hoping what she said and next would wake Draco up. She lifted his head up and slapped his cheek – not too hard, not too light. "Snap out of it Malfoy! Pull yourself together! Ginny Weasley – a _Weasley_ – should _not_ have this power over you!"

Draco looked at Michelle trying to find the comforting girl that had just been there. All he saw though was his best friend trying to get him to stop aching and being so emotional.

"Now listen, you need to move on and show Ginny that you don't care about her," she said.

"How am I supposed to do that? Considering the last time we broke up, we went crawling right back to each other?" he asked.

Michelle sighed, clearly frustrated now, and grabbed Draco's face. Before he knew what was going on, Michelle kissed him right on the lips.

**(Harry)**

"Uh Ginny, what are you doing in here?" asked Harry when he entered the Heads' common room and saw Ginny sprawled out on the couch. He had been planning on waiting for Hermione, but now he had to deal with the redhead on the couch.

"Hermione gave me the password, so I thought I'd come and visit you," she said, making her way to Harry.

"I mean, what are you doing here _now?_ Everyone's supposed to be in their own common rooms or dorms."

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to sleepover."

"No, you can't," Harry said, pushing Ginny off of him when she had managed to snake her arms around his neck.

"Why not? We'd have fun; remember all of the fun we had during sleepovers at my house?"

"I'm thinking that you're confusing me with someone else. I only went to your house during the day. Besides, what would Malfoy think if you and I had a sleepover?"

"He wouldn't care," Ginny sighed. "You see, we broke up again today."

"So that means I'm your rebound guy?"

"Well, yes, it does mean that," she said, trying to grab Harry.

Just then though, Hermione walked into room, which allowed Harry to move from Ginny.

"Granger! Great timing, Ginny here lost her way to the Gryffindor common room, can you escort her please?" he asked, shoving Ginny lightly towards Hermione. "And when you get back, we have to talk."

**(Laterrr)**

Hermione quietly entered the common room, hoping that Harry was not there and had decided to go to bed because she had taken a long time. That did not come true for her as she saw Harry sitting on an armchair.

"That took you a while," he commented.

"Ginny wouldn't stop talking at the portrait," Hermione said simply.

"Sit, it makes me feel less superior when you're standing."

"Of course it would," Hermione muttered, sitting across from Harry on the couch.

"Now look, normally I wouldn't give a damn about a break-up, because I can always go find another girl, but there's something about you that makes me want to be with you still," Harry started.

**A/N:** _Phew…another chapter! Hopefully that was nice and long for the time being. I won't be able to update again until August, so enjoy this while you can! Lol. Please review!_


	12. Quidditch

**The Potter Twins**

**_A/N:_** _Thanks to:_

**Jackie**_ – Sorry, you're going to have to wait longer.  
__And  
_**Amanda **_– You have gotten your wish? Even if it wasn't a wish, this one has been updated first.  
__For reviewing. Please Read and Review! It makes my day. _

**OoOoO**_ – Means change in time._

**oOoOo **_– Means change in character._

**-Chapter 12-Quidditch**

"What are you getting at Harry?" asked Hermione timidly when Harry had not continued speaking.

"OK, I'm just going to say it, right to the point, no beating about the bush as that Muggle saying goes," Harry said, sighing, running a hand through his messy hair. "It was wrong of me to call you a slut and for saying all that I did about you. It's just that I was defending my sister. She's all I've got, vice versa for her. But I should know by now that she is capable of handing herself. So if you two want to get into a bitch fight, go ahead, I won't stop you."

Hermione looked at Harry, hoping he would continue because so far things had gone better than she had suspected. Then again, she had originally had no idea what he wanted, meaning she did not know what to think or expect.

"And saying this, I think our _fight_ was childish and breaking up because of it was worse. We should have discussed it and tried to fix things. I hope we can do that now," he concluded.

"Is that your warped way of asking me to be your girlfriend again?" asked Hermione, unsure of herself.

"We'll see Granger, we'll see. But for now, let's try to build a friendship," Harry said, standing. "Besides, I'm still seeing Blaise. You wouldn't want me to have two girls at once, now would you?"

"No, but before you would have gladly had more than one girl on your arm," she glanced her eyes down to the ground in embarrassment. "I always thought you were sleeping around with someone else when we were together."

"Don't worry, I didn't. Though there were a few offers, I'll tell you that. It took all my willpower to deny them. _But_, at the beginning, I had slept with some Hufflepuff, but it only lasted a week. Then I got rid of her, so to speak. Let's just say it's something I'm working on; that I'm trying to turn a new leaf. Maybe by then we can start our flame up again." He patted Hermione's shoulder before heading to the stairs to his dorm. "Goodnight Hermione, and please, don't choke on all that information right now."

"Goodnight Harry," replied Hermione slightly confused by what had just transpired.

**oOoOo**

"Michelle, wait up, will you?" asked Draco, slinging his bag on his shoulder as he followed her up the dungeon steps.

Michelle stopped and turned to face Draco, waiting until he was on the same step as her. "If you didn't take so long to get your arse out of bed every morning, I wouldn't have to wait."

"Well sorry _Princess_, I did _not_ mean to make you wait, but you know I was up _all_ night thinking about that kiss you gave me."

They entered the Great Hall and spotted Harry already sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Hmm…I was thinking about it also, and decided that I should have waited until this morning to give it to you, you know, so Ginny could see us," Michelle said, sitting down to next to Harry. "Good morning Harry."

"'Morning you two," replied Harry. "Speaking of Ginny, guess who visited me last night Malfoy?"

"Ginny," Draco said. "Let me guess, she wanted to shack up with you."

"Correct, but I sent her back to her common room. I don't want to hook up with her ever again; then again, I had also wanted to talk to Hermione. I wonder if I would have shagged her if what I had to say to Hermione wasn't so damn important, hmm."

"How'd that work out?" asked Michelle, drinking some milk.

"Pretty good, I basically told her we had been childish and that I wanted us to build up a friendship because I'm still with Blaise and all. I also told her that I was trying to turn a new leaf, like no cheating or anything."

"Are you really trying to do that?"

"Of course I am. I mean, it's fun and all, but it's not going to keep me happy forever."

Draco snorted. "Good luck with that mate. And what are you talking about; it could keep any man happy for a lifetime."

Michelle smacked Draco. "You could try and do what Harry's doing." She turned to Harry. "Good for you though, I'm proud that you're actually trying to improve your ways."

Harry just shrugged in response. "Oh yeah; Quidditch practice is this weekend."

Draco glanced at Michelle. "Do you think Michelle's in an OK condition to play?"

"Merlin Malfoy, I'm having a baby, not dying!" stated Michelle.

"He's got a point though 'Elle, what if you can't play? I didn't even think about it. You are in a lot of danger with the Quaffle and Bludgers," Harry said.

"I'm also in danger of spells and curses and hexes hitting me in classes, but I don't see your concern in that, like you don't have me walking around in a giant bubble. But if it will ease your minds, I shall go see Madam Pomfrey after classes today, OK?"

"OK good. Thanks 'Elle," he stood up. "I just have to go tell the rest of the team. See you both in Charms."

Michelle and Draco bid farewell to Harry for the time being before turning back to their breakfast. No sooner had Harry left them that the morning post had shown up. Draco's eagle owl flew in front of Draco, revealing a letter. He untied it, causing the bird to fly away.

"It's from Mother," he stated.

"Duh, who else would it be from? Your father?" asked Michelle, laughing. "What's it say?"

Draco glared at Michelle before scanning his letter. He threw it down on the table. "It's just a check-up letter, to make sure Dumbledore isn't being too much of a fool. And she hopes that you and Harry are both well, and that nobody has broken into our flat."

"Good, which reminds me, next Hogsmeade trip, I need to disappear a bit and go home to make sure we have enough room for a crib."

"OK, I'll come with you. But I'm sure there is."

"I know, but I really just want to get out of the teacher's eye sight," said Michelle, getting up from the table since she had finished eating. "Come on, let's get to class."

Draco stood up as well and grabbed Michelle's hand. She looked at him questionably. "We have an audience."

This caused Michelle to turn her head towards the Gryffindor table. Ron and Ginny were both staring at them; Ron out of sadness for blowing it with Michelle, and Ginny out of jealousy because Draco had found somebody before she had a chance to. Michelle just gave them a fake smile and walked out of the Great Hall, but not before kissing Draco's cheek and pretending to say something in his ear as they exited. As soon as they were out, Michelle dropped Draco's hand.

"Let's not make that a habit, OK?" she asked.

"Come on Michelle, you started this with that kiss last night!" exclaimed Draco. Michelle gave him a look that clearly said: 'So what'? "but since this isn't real, we'll just pretend at meal times, maybe during classes, for a week, at most, then we'll 'break-up', OK?"

"Fine, but only for a week," agreed Michelle. "But jeez Malfoy, you sure are putting a lot of thought into one tiny kiss, lighten up, will you?"

**OoOoO**

Saturday slowly showed up and Harry was pacing in the Quidditch pitch, waiting for the rest of the Slytherin team to show up. Unknown to Harry, Michelle had been creeping up slowly behind him. She grabbed his shoulder with her hand that was not holding onto her broom, causing him to pull out his wand and turn on her. This made Michelle giggle.

"Boo!" she said, smirking.

"Merlin 'Elle," replied Harry. "Did Madam Pomfrey say you could play, you never did tell me; but just because I'm the captain and your brother, that doesn't mean a thing."

"She said it probably wouldn't be good for the baby, but since we don't want the school knowing, she'll put a defensive shield barrier over the baby during practice and games. In fact, she already set it up for today."

"Is that safe for the baby? I've never heard of that sort of thing."

"Some chick just came up with it about a year ago and it's only been tested a few times. But what's the harm in trying it out? Plus Pomfrey's going to check on it after practice today anyways," Michelle said, shrugging. She mounted her broom. "I'm going to do some flying now though, if you don't mind."

Harry waved her on and walked to the stands. He watched her silently for a few moments before the rest of the team showed up.

"'Elle, get down here now so I can go over what we're doing this practice in preparation for our match against Ravenclaw," hollered Harry towards Michelle.

Rolling her eyes, Michelle dove down to the ground.

**OoOoO **

The middle of April had shown up and by that time, Draco and Michelle had already 'broken-up' because Ginny was finally over her jealousy. Harry had also tried to gently break-up with Blaise once again, but she would not listen. After many attempts, Michelle stepped in and simply told Blaise that Harry wanted nothing to do with her in _that_ way anymore, and that it was him, not her, that needed changing. This led to Blaise giving both Michelle and Harry the silent treatment. This had been going on for a week.

"Hey Pansy, want to ask Blaise when she's going to get that stick out of her arse and talk to me again?" asked Michelle when she and Pansy had just entered the Slytherin common room.

"No thanks, I'd rather not ask her," replied Pansy.

"Oh and why not?"

"Because we both know she'll talk to you when she's cooled down a bit."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Whatever, she's being a git anyways. I mean, she said she didn't care that Harry was just sleeping with her for the sake of it, but she acts so devastated by it. She's just contradicting herself."

"That's Blaise for you. I'll give you advice Michelle, don't dwell on it too long, she'll come around," Pansy said before turning her back on Michelle and walking towards the girls' dorms.

"I'm not dwelling on it, I just think that it's stupid that we share the same dorm and we're not talking!" Michelle yelled after Pansy's retreating back.

Left standing in the common room by herself, Michelle decided she was going to sit on an armchair and check out the Potions homework she had been given. Professor Snape had given her class an essay to be completed by the following Monday on why Veritaserum and _Imperious_ should not be mixed together on one individual and list the effects it could do to someone. She had only been able to write the title and her name on her parchment when Harry had appeared beside her out of nowhere.

"Hey 'Elle," he said, sitting on the previously occupied couch.

"Hi Harry," responded Michelle, glancing at him. "You sure know how to get a seat in here."

Harry smirked. "It comes with being a Potter."

Michelle glared at him. "I'm a Potter and I sure as hell can't clear an area that fast."

"It's not like that. You see, you're more of an Evans' then you are a Potter."

"Are you saying I'm like Aunt Petunia?"

"No…not at all! I'm saying you're more like Mum."

"Mhmm," she gave him a disbelieving look. "How would you know that I'm like her? I could be the one like Dad and you could be like Mum."

"Not possible, not from the stories Sirius had told us before the Department of Mysteries," replied Harry softly. "Anyways, let's stop talking about the past, I've brought news."

"Which is what? You've gone a _whole _weekwithout sex?"

"Hah-hah, very funny. Though there is that, I'm not talking about me here."

"OK then, please continue. But only if you're sure that this isn't about you."

"I just wanted to let you know that we have a match against Hufflepuff on Saturday."

"OK. How come that hasn't been posted on the boards yet?"

"I just found out a few minutes ago. So naturally I came here to tell the team."

"Oh, well, I don't know where any of them are. I don't even know where Draco ended up after class."

"He already knows. I ran into him in the hallway before he and his new sex buddy took off to go find a place to shag," remarked Harry, wanting to see if it had any impact on Michelle or not.

"So he's finally able to get a girl on his own again I take it," replied Michelle, an amused look on her face.

"Don't you care; I mean, you two just had something going on not too long ago."

Michelle waved her hand dismissively. "It was an act Harry; it was basically something to rouse the Weasleys. Jeez, couldn't you tell? Talk about blind!"

"Well, I don't know, you two tend to do your own things when I'm not around, so I wasn't sure."

"Now you know nothing was going on. But you better go tell the others about the game."

"Yeah, so, I'll see you later 'Elle," Harry said, standing.

"See you," replied Michelle as Harry left the common room.

Twirling her quill in her hand for a few moments, Michelle decided to get back to her essay.

**oOoOo**

"Are you ready for today's game, Malfoy?" asked Michelle as the two teams walked onto the pitch.

"Of course I am; it's Hufflepuff," Draco replied dryly. "Did you see Madam Pomfrey?"

"Of course I did," she said, mocking Draco.

He glared at her while they came to a stop in the middle.

"Captains, shake hands," Madam Hooch said.

Harry stepped up to shake the Hufflepuff captain's hand, giving a fake smile.

"Mount your brooms," Hooch said, her hand on the box holding the Quidditch balls. "Three. Two. One."

Harry kicked off the ground, the rest of the team doing the same, and immediately looked around for the Snitch.

"Potter and Madly rise at the same time, both looking for the Snitch," Luna Lovegood's voice sounded as commentator. "Chaser Smith for Hufflepuff has the Quaffle and is racing up against Malfoy towards Keeper Potter. He shoots, and oh, Potter saved the ball."

Michelle smirked at Zacharias Smith as Draco sped down to the Hufflepuff hoops, passing the ball to Malcolm Baddock, a third year. In his excitement, Baddock did not see the Bludger being sent his way and had the back of his broom hit, causing him to drop the Quaffle. Before any of the Hufflepuff's could get the Quaffle though, Draco dove under Malcolm and retrieved it. He tore down the pitch and threw the Quaffle into the middle post.

"Ten zero for Slytherin. I had thought they wouldn't get that after that kid dropped the Quaffle. Lucky Malfoy was there – he is now available for anyone interested," Luna said.

After an hour of circling the pitch, the score eighty to seventy, Harry finally spotted the Snitch near the ground. Keeping his eye on the Snitch, Harry started to dive, getting the attention of Laura Madly, the Hufflepuff Seeker, and Luna.

"And it looks like Potter has finally caught sight of the Snitch. Or he could be faking like last time," said Luna.

Extending his hand out right before he collided with the ground, Harry snatched the Snitch from the air and steadied his broom. The Slytherins soon erupted into cheers, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor booing or not making anything at all about it. Landing on the ground, Harry waited for the rest of the team to join him on the ground.

"Great match Harry," Michelle said, being the first to meet him. "I thought for sure that the one Bludger was going to smoke you."

"Err…thanks 'Elle…I think. I didn't know there was a Bludger sent my way," Harry said before the rest of the team joined Michelle and him on the ground.

Draco hit Harry on the back, grinning. "Good one mate, took you long enough."

"I know, I know," Harry said, shaking his head. "But overall, other than my mistake, good game team. Especially you Baddock, you're getting better."

The boy smirked, feeling proud of himself.

Harry clapped his hands together and grabbed his broom. "Let's get cleaned up team before heading back to the common room to celebrate."

The Slytherins smirked to themselves as they headed in, occasionally talking about a play that had been made.

**OoOoO**

"Good game today Harry," Hermione congratulated him when he showed up in the common room later that night. "I had been cheering for you."

"Thanks Hermione," he said as he leaned his broom against the wall.

"The rest of the Gryffindors thought us insane, but we still cheered for your team."

"Us?"

"Oh yes, Ron and Neville were also cheering for the Slytherins. You know why Ron would be cheering, and Neville, well, Neville saw us doing it and decided to join in."

"You have to tell me, does Weasley believe he still has a chance with Michelle?" asked Harry, sitting on the couch.

Hermione sat down beside him. "I don't know. She's been off limits as a topic since he found out. I know he is hurting though. But Harry, I think _he_ should be an off limit topic for us, or at least his and Michelle's relationship stuff, if we're going to try to have a friendship.

"OK, agreed."

The two sat there silently for a few moments.

"When you went for the Snitch, I really thought you were going to crash into the ground with the speed you were going at," Hermione said.

Harry laughed. "I wouldn't have crashed; I know what I was doing. You need to have more faith in me."

Hermione smiled. "Oh, I do, don't worry. I just thought you were going to loose control, but I guess I was wrong as was proven."

"Were you secretly hoping that I would crash?"

"No…"

"Ah-ha! I knew it! You wanted me to crash so I would have amnesia and believe I was still going out with you."

Hermione shoved Harry and smiled innocently. "I'm glad we can talk like this again Harry, I had been missing it."

"Me too," Harry admitted, starting to lean in to kiss Hermione. Suddenly though, before Hermione had the chance to lock his lips, Harry looked at his watch. "Well I've got to put my broom into my trunk before we have to tend to our duties."

Hermione sighed and fell back onto the couch. "OK."

**oOoOo**

After leaving the library, Michelle walked right into Ron. She had lost her balance and Ron grabbed onto her to stop her from toppling over.

"Watch where you're going," she snapped, regaining her composure.

"You were the one not paying attention," Ron replied.

"Whatever, just watch it Weasley," Michelle said before starting to walk away.

"Good game today Michelle; I was cheering for you."

Michelle stopped and looked at Ron. "Thanks Weasley. I bet you can't wait until we face off."

"I think it should be a good match. We'll have to see who the better Keeper is this year."

"It'll be me again, don't worry."

"I have gotten better over the year, so you just wait," Ron grinned. "So how are you Michelle?"

"Fine," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And the baby?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because it's not just yours, it's mine too and I care about its well-being."

"Madam Pomfrey says the baby is doing fine and I'm coming along well in the pregnancy. It should be born sometime between August and September if I continue this way," Michelle said, moving her hands to her abdomen.

"At least you'll be out of school when the time comes," Ron said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

After a few silent moments, Michelle tucked her hair behind her ear. "Why are you trying to talk to me so much Weasley?"

"Look Michelle," he started before stopping when a group of Hufflepuff's walked by. "Um, can we go somewhere else where we can't be interrupted or overheard?"

"Fine. How about out by the lake?"

"But it's still chilly out there."

"So? I like the lake this time of the year; besides, everyone's going back to their common rooms," Michelle said, walking. "Well, come on then."

Ron quickly followed after her away from the library.

**oOoOo**

Harry stopped where he was as he watched Michelle and Ron head out of Hogwarts before running after them. He threw open the just closed doors and yelled, "Hey!"

Michelle and Ron immediately stopped walking and looked at Harry. This allowed him to walk over to the two.

"What do you two think you're doing out here? Everyone's supposed to be back in their common rooms," Harry said, before adding – when Michelle began to protest – "That means you too 'Elle."

"We just wanted to talk privately. I thought the lake was a suitable," Michelle replied, hands on her hips.

"Really? Well then, go to the Heads common room. Granger and I will be patrolling for a bit."

"OK…"

"I'll escort you two incase Filch or Mrs. Norris catch you," Harry said before heading back to the school, Michelle and Ron following closely.

**_A/N:_**_ Well. I hope this chapter was enjoyed. I wrote most of it before reading the sixth installment for Harry Potter…then after that, I lost all motivation. Lol. I have to say, it was not one of my favourites from JK. Oh well. The best part was the death…if he's dead, that is. Ginny does not belong with Harry, no she does not. Lol. Enough about that though. Please Review now!_


	13. Blame it on the Hormones

**The Potter Twins**

**A/N: **_Thanks to _**Jackie **_and _**Amanda**_ (well technically it is an AU, so Blaise gets to be a girl! Hehe) for reviewing. Please Read and Review!_

**-Chapter 13-"Blame it on the Hormones"**

They had only been walking for a bit when Filch had spotted them. "Potter, who'd you got there?"

"Ms Potter and Mr. Weasley, Mr. Filch. I'm escorting them back to their respective common rooms," Harry replied, looking down at the caretaker, for he was a good three inches taller than the older Squib.f

"I should be getting Professor Snape and let him punish them for being out after curfew."

"But you won't Mr. Filch, because these two don't have watches, and I was with them. So if you don't mind, we don't want them out any later than they should be," Harry said, smiling coldly at Filch.

"Very well Potter, but if I find them out of bed next time, it's off to Professor Snape they'll go," Filch said.

Harry nodded before he continued walking; Ron and Michelle close behind, not wanting to be near Filch any longer than need be.

"You know, I shouldn't even be doing this," Harry said.

"But you will because you love your charming younger sister," Michelle replied, a small smile on her lips, grabbing Harry's arm as they walked on.

"Are you sure you want to be _alone_ with _him_?" he asked, looking down at Michelle.

"I'm positive, and it's not like he's going to bite me for no reason."

"But he's been such a prat to you the past while."

"I know, but he's my baby's prat of a father, so if he wants to talk for a bit, well, then he can talk for a while."

"Hello, I am _right_ here," Ron said, waving a hand in front of them.

"We know, we just like talking about you with you right here, pretending that you can't hear us," Harry said coolly as they reached the outside of the Heads' portrait. "Insensitive arses." Michelle looked at Harry for an explanation on the new password choice. "It was Granger's choice this week."

Michelle nodded as Ron headed directly through the portrait hole. She stood up on tip-toe and kissed Harry's cheek. "Thanks Harry. And don't worry about me; I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. Now look, Granger and I should be back in about an hour, that enough time for you?"

"It should be," Michelle said before going through the hole like Ron had done just mere moments before.

Harry sighed as he went off to go patrol the halls some more.

Back in the Heads common room, Ron was sitting on the couch and Michelle was standing in front of him.

"You wanted to talk, so talk," she said, looking down at him.

"Can you sit or something, you're making me nervous being so tall," Ron said, smiling a bit. Michelle shrugged her shoulders and sat. "I want to be in the baby's life."

"OK, you'll be able to see the baby if you want. Is that all you wanted to talk about in private, or was there more?"

"More. I also want to be there with you when the baby is born."

Michelle nodded. "Fine, I'll owl you when I go into labour." She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Why the sudden change in attitude? When I first told you, you wanted nothing to do with it."

"Well, I thought about it, and I realized I had been a prat and acted like those guys that I hate that leave the woman to raise the child on their own, and I didn't want to be like that. Plus, I talked to Ginny and told her about it, and she said that I was indeed a prat for acting that way. She smacked me and said she was going to want to see her niece or nephew later on, that she was going to want to spoil the hell out of it, and that I should want to too."

"That was awfully nice of her," Michelle said, rolling her eyes. "So she made this decision for you?"

"No, no, not at all; I had already been contemplating it when I asked her advice. Plus, my family needed to know that I was going to be a father, so I thought I'd start with her," Ron said, shrugging.

"So the rest of your family doesn't know yet? You don't want them to know you made the mistake of knocking up a Slytherin?"

Ron sighed. "Look, I haven't told them yet because _I_ was still digesting the information. And I don't think us getting together was a mistake. Getting you pregnant was a mistake-"

"So you really don't want this baby, do you?" yelled Michelle, standing. "Look Weasley, I don't have time for you to tell me how much of a mistake _my_ baby is, because I know it isn't!"

"Michelle, I…"

"Save it Weasley for some gullible Gryffindor," Michelle said, turning her back on him.

Ron stood as well, and turned her to face him. "I think for you to get pregnant at this age is a mistake, _but, _but, most mistakes can lead to great things. Like a baby. And us getting together – not saying that was a mistake, it just wasn't planned."

Michelle glared at him. "For the last time, this baby is not a mistake! It's far from it, OK? And yes, it will be a great person, which is at least one thing you said right." She removed his hands from her shoulders.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

**oOoOo**

"Hey stranger."

Harry turned around to see Hermione standing right behind him. "Hey Granger."

She looked at him and frowned. "What happened to Hermione?"

"Sorry, _Hermione_," he said, emphasizing Hermione's name.

"Thank you, because you see, you just don't go around calling your friends by their surnames," she explained as they walked down the corridor.

Harry looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess you have a tendency to do that, with Malfoy and all," Hermione said quickly. "I should have said that you _shouldn't_ call your friends by their surnames, especially if they're girls. Like do you call Parkinson and Zabini, well, Parkinson and Zabini?"

"Only when I get pissed off at them," Harry commented.

"See, you call them Pansy and Blaise, meaning you should call me Hermione, not Granger. Just like I won't be calling you Potter anymore."

"No more Potter?" he whined.

"Nope, you are now Harry. Unless you make me mad, then you are back to Potter."

"Well, then I shall be devoting my time to making you angry just so I can hear Potter come from your lips once more."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It will take a lot, _Harry_."

They rounded the corner to the portrait hole. Harry stopped Hermione in case Michelle and Ron were still talking. He pushed her against the wall.

"Harry!" she squealed.

"Kiss me Granger," he demanded, kissing her neck.

"Harry, as much as I want to, I'm going to have to ask you to stop."

"Why?"

"One, we're trying to build a friendship, so let's not ruin it all by snogging, or shagging, or whatever you're wanting. And two, I'd rather not do anything out in the hall, in case Filch decides to come snooping around," she said, putting her hand on his chest and pushing him away slightly.

Harry sighed. "You're right, we don't want to give Filch his own personal show, it just wouldn't be right, Filch getting to watch for free, when others would have to pay." He shook his head sadly.

Hermione smacked his arm.

"So how many little kiddies did you catch tonight?"

"None, they're all sleeping peacefully tonight, or they all received Invisibility Cloaks," she replied. "What about you?"

"Two and I sent them to the common room, so Filch wouldn't catch them."

"Who?" asked Hermione.

Harry just told the password to the portrait and let Hermione in before him, not answering with words, but with sight. On the couch were Ron and Michelle cuddling, like they could not tear apart. He coughed slightly, getting the two to jump apart quickly. "You better not have touched her in an indecent way Weasley," he stated, sitting on an armchair, Hermione doing the same.

"You're worried about that now?" asked Ron, earning a smack on the back of the head by Michelle.

Harry glared at him coldly.

"Ron and I are friends now," Michelle said.

Harry looked at his sister. "So then why are you two practically all over each other?"

"I was crying about how hard it was going to be raising a child and he was comforting me."

Harry looked at her better and noticed that she did indeed have slightly red puffy eyes.

"You are going to be helping her, aren't you Ron?" asked Hermione, pretty much glaring at her best friend.

"Yes, of course, I want to be there for this kid," Ron said, placing a hand on her now slightly bulging abdomen.

"And I'm happy that he's going to be there. There's just no way in hell that I'm ever getting together with him again," Michelle said, smiling. She stood. "Well I'm tired and want to sleep."

Harry glanced at Hermione who shrugged. "You're staying here tonight."

"Excuse me?"

"You'll stay in Hermione's room. Hermione will bunk with me, and Weasley, you can sleep on the couch."

"Hermione, you're back with _him_?" asked Ron, eyes bulging.

"Calm down Ron, no, we're not together. We're just friends for the time being. And I'm perfectly capable of just sleeping next to him in the same bed without any touching," Hermione replied, standing. "Come on Michelle, I have some pajamas you can borrow."

"Are you sure, I mean, I have gained some weight," Michelle laughed.

"There's elastic in the pants."

"Ooh!" exclaimed Michelle as the girls walked up to Hermione's room, laughing.

Harry looked at Ron. "Did you just see what I saw?"

Ron nodded dumbly before blinking a bit and rubbing his eyes. "That is probably the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen. They acted OK around each other when Michelle and I were dating and while you and Hermione were, but they still hated each other."

"Yeah, I know, and now look; they're talking without throwing insults."

Harry and Ron looked at each other before sitting in silence, waiting for Hermione to come back down.

"Change of plans Harry," she said when she finally walked down the stairs.

"Oh, and those would be?" asked Harry, looking at her, both eyebrows raised.

"Michelle and I are going to have a type of sleepover up in my dorm, so I'm not going to be bunking with you," Hermione said, grinning. "Goodnight boys."

Ron and Harry both said, 'goodnight', before looking at each other once more.

"Um, well, I'm off to bed," Harry said, standing awkwardly.

"Yeah, me too, on the couch I mean," Ron replied.

Harry nodded before running up the stairs to his dorm.

**OoOoO  
**

"So how was your, erm, sleepover?" asked Harry at breakfast.

Michelle shrugged; she had left the Heads quarters early when the other three occupants were sleeping still.

"Wait, Michelle had a sleepover?" asked Draco, "with whom?"

"Little Ms Granger," Michelle replied.

Draco was thankful that he had not drank the orange juice he was about to drink, because if he had, he would have definitely spat it out. "G-granger?"

"Yes, my dear brother here didn't want me to venture back to the common room after curfew, so he made me and Weasley stay the night in the Heads quarters. I was supposed to sleep by myself in Granger's room while she bunked with Harry," she said this and saw Draco look at Harry skeptically. "But then when she went to give me pajamas, we just started laughing and decided we needed to get to know each other better, if we were friends with each other's boys."

"Did you have a good time, having pillow fights with Granger?" drawled Draco.

She chucked some bread at him. "We did not have a pillow fight. But we did have fun, and it turns out that Harry and I had her father for a dentist at one point when we were eight."

"Dr. Granger? The really cheap dentist Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia made us go to?" asked Harry.

"Duh, his name was Dr. _Granger_, it was obvious and I don't know why I didn't connect the pieces together sooner," Michelle said.

"What else did you and Miss Know-It-All talk about?" asked Draco.

"We discussed the baby, the flat we share, how she is like a part of the Weasley clan, and how she hates that I'm as good as her in class," Michelle smirked.

"What about Ron and I?" asked Harry. "Any mentions of us in your little powwow?"

"Nope, boys were off limit last night. It only brought out the anger and hate in us!" she said mockingly.

"But I thought you both were OK with Weasley and I," stated Harry.

"We are, don't worry. It just wasn't proper for us to discuss things we didn't want to get into with each other. But…we did talk about Draco."

"You and the Mudblood talked about me?" asked Draco.

"_Draco_," replied Michelle threateningly. "It's either Granger or Hermione, no Mudblood, you know how much I hate that word."

Draco stuck his tongue out at her. "So what did you guys talk about when you were referring to yours truly?"

"We talked about how much of a giant pain in the arse you are," a voice said from behind Draco.

Michelle smirked as Draco turned around to face Hermione. "It's the truth Draco."

"What do you want Granger?" he sneered.

"I just wanted to tell Michelle that she forgot a book from the library in my room. Not that it's any of your business Malfoy," Hermione stated. She looked at Michelle. "Here." She handed Michelle a brown book.

"Thanks Hermione," Michelle replied, taking the book.

Hermione smiled at her and Harry before leaving.

Draco looked at Michelle then to where Hermione was sitting with Ron at the Gryffindor table, to say he was shocked was an understatement.

Harry chuckled and patted Draco's shoulder. "Weasley and I acted the same way last night. I thought we had entered the Twilight Zone or something."

"Well, you should have just blamed it on my hormones. That's what I'm doing, because I don't think I would have put up with her for that long if I wasn't in such a good mood," Michelle said.

"Come on 'Elle, you saw that she can't be that bad."

"I know, I know, and then again, I wasn't in my normal state of mind."

"Yeah sure 'Elle, you just don't want to admit that those years being her rival was a big waste of time since the two of you are practically the same in all aspects."

"Ewe, Harry, don't _ever_ say that again. That is just wrong in so many ways."

"She's got a point, mate," Draco said, pointing a piece of sausage at Harry.

Harry looked confused.

"You shagged Granger for Merlin's sake, and then you go and say that she and Michelle are the same? That's like saying you'd enjoy fucking Michelle if you got the chance."

By this point, Michelle had covered her ears and was humming loudly to no tune in particular, not wanting to listen to Draco explainwhat Harry had said wrong.

Harry's jaw dropped. "I didn't mean it that way, Merlin, you guys are sick."

"We know, that's how we think, and besides, I am the Princess of _Slytherin_ while she's the Know-It-All of _Gryffindor_, there's a difference," Michelle added.

"You only think there is."

Michelle looked at Draco and looked panicked. "He's breaking out of all the training we spent so hard going through!"

"Merlin, you're right Michelle, Potter's actually sticking up for the Gryffindors, calling them our _equals_, yeah right. It's not even that she's muggleborn, I mean, your mum was one and you two are fine. Well, maybe not Potter now. You are definitely still allowed in _my_ will, but he's out. Unless we can retrain him, but then again, it's too late in the game."

"So I'd get everything if anything happened?"

Draco nodded.

"Bye Harry, have fun with the Gryffindors."

"Hah, hah, Michelle Lillian, very funny," Harry said sarcastically.

Michelle's eyes widened. "No middle names, bad Harry James!"

"Whatever you two, I'll see you two scrooges later." He got up from the Slytherin table and left without a second glance.

"Poor kid, being blinded by the Gryffindor ways," Draco said, shaking his head sadly.

"Yeah, poor kid," Michelle replied, looking at the place where Harry had been standing previously.

**OoOoO  
**

Michelle looked down at the note she had received earlier before glancing around her towards the lake. She sighed as she sat on the ground.

"Ah, good, you got my note," a voice said from behind her.

"Yeah, but you really should put your name on things like this, I mean, what if I thought a Death Eater had sent this and didn't come?" replied Michelle.

"Because you know most Death Eaters, and they only want Harry dead, not you."

Michelle laughed. "Yeah, my poor brother, it honestly sucks to be the Boy-Who-Lived. Now sit down, you're creeping me out with talking behind my back."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry 'Elle, I know how you don't like your back being exposed."

Michelle felt a gust of air when the boy sat next to her. "You got that right, Irishman."

"You know I don't like you calling me that."

"Well you asked me to meet you on the grounds, which you know is a no-no, so I can call you whatever the hell I please like Finnigan."

"Awe, don't be like that. I mean, you've been conversing openly with all the other Gryffindors this past year, why not me, your best friend?" asked Seamus, pretending to pout.

Michelle rolled her eyes. "I've only been talking to Weasley and Granger civilly, and that's because I went out with Weasley and Granger had her claws sunk deep into Harry."

"Why didn't we ever go out?"

"Because you always had a girlfriend whenever I wasn't seeing anyone, plus, we're too good of friends for that; it would have screwed up our relationship. I mean, look at me and Draco, we went out, and for like a month I couldn't talk to him after we broke up. Besides, we wouldn't be able to last long, we like to tell the truth to each other a little too harshly, which is why we're great as best friends."

"OK, then as your best friend, I have to tell you, you've gained some weight."

Michelle punched him hard, causing him to wince. She sighed. "I guess you should know now then."

"Know what?"

"Know that I'm four and a half months pregnant with Ron's kid."

Seamus' jaw dropped. "It took you this long to tell me? Who else knows?"

"Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and whoever else Ron decided to tell."

"And why wasn't I the first to know?"

"Because I didn't know how to tell you, and I needed to tell Harry first because he's my brother and Draco happened to be there because he's also my best friend. Then I had to tell Ron, because, well, he's the father. And Hermione knows everything Ron knows. And then Ron told Ginny because he wanted to tell his family that he was going to be the first of them to have kids."

"I should have found out when Hermione found out though, seeing as I _should_ know everything you know. But oh, I'm going to kill Ron."

"No you're not, because if I wanted him dead, he'd be gone already."

"Yeah, I guess Harry and Draco would have killed him by now."

"Exactly."

"So how are you holding up then, with being pregnant and all."

"Pretty good, Ron was an arse when he first found out, but he's coming around, and we're friends now. What about you and what's-her-name? Still together or have you ditched her?"

"Padma dumped me because she wasn't really interested in a relationship at the moment."

Michelle opened her arms and Seamus slid into them, hugging her as she patted his back. Neither noticed a familiar redhead come and stand behind them.

"Moving in on the Ice Princess already, Seamus?"

"Shut up Ron," Michelle said, breaking her hug with Seamus.

"I didn't think you had any interest in her, you even told me it was a bad idea to stay with her."

"Ron, don't be such a prat. Michelle and I are friends, we're allowed to hug. Just like you're allowed to hug her because you're friends as well," Seamus said, looking up at his fellow housemate.

"I can hug her for other reasons as well," Ron said. "Wait…did you say you're friends?"

"Yes, that's what he said."

"Since when; I've never seen you hang out together."

"We've been friends since first year when we first met each other on the train."

**oOoOo  
**

"Where are you going Harry?" asked Draco when Harry was getting ready to leave the common room after he finished his homework.

"I'm going to talk to Madam Pomfrey to see if she knows if any place in Hogsmeade sells some sort of concealing robes, because I've noticed that Michelle has been showing a bit with her regular school robes."

"So you're going to Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"I'm coming too then, I need to restock my candy supply."

Harry rolled his eyes. "OK, come on then."

Draco shoved his finished homework into his bag and put it on his shoulder. The two Slytherins walked out of the common room and up the dungeon steps. They passed Snape as they went up the steps.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter," nodded Snape.

"Hello Professor," replied Draco and Harry at the same time.

"Have you finished the essay I sent you for tomorrow?"

"We just finished before we left the common room, sir," Harry said while Draco nodded.

"So no problems I assume?"

"None what-so-ever, sir, they're O worthy," Draco said.

"It better be. Though with you two and Ms. Potter, I don't doubt they will be. By the way, where is she? Normally you aren't without her," commented Snape.

Draco looked at Harry and shrugged.

"I believe she went to the library to finish some other homework," Harry said, looking at his Head of House.

"Understandable, she is, after-all, the smartest of you three," Snape smirked.

"Why sir, we're offended!" said Draco, pretending to gasp as he clutched his hand to heart.

"I can't believe our own Head has turned against us!" exclaimed Harry, pretending to be hurt. "What happened to men must stick together and women are the enemy?"

"Goodbye boys," Snape said, chuckling, yes, chuckling, as he walked away.

"Well, shall we go see my favourite older lady, Madam Pomfrey?" asked Harry to Draco.

"Of course, if she wants to see her least favourite pupil, mind you."

"Honestly! What happened to males sticking together?"

Draco chuckled and patted Harry on the back. "It all disappeared once the teenage hormones kicked in…it will be back in about fifteen years."

Harry groaned as he walked up the stairs to the Hospital Wing. "So next time Michelle is positively angry at you, I shall leave her to her business."

Draco's eyes widened. "No! Not that, anything but, please!"

"We'll see Malfoy, we'll see."

Just then, the matron came into view. "What can I do for you Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy? No broken bones, or any problem, I hope. Your beds have been lent out to others."

Harry and Draco looked around the Hospital Wing and noticed that, indeed, two young ladies had taken post of _their_ beds, and glared. It was a good thing that they were both asleep because otherwise they would have been shaking in fear from the two older Slytherin males.

"Oh no Madam Pomfrey, nothing of the sort, don't worry for our sakes. I just wanted to know if you knew of any clothing stores in Hogsmeade that sell robes with concealment charms on them," Harry said.

"But I've already charmed her robes," Madam Pomfrey stated.

"I know, and thanks, but you see, it's been wearing out and I wanted something with more permanence for her."

"Oh alright; there's a little shop on the outskirts of Hogsmeade that specializes in concealment robes, you just need to take them the sizes that the woman in question would normally wear." She wrote down the name of the place and handed the parchment to Harry. "You should wait until the next trip to the village to get those."

"I will, thanks Madam Pomfrey," Harry said, grinning coolly at the Hogwarts Healer. "See you after the next Quidditch match."

Before the older woman could throw some snide comment at Harry, he and Draco left the Wing.

"Third floor?" asked Draco.

"Third floor, unless Lupin is guarding it with his life."

Luckily for the boys, when they reached the statue of the witch, Lupin, and any other authority figure, was not there. Tapping the hump and saying the password, Harry and Draco climbed in, each throwing their bags into the hole.

**A/N:**_ OK, chapter 13, that means it was bound to be a little odd. Michelle and Hermione having a "sleepover"? Harry and Ron having as civilized of a "conversation" as they could? Michelle being best friends with Seamus Finnigan? Snape chuckling? Oh boy, even my OOCs are acting OOC! Oh woo is me! Please Review!_


	14. Robes and Revision

**The Potter Twins**

**A/N: **_Sorry for the long update. I meant to update sooner, but I've been busy since school started. Please Read and Review!_

**-Chapter 14-Robes and Revision**

"Since the train ride here?" asked Ron, obviously confused. "I thought you only met up with your Slytherin chums then, and annoyed the hell the out of me, Neville and Hermione."

"We did, but I also ventured down the train and stumbled across Seamus. He didn't know who I was at that time, so I was grateful because I had already heard a lot of talk about Harry and I being on the train. We embraced each other as friends after we threw a few insults, and have been ever since. Harry ran into him when we were heading to the boats and he immediately disliked Seamus, so we decided we'd be secret friends."

"Like secret agents," Seamus said, grinning. "We'd meet every day in the Charms room just to complain about you lot."

Michelle punched him. "It's bad enough he knows we're friends, but do you have to tell him what we do during our meetings?"

Seamus stuck his tongue out at her. "It's not like I told him the fact that we have wild crazy monkey sex and have been since fifth year."

Ron eyebrows knitted together when he looked between the two. "I thought you said you were a virgin when we had sex."

Michelle rolled her eyes before glaring at Seamus. "Finnigan is joking. We've never had sex before. He's just a cheeky bugger who only wishes."

"You're the one that wishes, not me woman." Seamus looked at Ron. "If you hadn't snatched her from under my nose, she would have been mine."

"Ignore him Ron, he's very egotistical."

"I just can't believe you've kept this a secret for seven years."

"Yes, well, we're very good secret keepers, in the sense that it's not used in content with the Fidelius Charm. And now you've been entrusted with this secret, so you cannot tell anyone. Not a soul."

"Fine, fine, Michelle. So no one else knows?"

"Nope; you're the first, so feel special," Seamus said. He turned to Michelle and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later love, I have to go see if I can dazzle Susan off her feet. And don't start freezing the ice again; you're so much lovelier without the mountain."

"You tell me that every time you leave, and it hasn't caught on with my slow mind yet, so get used to the ice," Michelle said, standing with Seamus. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course; bye Michelle, Ron."

Ron nodded his head towards his fellow Gryffindor as he walked away. He looked at Michelle. "I never would have pegged you down as a friend of Seamus'. Maybe a sex-buddy, before us happened, I mean."

"Just goes to show you how many surprises I have yet to share with the world," Michelle replied, smirking. They started heading up to the castle. "Ah man, I still have Snape's essay to complete!"

"Same here, want to work on it together, seeing as that's what friends do."

Michelle looked at Ron skeptically before nodding. "Sure, why not?"

**oOoOo**

"Ah, it's so good to be back here! It's been too long my delicious candy!" exclaimed Draco, looking around Honeydukes when they entered up through the storage room.

Harry looked at Draco and smirked. "You were here last weekend, you git."

Draco shook his head sadly. "One does not get tired of Honeydukes and all its glory, young one." He grinned.

"Come on, oh Great Lover of Candy, you can get your stash when we leave." He tried grabbing Draco's arm, but it was moved out of the way.

The shopkeeper looked at the two boys oddly as they did their little act.

"No, no, I shall stay here in this fine company while you go get our little Michelle her robes," Draco said, pushing Harry towards the shop door.

"Fine have fun, and sir, I apologize ahead of time for anything this wanker does," Harry said to the shopkeeper, jabbing his thumb in Draco's direction.

The shopkeeper looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow before the said teenager was out of the room.

Noticing he was still close to the school, Harry walked down the streets, paying no attention to the stares he was getting from visitors. He would nod once and a while to the regulars of the village, earning toothy grins in response. Looking down at the parchment Madam Pomfrey had given him, Harry saw the sign for a shop up the way a bit and recognized it as the one that was written on the parchment. Speeding up his pace, Harry reached the shop in five seconds.

"Can I help you, young sir?" asked the woman from behind the counter when Harry entered and looked around the store.

"Um, yes, I need some robes," Harry said, realizing how dumb he sounded when he was in shop that specialized in robes.

"You don't look pregnant dear," she said, walking out from behind the counter. "And I'm sorry, but I don't have any robes to deal with male pregnancies if you were."

Harry blushed. "Oh no, I'm not the one that's pregnant. I need the robes for my sister, and I'm going to need about three at the most."

The woman sighed in relief. "OK that I can do. Now how far along is she?" Harry looked confused so she explained more. "How many months has she been pregnant for?"

"Um, she got pregnant in January, so that's four months."

"OK, now what size does she normally wear?"

Harry showed her the tag off of one of Michelle's robes that he had cut because he had no idea how to interpret what it said.

The woman nodded and moved to a rack of shelves. "This is for a Hogwarts girl, right?" Harry nodded, so she continued her questioning. "What house is she in?"

"Slytherin," Harry answered.

She pulled three identical robes off of it and moved to the counter. "This all you'll need?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

She rung it up and handed the bag to Harry. "That'll be fifty Galleons please."

Harry dug up his pouch and retrieved the required amount and handed it to the woman. "Thanks."

Before she could reply, Harry was out the door. He walked into Honeydukes, grabbed Draco (who had been munching away happily on a Canary Cream), and went down the storage stairs with a quick nod to the shopkeeper.

**oOoOo**

Michelle threw down her quill and leaned back on her chair in the library. She looked at Ron. "Well, I'm glad that's finished. Now Snape won't go all crazy on us and turn into the professor we all love to hate."

"Yeah; but what do you care? You're one of his favourites," Ron replied, blowing on his parchment slightly to get the ink to dry.

"Not as much Harry and Draco – they're his real favourites. I just figure he dislikes me because I am better in Potions then they are and they suck up to him way more than I do. That and I think he liked my mum but she didn't, and I look like her. But then that doesn't explain why he likes Harry since he looks like Dad and Dad tortured Snape a lot when they were here."

Ron looked slightly confused. "Right…maybe it's because Harry is in Slytherin – I know you're parents weren't – and isn't like your father."

Michelle looked at Ron and grinned. "Way to go Weasley, you discovered the mystery."

"And I don't know why he doesn't like you as much."

Michelle shrugged and rolled up her essay. "Whatever, I've learned to live with it for the past seven years and in less then two months, I won't have to see him again."

"Positive thinking, good," Ron said, rolling his essay as well. "I'll be glad to get out of his greasy hair."

Michelle snickered. "Be glad you don't have him as Head of House. Granted, I love him being mine, but it's the grease I hate."

"I would have gladly dropped Potions last year, but I want to be an Auror, so I need it. That, and Hermione pulled Neville and I into it. Had us studying our arses off just to pull off our Os on the exams, she did."

"I can't believe Longbottom is in Advanced Potions, he seemed scared of Snape, and he's very bad at making potions, always screwing them up. I'm surprised that Snape didn't stop him from entering the class."

"Well Hermione pulled miracles with him in fifth year," Ron said as they walked out of the library.

"Did she pull miracles with you as well?"

"Tons, especially with Charms, I was disastrous in that class."

"I've noticed you walked me right to the dungeons, thanks," Michelle said, smirking at Ron's apparent confusion.

"No problem, thanks for helping me with my essay. If I went to Hermione, she would have got angry at me for being so last minute, luckily I got a Slytherin girl on my side," Ron replied.

"Be thankful of me," Michelle said. "Bye, see you in Potions tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye," Ron said, turning and going back to the Grand Staircase to go back to his common room, no doubt.

Michelle shook her head and went to the portrait. "Snuggly-wuggly." At it's opening, Michelle went in and saw Pansy and Blaise sitting on the couch, passing back the latest edition of Witches Weekly between them. "Any hot wizards in there this week?" she asked, leaning on the back of the couch.

They turned around and looked at Michelle. Pansy looked between Michelle and Blaise before standing. She shoved the magazine into Blaise's hands. "Yeah, tons, I'll be back, got to visit the um, toilets," she said before rushing out of the common room.

"She really isn't the subtle when she wants something done," Michelle stated as she sat down beside Blaise.

Blaise smirked. "No, she isn't. She could've worn a sign that said: _I'm trying to make you friends again_, and we wouldn't have gotten the message as clearly as the one just given to us."

"Yeah, and look Blaise…"

"No, it's OK Michelle. I know Harry's a prat and tried breaking up with me, but I didn't listen. I just wanted him to be mine for a little longer."

"He does have that effect on girls. So I just wanted you to know, it wasn't personal."

"I know. Friends?" she asked, sticking her hand to Michelle.

"Friends," Michelle agreed, shaking the extended hand.

**oOoOo**

"Harry, look at that hot girl over there by stairs," Draco said, nudging Harry's shoulder and nodding his head in the direction of a petite redhead.

"Who? Perks?" asked Harry, looking at the girl.

"Is that her name?"

"Yeah, well, actually it's Sally-Ann Perks."

"What else do you know about her?"

"She's a Hufflepuff and in her sixth yeah, but she used to be in our year."

"What do you mean _used to be_?"

"Well she was sorted before me in first year, and I guess she failed or something because she never wrote her exams with us in fifth year," Harry explained.

"I'll be back," Draco said, starting to walk away.

"Where you going?" asked Harry.

"I'm going to go ask her for a date."

Harry shook his head and followed Draco over to Perks.

"Hey Perks, is your father a baker because you sure have some fine buns," Draco said, calling over to the girl.

She flipped her hair and looked at Draco coolly. "No, he wasn't. He works at the Ministry, thank you for the compliment though Malfoy." She looked at Harry. "Hello Harry."

He nodded to Perks in reply while smirking at Draco, who was scowling.

"So Harry, are you and Granger together again?"

"No, we're just friends."

"I think that's amazing how you two put apart your differences and silly house rivalries to become friends. What do you say we do the same?" She smiled sweetly and started to lean into Harry, causing him to lean away.

"I say that we work on putting aside house rivalries for the next two years."

Perks' eyebrows knitted together. "But you'll be graduating this year."

"Yeah, and you won't. Bye," Harry said, turning on his heel and walking to the dungeon entrance.

Draco shook his head at the Hufflepuff. "Shame really, you wanting him." He soon followed Harry, leaving a confused Perks behind. Catching up to Harry, he slapped him on the back. "Why'd you turn her down? She wants to shag you! Couldn't you tell by her body language?"

"Yeah, I could tell, I just don't want her," Harry responded, shrugging.

"Right, I forgot, you're still lusting over Granger."

"So what if I am? Besides, it's just not that, I really just don't want to have another one-time thing with a girl I barely know."

"You're no fun anymore Potter."

"Oh boohoo, that makes my soul weep, it really does," Harry said, eyes in a pout like manner as they reached the portrait. "Snuggly-wuggly."

"Who comes up with the passwords?" asked Draco, looking disgusted as he went through the whole.

"Dumbly does," Harry replied, going and sitting on an armchair that was across from Blaise and Pansy. "Hey Pans, Blaise, where's Michelle?"

Draco took the armchair next to Harry as Pansy replied, "She's upstairs in her dorm, had to put her bag away."

"OK, thanks."

"What's in the bag Harry?" asked Blaise.

"Just some robes that I got for Michelle."

"But her robes are just fine, they're brand new even."

"Well these ones are better."

Pansy looked at Harry and tilted her head sideways. "Are they new for her because of her slight weight gain?"

Draco snickered into his hand.

"You could say that," Harry said, shrugging and smirking.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" exclaimed Michelle as she smacked the back of Harry's head because he could not see her when she came down the dorm stairs.

Harry looked up at her and grinned cheekily. He held the bag up. "I got you some robes."

Michelle's eyebrows knitted together as she took the bag and pulled out one of them to look at it. She looked at it more closely and her eyes widened in recognition. "These are _those_ types of robes, aren't they?"

Harry nodded. "Very good 'Elle, you can speak so the rest of us can understand."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"What are you on about?" asked Pansy, Blaise showing her confusion on her face.

Michelle looked between Harry and Draco, sighing. "Do you think they would be able to keep their mouths shut if I told them?"

Harry shrugged while Draco said, "They should be able to, have they told any of your other secrets?"

"Not recently. Fine, but you two can't tell anyone," Michelle told Pansy and Blaise. They nodded in agreement. "OK, I'm pregnant."

Pansy's jaw dropped while Blaise's eyes widened.

"How long?" asked Pansy.

"Four months, so that's why I'm starting to gain weight as you all so kindly put it, which is sort of fast, in my opinion," Michelle said shrugging.

"The Weasel is the father?" asked Blaise.

"Yes, the Weasel is the father, and that's why we gave each other the cold shoulder for the last few months, because he didn't want the kid in the beginning and now he does." She rolled her eyes.

"The prat," Pansy and Blaise said at the same time.

Michelle laughed. "Yeah, he is, but he's my prat."

"I thought you two were just friends," Harry stated.

"Yeah, just like you and Granger," Michelle replied, causing Draco to laugh.

**OoOoO**

The next month went by slowly for the seventh years as the NEWTs exams came closer and closer.

Harry was sitting in the Heads common room, reading Quidditch Through the Ages for the millionth time since he received it while Michelle was at her regular check-up with Ron. When he was halfway through the book, Hermione yanked it from his hands, causing him to growl.

"I was reading that woman," he snarled.

"Yes, yes, I know, but you need to start studying for the exams, they are the last ones and the matter the most," Hermione replied, before snapping, "And don't call me _woman_."

"_Sorry_ madam, don't get snippy. And who cares about the exams? I'll do just fine on them," Harry said, leaning back onto the couch.

"You say that now, but wait until you come to a question in, say, your Transfiguration exam that you don't know, and then you'll wish that you had studied." She placed her book bag on the table and started to remove parchment and ink from it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make some revision tables."

"Yeah…Have fun with that."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry picked his book back up. She was almost finished making the tables when Ron and Michelle walked in through the portrait.

"Oh, um, yeah, I got to go. See you later," Ron said, backing up slowly when he noticed what Hermione was doing.

Michelle looked at Ron oddly. "What are you doing Ron?"

"I've got to go, just remembered something," he said.

"Don't mind him Michelle, he knows that I'm making up my revision tables to study for the N.E.W.T.s, and he doesn't like it because I tend to get – what was the word Ronald?" asked Hermione from the table, looking at Ron.

"Freaky," he muttered.

"Oh! Revision tables!" exclaimed Michelle, running over to the table.

"She gets like this too?" asked Ron to Harry, looking at Michelle like she was a crazy animal exhibited in the zoo.

"Unfortunately…how do you think she managed to be up in the top with Hermione?" replied Harry casually. "Didn't she tell you?"

"No, but how do you stand it?"

"It's easy, I leave her alone while she makes the table and I show up when we're supposed to study and she'll leave me alone afterwards."

Michelle stuck her tongue out at Harry who smirked back. "Oh hush, you put up with it because you know I'll get bitchy if you don't…same goes with Draco."

"When will these boys learn that they need us?" asked Hermione, looking at Michelle, head titled.

"They won't learn that while we're still here, but when they go on to do whatever the bloody hell they're going to do in life, that's when they're sunk," Michelle replied with a knowing nod. "We need to start studying, normally I don't put things off this late, but with everything that's been going on, I've sort of forgotten."

"I know what you mean. I'm going to start my actual studying tomorrow. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure, and Harry will come to."

"Same with Ron don't worry."

"Only if Malfoy comes too," Harry said.

"Only if Neville comes too," Ron said at the same time as Harry.

The two girls laughed.

"Yes, you're friends will have to suffer with you as well," Michelle said, smirking.

**OoOoO**

"You should tell Harry that you're friends with Seamus," Ron said to Michelle one day while they were leaving the library after one study session with Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Draco. The two latter names had rushed off right away, both freaked by their friends change in personalities.

"But I don't wanna!" whined Michelle.

"I heard him threatening Seamus one day just for bumping into him once, and Harry should know that he's your best friend."

Michelle started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Ron sternly.

"It's just, Seamus told me about that day, and he bumped into Harry on purpose so he could pick-pocket him," Michelle replied after she calmed down again.

"What?"

Michelle went into her robes and retrieved a little pouch. "Seamus gave it to me, and I know it is Harry's because it's got the initials HP on it, which I had done to it. He had wanted to prove to me that he was an excellent thief. Goes to show you that Harry isn't all too bright, now doesn't it?"

Ron shook his head, chuckling. "I say you go return it now and tell Harry how you got it."

"Oh fine, but if I'm dead – which means your child will die – it's your fault," Michelle said, giving him a pointed look before turning around to go back to the library.

"I'll come to the funeral!" Ron called after her as he leaned against the wall.

Michelle shook her head as she entered through the library doors once more. She headed to the back of the library where they had taken residence at one of the tables. But before she could reach it, Michelle looked down one of the shelving of books and saw Harry push Hermione up against one of the shelves before crushing his lips with hers. Looking disgusted and wanting to laugh at the same time, Michelle backed away out of the library before sprinting back to where Ron was.

"You tell him?" he asked, pushing himself off the wall.

Michelle did not answer as she hooked her arm with his. "Come on, I'll let you walk me to my common room."

"But what about –"

"I'll tell him later, now drop it."

And Ron did, knowing better then trying to push Michelle's buttons. Walking down the corridors, Ron looked down at Michelle and smiled, which she did not notice. "What do you want the baby to be?"

"Healthy," Michelle responded.

"What a lovely baby name," Ron said sarcastically.

Michelle smacked him. "I want the baby to be healthy, I don't care what gender it is."

"OK, me as well, but what about names for the baby?" he asked.

"I've still got four months to go; I'll worry about names a month before and not a minute sooner.

Ron nodded. "Seems fair enough."

"It is, and don't worry, I'll run names by you beforehand."

"Thanks for taking me into consideration."

"You're welcome," Michelle said, pecking his lips for a second or two. "Well here's my common room."

Ron nodded dumbly as Michelle walked down the dungeon a bit more before she disappeared.

**oOoOo**

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"That was like the most heated kiss we ever had!" exclaimed Hermione as she looked into Harry's eyes.

"Yeah," Harry repeated. "So where does that leave us?"

"I don't know."

"Well I don't think we can take our friendship much further, do you?"

"No, I'll have to agree with you on that, especially after _that_."

"So Ms Granger, will be my girlfriend again?" asked Harry, grinning.

"Hmm…I don't know…there was this other guy that wants me and I still haven't answered him," Hermione said, smirking and playing with the tie on Harry's robes.

Harry raised an eyebrow and pinned Hermione against the bookshelf again. "Can he make you feel weak in the knees after a kiss?" Before she could reply, Harry kissed her once more.

When they pulled back, Hermione wobbled a bit. "No, he can't do that. So I guess I would love to be your girlfriend again. Seeing as I have no other choice…"

Harry rolled his eyes before kissing her more subtly.

**A/N: **_Ok, um, I figure I have one more chapter before this is done. Please Review!_


	15. Home

**The Potter Twins**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I only own Michelle Potter and the plot.

**A/N: **_So it has been forever since I updated this, so I apologize. Anyways, after this chapter, all that is left is the Epilogue. As always, please read and review!_

**-Chapter 15-Home**

"Hey Pansy, can you pass me that pink shirt?" asked Michelle, pointing to a shirt that was draped on the dorms' door doorknob.

Pansy grabbed the shirt and flung it at Michelle. "There you go, princess."

Michelle stuck her tongue out at Pansy. "I _would_ have gotten it myself, but I've sort of barricaded myself to this spot." She gestured to the mounds of clothes and books that surrounded her.

The girls laughed.

"How could you bring so much clothing with you Michelle? There isn't enough time to wear it all," Blaise commented, shoving a book into her own trunk. "That has to be your whole wardrobe."

Michelle shrugged. "Pretty much; I only left a few articles of clothing at my flat."

"Crazy girl," Blaise said, shaking her head. She sighed. "It feels weird, packing up for the last time."

Pansy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it means so much to all of us," Michelle said.

"At least there'll be no more Dumbledore," Pansy remarked.

"And no more exams; we won't even have to think about them until we get our N.E.W.T.s scores back," Blaise added.

Grinning, Michelle shoved the last of her clothes into her trunk before looking at her books, groaning slightly. "What do you two think you'll be when you're out of here?"

"I want to become a writer for Witch Weekly or something," Pansy said after a moment. "Or anything that includes fame."

Blaise and Michelle snickered at their friend's answer. Michelle looked at Blaise expectantly.

"I want to be an Unspeakable."

Michelle raised an eyebrow at Blaise's comment, while Pansy's jaw dropped.

"Why would you want to be one of _those_?" asked Pansy, regaining her composition.

Blaise shrugged. "It seems like it'd be a cool job. Don't question me, Ms Parkinson. What about you Michelle?"

"Well I'm not really going to be thinking about working for a while because I want to give my full attention to my baby. Once it's not as dependant on me, I think I want to be a Healer or something; something productive, if I do work."

"I still can't believe you're pregnant."

"You've known for a month and a half! Get used to it."

"Oh, I can believe you're pregnant, I just can't believe you let the Weasel touch you," Pansy said, closing her trunk.

Michelle frowned and chucked her pillow at Pansy before laughing with her friends.

**oOoOo**

"It's so depressing having to pack up," Hermione stated, folding one of her school shirts.

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist from behind and kissed her cheek. "I know, I don't want to leave, this is too much of my home. I just have to break in my new home soon."

Hermione looked at him sideways. "I don't want tomorrow to come." She leaned back into Harry's chest.

"You might change your opinion when we actually leave because you'll remember that you won't have to see Snape's greasy self everyday."

Hermione smirked. "That's one thing I'm grateful for…but I'm worried about us for when we're out of here…I mean, are we going to see each other that often when we go our separate ways?"

Harry let go of Hermione, turned to go sit on the bed and ran a hand through his hair. He motioned for Hermione to sit next to him, which she did, and he took her hand in both of his. "Look, don't worry about _us_. I'll visit you during the day a lot, you saw me when I was with Ginny."

"Yes I did, but you also broke up with her shortly into the holidays. Is that going to happen with us so shortly after we got back together?" asked Hermione, her eyes pleading with Harry silently.

He brought up Hermione's hand to his lips and kissed it. "Hermione, don't worry your pretty little head about it. Unless…I know, it's because exams are over and you need something else to concentrate on."

Hermione looked shocked. "No! I just don't think many relationships last long after couples are done school – especially in the Muggle world."

"Well we aren't in the Muggle world sweetie."

"I know; I'm just over-analyzing things."

"Damn straight you are Hermione."

"So you promise that we'll see each other a lot when we leave here?"

"I promise…unless you move over seas or something, then I can't," Harry said, grinning.

"I won't, don't _you_ worry," Hermione said, smiling slightly before she kissed Harry. "You're going to have to find out where my parents live, won't you?"

"Yes, or I can just come with you tomorrow when you go home."

"What? No! That's insane; I can just tell you on the train." She shook her brown locks as she stared at Harry.

"But that's just it, I won't have to take the train tomorrow, my flat isn't that far away."

"Oh…well I'm sorry, but I can't just have you come home with me tomorrow, I don't think my parents would like for me to bring a stow-away," replied Hermione, laughing quietly.

"Why don't you come home with me then and be my stow-away? I can hide you in my room and no one will know," Harry said, and before Hermione could respond, kissed her.

**OoOoO  
**

"Remind me why we have to take the train when our flat isn't that far from the school," Draco grumbled as he loaded his trunk into the compartment that he, Harry, Michelle, Hermione and Ron were sharing. Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Thomas Nott decided to get one on their own, same with Neville and the other graduating Gryffindors.

"It's so we can spend some more time with these losers before we all go our separate ways," Michelle replied, sitting on the seat next to Ron.

Draco sat on the other side of her as he sighed. "That's idiotic."

Michelle punched him softly. "Whatever Draco…why don't you just go ask Morag MacDougal out, we know you want to."

"Morag MacDougal? Seriously Malfoy, you want that tiny Ravenclaw?" asked Harry, clearly shocked at his friend's choice in girls.

"Michelle! I do not want MacDougal!" exclaimed Draco.

"Mhmm, sure, so that's why you were moaning her name when I went to wake you this morning," Michelle said, crossing her arms over her chest as she leant back into the seat.

"You give him wake-up calls?" asked Ron, looking at Michelle, scandalized.

"Only at the end of term…otherwise I don't and he's up before me. But when we have to take the train…he just decides he needs his beauty sleep," Michelle replied coolly, examining her nails. She looked up at Draco. "Just go ask her out, you dolt. Or I'll do it for you."

"Fine; I'll go!" exclaimed Draco, throwing his arms up into the air in frustration as he stood up, leaving the compartment in a huff.

"I hope he doesn't go to her compartment in that type of mood, she'll never go out with him then."

"You're very good at that," Hermione commented.

"Good at what?" asked Michelle innocently.

"Manipulating people," Hermione replied.

"I know. That's how I get what I want," Michelle smiled wickedly.

Just then, the compartment door slid open revealing the Gryffindor seventh years.

"Oh dear, she's up to something horrible," remarked Lavender to Parvati.

"Ah, it's the Gryffindorks! How nice of you to join us," Harry commented, earning an elbow to the ribs by Hermione. "Owe, watch where you put that thing Granger."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Harry.

"Hey guys," Ron said, grinning at his fellow soon-to-be ex-Gryffindors. "Come in for a bit."

Lavender and Parvati looked apprehensively at Michelle, who leaned back in her seat.

"I won't bite," she stated before adding, "hard." Upon seeing the girls scared faces, she shook her head. "You two are so gullible. I'm joking, Ron wants you all in here, so get in here."

"Um, it seems to be a crowd, we'll leave," Lavender said, grabbing Parvati's arm.

"Yeah, we'll let you guys hang out with Ron and Hermione. And it's not because we're scared of you Michelle," Parvati added.

Ron laughed. "Alright girls, bye."

The two Gryffindor girls waved before they left the group of Slytherins and Gryfindors.

"So what brings you by?" asked Hermione, addressing Dean, Seamus, and Neville.

"Neville was getting restless without you two," Seamus stated, sitting next to Michelle in Draco's previously empty seat, getting comfortable by stretching out.

"I was not!" Neville huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ron and Hermione laughed slightly before Hermione made Harry scoot over to the end of the bench, her going with him so Neville could sit beside her.

"So Harry, ever get your money pouch back? I saw a notice for it on the boards last week," Ron commented, growing restless of the silence and wanting Harry to know about Michelle and Seamus.

"No I didn't, unfortunately," Harry replied.

Seamus looked at Michelle, obviously confused, drawing attention to himself from everyone in the little space. "I thought you gave it back to him," he whispered furiously to Michelle.

"You took it Finnigan?" asked Harry, leaning forward in his seat threatening.

"Yeah, but I gave it to Michelle to give it to you almost a month ago."

"Michelle?" asked Harry warningly.

Michelle rolled her eyes while nobody watched Dean slip out of the compartment, wanting to get away from whatever was about to transpire. "Yes Harry?"

"Want to tell me why you didn't give me my money pouch and how Finnigan ended up with it?"

"He pick-pocketed you and I didn't give it back because when I felt like giving it back, you were snogging Granger like there was no tomorrow."

"And why would he even bother giving you the bag when you two have barely said five words to each other in the seven years we attended Hogwarts together?" asked Harry, not listening to Hermione's displeasure of getting called Granger again.

"Because we're best friends!" exclaimed Michelle.

Harry did not reply, the other four occupants looking back and forth between the twins like it was an intense tennis match. "How long have you two been friends?" he asked quietly.

Michelle bit her lip, knowing Harry was already really angry with her by being quiet, so she tried to sound casual by her answer of, "Since we were eleven and met on the train."

This caused Harry's face to turn red in anger and Michelle winced before he even started his ranting and raving. "You've been friends with this Gryffindork for seven years and just neglected to tell me? I thought we were supposed to tell each other that sort of stuff. Damn it Elle! What else are you keeping from me? Do you have any more secret Gryffindor friends? Or maybe you have a whole separate family in the Muggle world?"

"Don't be ridiculous Harry, you're my only living family – other then the Dursleys but they don't count – and I promise I didn't go find a new one when you had your back turned on me one summer. So you know what, you should accept the fact that Seamus and I are friends, just like I accepted the fact that Hermione was going to move into the flat this summer," Michelle replied, not raising to Harry's goading, simply lifting her eyebrow at him.

Harry's jaw dropped. "How'd you know about that? Never mind…Hermione moving in with us is totally different then Seamus being your friend. We were going to tell you sometime during this train ride, not seven years later."

"Fine Harry, you want to be that way, you can go fuck off. And I think I'll move out because I sure don't want to raise a child in an environment filled with you and Granger all over each other while you and Draco criticize me for being friends with someone you _disapprove_ of."

Harry did not answer as Hermione, Neville, Ron, and Seamus looked at each other worriedly.

Grabbing Michelle's hand, Seamus said, "Michelle, you can move in with me."

"Are you still going to be living with your crazy mother?" asked Michelle, eyeing him suspiciously.

Seamus grinned. "No, I have my own place."

"Hmm, so no crazy mother and I'll get you all to myself," Michelle said, tapping her chin in thought. "Well it seems like a win-win situation, I think I'll take you up on your offer." She stuck her free hand out to Seamus.

Grinning, Seamus took her hand, shook it and kissed it before letting go.

"So how, um, were you two able to keep this a secret for so long?" asked Hermione.

"That's our little secret, we'd rather not tell you," Michelle replied, smiling sweetly.

Just then, Draco appeared back in the compartment. "She said yes!"

"So you were able to change your mood before you appeared at her compartment?" asked Michelle, looking up at Draco.

"Of course," Draco said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He looked down at Seamus. "Finnigan, get out of my seat."

"I don't see your name on it," Seamus replied, throwing an arm over Michelle's shoulders.

Draco looked to Harry for support. "Get your arm off of her!"

"Cool it Malfoy, they're friends," Ron stated before Draco could get worked up.

"What? Since when?" asked Draco, looking between Michelle, Harry and Seamus.

Ron then proceeded to tell Draco all that Michelle had just told everyone, including how she was moving out.

"Michelle, how could you do that? How could you leave me alone with Potter and Granger?" exclaimed Draco before he rounded on Harry. "And you, how could allow her to move out?"

"It's her life, she can do whatever the hell she pleases," Harry responded.

"Yeah, but she's your sister, how can you just hand her over to Finnigan so easily?"

"Hello? Right here, no need to talk of me like I'm a piece of property," Michelle commented dryly. "And I'm sorry Draco, but I just can't live with him – or I should say, them. He just can't understand what my friendship to Seamus means, which I'm also sorry about for not telling you about either. But I knew the both of you would freak out on me for being a friend with a Gryffindor before this year, especially one that had a mother willing to take her son out of Hogwarts because of us."

"I talked her out of it," mumbled Seamus.

"Yeah, I know you did Sea, but guys, can't we just drop it, please? I'm going to move out, and frankly, I don't bloody care what you think of me and my friendship with Seamus," Michelle said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I told you I don't care if you do," Harry said.

"Come on Michelle! Are you really so cold-hearted as to leave me alone with Potter and Granger?" asked Draco, taking Michelle's hand in his and looking at her with pleading eyes.

Michelle hit Draco's face gently twice before looking at him with hard eyes. "Yes, I am."

Draco's jaw dropped in shock as he stared at Michelle. "You are so cruel. After all I've done for you every summer, and this is how you repay me? How wonderful!"

"Oh calm down Malfoy. It's not like she's going to another planet. Just my flat," Seamus said, leaning forward onto his knees.

"You be quiet. You're the reason she's acting this way." Draco pointed his wand at Seamus in a threatening way.

"Put that down, you could poke somebody's eyes out," Harry said lazily.

"Shut up Potter," Draco scowled, putting his wand away into his pocket, still glaring at Seamus.

"I think you should leave Seamus before Draco over there burns a whole into your head," Michelle said, nudging Seamus' arm.

He laughed. "Alright, I'll see you when we pull into Kings Cross." Seamus patted Michelle's knee before leaving.

The compartment was silent for about an hour with nobody looking at each other – both Hermione and Michelle had pulled out a book, Harry and Draco looked out the window while Ron and Neville just stared at their hands. Hermione snapped shut her book.

"The silence is getting to me!" she exclaimed, causing everyone to look at her. "I'm sorry, but I'm used to noise, even when I want it to be this silent, it never is! Somebody is always talking or just being loud, so somebody be loud for Merlin's sake!"

"Whoa, Hermione," Ron just said, flabbergasted by his best friend's outburst, Neville showing the same thoughts on his face.

Hermione blushed. "Sorry, it's just I'm used to the two of you always being so noisy. I'd even enjoy it if Harry, Michelle, and Draco just started insulting us like the good old days."

"Bloody hell Hermione, listen to yourself! You wish that we weren't on good terms with the infamous Slytherin trio?" asked Ron, wide eyed.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"Good, because here I thought you were going to say that's your way of breaking up with me and not moving into the flat," Harry said.

"No silly."

"That's a bloody shame," Michelle muttered under her breath. Draco smirked and Ron shook his head because they could only hear her since they were seated beside her.

"What was that Michelle?" asked Harry, glancing at his twin.

"Nothing at all Harry dearest," she replied, slightly rolling her eyes. Michelle glanced around the compartment. "Ugh, Longbottom, that toad of yours is trying to escape through the door."

"How is that thing still alive?" asked Draco in slight disgust.

"When he isn't running away, I take really good care of him," Neville said, scooping the toad up.

Hermione quickly cast a silencing spell around Neville without him noticing while he was busy sticking Trevor into his pocket. "Ron and I have actually replaced Trevor like four times since we started here."

"We just couldn't tell the poor bloke that his toad died, so we replaced him and do so every time we see a dead toad. We just haven't been able to stop the habit," Ron added.

"Your secret is safe with us," Michelle said, grinning while glaring at her two Slytherin companions, making sure they would not tell Neville.

"Don't look at us like that, we won't tell," Draco said, glaring right back at Michelle. "Unless, you know, we start up the Gryffindor-Slytherin feud again."

"Which we aren't," Harry said, taking the spell off of Neville.

"You aren't what?" asked Neville, obviously hearing the tale end of the conversation.

"We aren't undercover Death Eaters," Michelle said casually.

Neville's eyes grew as he looked at her. "What?"

Michelle just shook her head, not answering the boy, leaving him to be thoroughly confused.

Ron looked around before pulling out his deck of cards and asking, "Anyone up for a game of Exploding Snap?"

**OoOoO**

"So what did you think of our last train ride from Hogwarts?" asked Draco, slinging an arm over Michelle's shoulders.

"Never mention it again, and you can keep your arm in tact," Michelle said, smiling at Draco rather sweetly.

"That's awfully nice of you," he replied, getting her head in a quick headlock before Michelle elbowed him.

"I feel like I should be jealous," Ron commented.

"Why, it's not like we're together," Michelle stated.

"Which is why I should be jealous," Ron said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Look, I'll owl you or something in a few days. And remember, I want to go with you to those baby appointment things." He looked at Neville. "Come on Nev, let's go look for Ginny so we can leave."

"He's a little grumpy, isn't he?"

"Mhmm," Hermione replied, waving at a couple several feet away. She tugged on Harry's hand. "Come on, I want my parents to meet the guy that's taking me away from their company."

"I thought you didn't want me to meet your parents yet," Harry said, but Hermione only ignored him, squeezing his hand instead. As Hermione started to drag Harry over to her parents, Harry looked over his shoulder. "Help me!"

"Sorry bro, you're on your own," Michelle said, waving.

"How nice are they?" asked Harry to Hermione sarcastically.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad, just introduce yourself and don't act yourself. Act like you'd think they would want you to act," Hermione said.

"And how would they want me to act?"

"Like someone that isn't you."

"That's reassuring," Harry mumbled under his breathe.

"Mum, Daddy!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging her parents, causing her to let go of Harry's hand in the process.

As Hermione's parents greeted their daughter, Harry stood by idly, feeling awkward.

"And who's this?" asked Mrs. Granger. "He sure isn't Ron or Neville."

"No ma'am, I'm Harry Potter," Harry replied, shaking Mrs. Granger's then Mr. Granger's hands.

"Potter – as in the Potter that's annoyed Hermione to no extent for the past seven years?" asked Mr. Granger.

"Six Daddy, and we're OK now, he's actually my boyfriend," Hermione said, smiling and grabbing Harry's hand once more.

"What?" exclaimed Mr. and Mrs. Granger at the same time.

"Oh don't act so surprised, in one of my letters, I told you I'd be sharing the Heads quarters with him, and I also told you later on that we were on good terms – even dating."

"But I thought you said you two broke up," Mrs. Granger said, obviously confused.

"We did Mrs. Granger, but I realized your daughter was too important to not be in my life anymore," Harry said, speaking up.

Mr. Granger looked at Harry skeptically while Hermione smiled at him.

"Anyways, Mum, Dad, I'm moving in with Harry and his friend Draco."

"What?" exclaimed Mr. and Mrs. Granger together once more.

"Hermione, are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?" asked Mr. Granger.

"No, Daddy, we just really want to do this. Harry's sister was originally supposed to be living with us also, but she's decided she is going to move into a different flat because…" Hermione trailed off, wondering if she should tell her parents it was because Michelle was none too thrilled about her moving in with Harry.

"Because she is wanting to venture out on her own – we've always been together because we're all each other has, but she wants to find out who she is without her twin," Harry said, coming to Hermione's rescue.

"Oh yes, your parents died when you were young right, leaving you to your aunt and uncle?" asked Mr. Granger.

Harry forced a small smile. "Yes sir."

"That's right, Hermione mentioned you and your sister before she even went to Hogwarts – how you defeated one of the darkest wizards of all time when you were just a baby, your sister right by your side. It was in one of her new books, and she just went on and on about the two of you," Mrs. Granger. "She talked about you so much, that I thought you were her first crush and I had hoped she'd meet you and your sister at Hogwarts."

"Mother!" exclaimed Hermione.

"First crush, eh? Too bad I hadn't stayed with Weasley, we might've hooked up sooner," Harry said, bumping elbows with Hermione.

Hermione glared at him, rolling her eyes. "Can we go home; I want to get my things."

"Is Harry coming with us?" asked Mr. Granger.

"Yes I am. I'll help her with her stuff," Harry answered like a dutiful boyfriend. "But I just have to go tell Michelle and Draco."

Hermione nodded, signaling they would wait.

**oOoOo**

"Seamus!" called Michelle, seeing her sandy-haired friend.

"Hey Michelle, Malfoy," Seamus said, walking over to the two. "Michelle, we're going to have to hold off on you moving in for just a bit."

"What? Why?" asked Michelle, clearly frustrated.

"Because he doesn't want you," Draco answered, earning him a punch in the shoulder.

"_No_, I just have to rearrange some stuff to make room for you. It should only take me all of tomorrow and then you can move in tomorrow night."

"Oh, that's fine. I'm going to have to pack anyways."

"OK, so I'll owl you, alright?"

Michelle nodded, "OK. Talk to you later."

"Bye," Seamus said, kissing her cheek.

"Don't say a word," Michelle warned Draco who looked like he had applied a tomato to his face he was trying not to laugh so hard.

"Looks like you're stuck with us for a night."

"Looks like you get to help a pregnant woman pack all her shit up."

"Damn it!" exclaimed Draco, snapping his fingers.

Just then, Harry walked over to them. "Hey guys, you can leave. I'm going with Hermione to her parents place to help her pack."

"Now you tell us!" exclaimed Michelle, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Sorry m'dear. I'll see you at the flat," Harry said, kissing the top of her head.

"How come I don't get any kisses?" asked Draco, visibly pouting.

"Do you really want to kiss another bloke?" asked Michelle right back, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"No! I just wish someone would kiss me whenever they'd leave."

"Well here you go," Michelle said before kissing Draco's lips and quickly leaving the station to ride the Knight Bus before Draco came to.

**oOoOo**

"You really didn't have to come home with me; it's only taken me two minutes to pack everything that I want to take," Hermione said as Harry shrunk her trunk.

"You don't know the location of the flat," Harry said logically.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she pocketed her mini trunk. "Should we stay for dinner? My mum said she could make us her famous Italian dish."

"Oh, sure, why not; I'm sure Draco can manage on his own."

"Alright, I'll go tell Mum," Hermione said, making her way to the door.

"Wait, Hermione," Harry called after her, causing her to spin around and face him. "Are you set up with the Floo Network?"

"Um, no, why?" asked Hermione.

"I figured I should let Draco know we won't be back until later, maybe drop your stuff off."

"Oh, I guess he's going to have live without knowing that we aren't going to be there for whatever contraption of a dinner he wipes up."

Harry smiled and shook his head as his girlfriend went downstairs to tell her mother that they would be staying for dinner. Giving the room one last look-over, Harry Disapparated just as Hermione walked into the room.

"Harry!" she shouted, but it was too late.

Harry Apparated into his flat's tiny kitchen and called, "Draco!"

"What? You don't like bellowing for me anymore?" asked Michelle, leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh, you're still here? I thought you'd be all cozy in Finnigan's little flat right about now."

"Not until tomorrow, you get to put up with me for another night."

"In that case, I shall remember to _bellow_ for you, because we both know that that's my favourite thing to do," Harry said grinning.

"I know," Michelle replied as Draco walked up from behind her.

"Where's Granger?" asked Draco, noticing the brunette was not present.

"_Hermione_ is still at her parents' house; I just came back to tell you we're having dinner there, so don't worry about us for food," Harry stated.

"Now we can have that little romantic dinner we were wanting!" Michelle said, playing with the front of Draco's shirt, while winking at him with her back to Harry.

"Oh yeah, with those candles I purchased while still in London," Draco said, playing along with Michelle.

"I was thinking we might use those candles later, with that whipped cream and…" Michelle started before Harry interrupted her.

"Nice try guys, I know you're just trying to creep me out – it's not going to work because I know you two aren't together," Harry said, shaking his head.

"How do you know we haven't pretended our break-up this whole time and now that we're out of school, we can finally be truly together?" asked Michelle, folding her arms over her chest.

"Because Draco just asked out a girl on the train, and he's seen many girls since your break up, smart one," Harry replied, tapping Michelle's nose with his finger before Disapparating.

"Sorry that didn't work, you know how much I need to always ask someone out," Draco said, patting Michelle's shoulder as he walked past her.

"To make up for your evil horny ways, I say you cook dinner," called Michelle after Draco.

**OoOoO**

"Thank you for dinner Mrs. Granger, it was wonderful," Harry said, grinning as he and Hermione stood in the doorway of the Granger household. They were going to go down the alley to Apparate back to the flat.

"You're very welcome Harry, and I have to say thank you for washing the dishes, even if we do have a working dishwasher," Mrs. Granger replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Well one of my slogans when it comes to cleaning is, 'Why leave things laying around until you absolutely have to do something when you get just get it done and over with'," Harry explained logically, knowing it would not be a good idea to tell them that he actually just interpreted that from one of the times Uncle Vernon threatened him to do the dishes.

"Those are some wise words Harry," Mr. Granger stated, clapping Harry's shoulder.

"That means he likes you," Hermione whispered rather loudly.

"I do, which means, if you break her heart again Potter, I'll break you."

"Point taken, sir," Harry said, grabbing Hermione's hand. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah," Hermione replied, smiling. "Thanks Mum, Daddy. I'll talk to you by the end of the week."

"Thank you again, it was nice meeting you," Harry said, leading Hermione out the door.

"You too, Harry. You two come by anytime," Mrs. Granger called after her daughter and boyfriend while Mr. Granger waved them off.

"Well that wasn't so bad," Hermione told Harry as they walked down the dimly lit street.

"Are you kidding? Your dad was giving me the evil eye all night!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well you _had_ been trying to play footsies with me all night."

"And he would know I was _how_?"

"You accidentally kicked him in the shin once," Hermione admitted, trying not to laugh.

"What?" asked Harry. "I did?"

"Yes, I heard him telling Mum about when we were in the kitchen."

"Oh, so you're an eavesdropper Ms. Granger?" asked Harry, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh shush you, take us to your flat," Hermione replied, pushing Harry.

**oOoOo**

Michelle had just finished putting away the dishes from the dinner Draco had made when a tawny owl fluttered in through the window. She went over to the owl, who was currently trying to run away from her. "Come here you stupid thing, I just want to take the letter off your leg."

The owl hooted hotly at her and flew from the kitchen.

"Draco, I think there's an owl looking for you!" called Michelle.

"Yeah, it found me," Draco called back from inside the main room.

Michelle exited the kitchen and leaned on the back of the couch that Draco was sitting on. "Who's it from?"

"Morag, she says she saw us at the station and doesn't think it's such a good idea that we see each other on Saturday like planned," Draco said, putting the letter down.

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry! It's because of me," Michelle exclaimed, rushing to the other side of the couch so she could sit next to her best friend.

"Don't worry about it," Draco replied, standing from the couch.

"No, it's not! I knew you had your eye on her for a while, and I totally screwed that up for you!" Michelle cried, putting her head in her hands.

Draco was about to comfort her by telling her it was not her fault at all when Harry and Hermione Apparated in between the two. Harry immediately sat beside his sister, wrapping his arms around her, earlier conflicts forgotten.

"What did you do to her Malfoy?" demanded Harry, glaring at Draco as Michelle was in full-blown tears.

"I didn't do anything! She accused herself of being the reason why MacDougal bailed on our date for next weekend. I was just about to tell her she wasn't when you two got here!" defended Draco.

"But we - _sob_ - know I was," Michelle said, looking at him through tear rimmed eyes.

"OK, Michelle, you are the reason," Draco agreed, causing Michelle to wail and bury her face into Harry's shoulder.

"Draco!" scolded Hermione and Harry at the same time.

"But you see, you just ended the relationship before it could crash and burn on its own, so I thank you."

Michelle sniffed one last time, wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and looked at Draco. "I'm sorry, I really am. Not just for ending your MacDougal relationship, but for breaking down like this. I really hate these hormones and I'm really going to hate it if this kid cries as much as I've been doing the past little while."

"Which is why I'm glad you're living with Finnigan when it is born," Draco said, sitting on the other side of Michelle.

"Aren't we all?" asked Harry, earning a nudge from Michelle.

"I actually think it would be a better idea if she stayed here," Hermione stated, sitting on the coffee table. The three ex-Slytherins all looked at her. "I mean, think about it Michelle, if you stayed here, you'd have six extra hands, instead of only two."

"As good as that sounds, I think I'll stay with Seamus, thank you," Michelle said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No more talk of Finnigan or tomorrow, OK?" asked Harry, just as Pig flew to Hermione, the only one in the room who recognized the little owl.

"Michelle, this is from Ron," Hermione said, handing Michelle the letter and leaving the room with Pig, probably to give him an owl treat.

Michelle opened the letter and silently read it as Harry and Draco looked at her from either side of her. "Well I've got to go." She abruptly got up, causing Harry, who had currently had an arm around her to slightly fall.

"Why?" asked Draco, who was pushing Harry onto the ground.

"Ron apparently needs help with his parents accepting the fact that's we aren't getting married. Where's the Floo Powder?" asked Michelle, running a hand through her auburn hair.

"Right next to that picture on the mantel," Harry said, pointing from the ground before getting up and punching Draco on the shoulder.

Michelle nodded and walked over to the fireplace, grabbing the pouch of Floo was that was resting next to a picture of Draco, Michelle, and Harry sitting near the Great Lake. "I'll be back."

And before Harry and Draco knew it, Michelle was engulfed in the green flames and Hermione remerged from the kitchen.

"Where'd she go?" asked Hermione, indicating the fireplace that was just settling.

"Apparently the leaders of the Weasels are unhappy with Michelle and Ron not marrying and now that we're out of school, they can pester the both of them," Harry stated.

"Oh, well, Mrs. Weasley can be rather endearing when it comes to her children. She won't be back for a while; especially if Mrs. Weasley digs her heels into the issue."

"That's reassuring," Draco mumbled.

Hermione just looked at Draco skeptically before looking at Harry. "So where am I bunking?"

"Depends; do you want your own room?" replied Harry.

"Hmm, not really," Hermione said, grinning and shaking her head.

"Alright then, you're bunking with me. Let's go make some room for you," Harry said, grabbing Hermione's hand.

"Merlin, go get a room," Draco said, disgusted as he watched Harry and Hermione look at each other like he was not even in the room.

"We will, don't worry," Harry said, pulling Hermione from the room.

"Oh Merlin, you just had to leave me alone with them, didn't you Michelle?" Draco mumbled to himself as he turned on the Wizarding Wireless that was lying on the table.

**oOoOo**

"Michelle, this is my mum, and you already know my dad," Ron said, holding Michelle's hand as he introduced her to his parents in the kitchen.

"What is _she_ doing here?" snarled Ginny who had just walked into the kitchen and spotted Michelle.

"We asked Ron to have her come over here so we could talk to them about what they're going to do about their baby and why they're not marrying," Mrs. Weasley stated.

"She jumps right to the point, doesn't she?" whispered Michelle to Ron.

"When it's something important to her," Ron whispered back.

"Ah, well, I say Michelle gives the baby over to Ron and gives him full custody so we won't have to see her, ever, again," Ginny said, smiling rather sweetly.

"Even if I did – which I'm not- you'd still see me considering Harry and Hermione are very close and you lot are all close to Hermione," Michelle said, smiling right back at Ginny.

"Ginny, leave, please. We want to talk to your brother and um, Michelle alone," Mr. Weasley said, taking his daughter by the shoulders and nudging her out of the room.

"So you two, have you thought about what you're going to do, at all?" asked Mrs. Weasley, staring at the two teens.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, we have thought about what we're going to do about this baby. We're not completely irresponsible," Michelle replied, causing the older Weasleys to look at her pointedly. "I mean, we're some what responsible about what we want to do with this baby."

"Then what exactly do you have in mind?"

"Michelle's actually going to live with Seamus at his flat, I'm going to go with her to her Healer appointments, and then when the baby's born, I'll help her as much as I can," Ron cut in.

"So you really aren't living together?" asked Mr. Weasley, the two being interrogated shaking their heads. "What about actually being together like a couple, and getting married so this baby has a proper family?"

Michelle started laughing. "Sorry, but no; we decided we're not going to go down that road. Your son made that decision when he said he didn't want this baby when he first found out. Sure, he came around, which I am glad for, but I just can't be with him." Michelle clasped her hands together. "So now that we've got that all cleared up, may I go please?"

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked dumbfounded as Michelle and Ron walked out of the kitchen.

"So you completely made them speechless, which barely ever happens. Please, marry me, despite you totally making my parents think I'm an arse, I love you," Ron said, grabbing Michelle's hand.

"No, Ron, we've talked about this. And just because I can make your parents shut their traps while embarrassing you, does not, by any means, make it so we should be together."

"Oh alright; so when are you going to move into Seamus' flat?"

"Tomorrow night," Michelle replied.

"OK, I might drop by sometime then," Ron said, stuffing his hands into his pocket.

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Michelle said, pecking Ron's cheek before using his Floo.

**OoOoO**

"Thanks you guys, for helping move in here, despite your obvious dislike for the idea," Michelle said, hugging Harry and then Draco.

"We know you want this, for unknown reasons, so we'll be there for you, know that," Harry said, rubbing Michelle's head.

"Watch the hair there buddy," Michelle said, removing Harry's hand from her head.

"So I guess this is the end of our Slytherin reign together," Draco remarked, sitting on Michelle's previously set up bed.

"Draco, our reign ended when Harry got all gaga over Hermione," Michelle replied, her tone playful as she sat next to Draco and patted his knee. She leaned into him. "But think, once my baby is born, he or she can take Harry's place and we can continue our reign."

"I always knew there was a reason why I liked this baby, and think, with your genes, it should be one good looking baby. Then again, you do share the same ones as Harry, and look at him."

Michelle started laughing with Draco while Harry just stood there, leaning on Michelle's dresser.

"Hah-hah guys, very funny, just remember though, it also has the Weasel genes," Harry pointed out, causing Michelle to mock cry and Draco comfort her.

"My poor baby!" exclaimed Michelle.

"You know, I don't think I'll be able to help you with it, just because of how it will look," Draco said, shaking his head.

Just then, when the three teens were busy laughing, Ron walked into the room. "What's so funny?" he asked, causing them to burst out laughing even more.

"Nothing at all, Ron," Michelle responded, being the first to recover from laughing. "So how may we help you?"

"Seamus just wanted to know if Harry and Draco wanted to stay for dinner, he, Hermione and I just made some," Ron said, pointing at the door with his thumb.

"Should we be worried about accepting food from three beings that used to loathe us?" asked Draco, looking at Harry then Michelle.

"Hopefully we shouldn't be, because think about it, Hermione says she loves me, Ron is the father of the baby in Michelle, and Seamus is supposedly Michelle's other best friend," Harry logically said.

"Which leaves me to be the target," Draco said, getting off the bed.

"Oh stop being so ridiculous you three, we didn't do anything to the food," Ron exclaimed, leaving the room.

"Shall we go down?" asked Harry, holding his arm out to Michelle.

Draco and Michelle nodded, Michelle taking the arm extended for her and grabbing Draco's hand. The three walked down the hall, Harry and Michelle up front, Draco trailing behind them, holding onto Michelle's hand still, each knowing they would indeed always be there for the other.

**The End**


	16. Epilogue

**The Potter Twins**

**Epilogue**

"Mummy, tell me the story again of when I was born," a little girl with light auburn hair and shining blue eyes said, trying to climb onto her mother's lap.

"Joss, remember what we've said about you sitting on my lap?" her mother, with dark auburn hair and hazel eyes that were silently laughing, scolded as she put her daughter beside her.

"Daddy D said I can't anymore because you're too fat now because of the twins, and Daddy said I should do it anyways," she said. "That sounds like something Ron would say," the mother muttered. "And baby, I am not fat, I'm pregnant, and let me say, I love you so much because you didn't make me – as Draco says – fat."

Joss giggled. "Mummy, the story!"

"Right, right," she said, wrapping an arm around her daughter. "So exactly five years ago today, I was living in a flat with your godfather Seamus because your daddy and me were having problems and knew that we would never sort them all out before you were born. Then, one day when Uncle Harry and Daddy D were visiting me in one of my last days of being pregnant with you, I went into labour. They panicked so much."

"Even Uncle Harry when he's been through so much?" asked Joss, who already knew the answer because she knew the story so well.

"Especially Uncle Harry, he had never been in a scarier position in all his life, seeing his sister going into labour," Michelle said, smiling slightly. "I asked them to go get Grandma Molly, because, despite our differences, she really wanted to be the one to help deliver you and I thought after she had seven children of her own, she must know what she was doing."

"Did she come?"

"Oh yes, and she brought in tow Auntie Ginny for help and I was extremely surprised because we always got on like oil and water, especially after she dated – and broke up with – Uncle Harry. Then when Ron and I broke up, well, we weren't exactly the best of buddies."

"Why wasn't Auntie Hermione there or Auntie Pansy?"

"Auntie Hermione was out grocery shopping for her, Daddy D and Harry while they visited me. And Daddy and I didn't choose Auntie Pansy for your godmother until two or so months after your birth – besides, the Gryffindors never got along with Pansy, even after the house differences were put aside.

"Anyways, once Grandma Molly and Auntie Ginny were there, I was all set to bring you into the world."

"And pop, I was born, right? Like I Apparated right in front of you?" asked Joss, smiling.

"Sure Joss," Michelle replied, laughing as well, tickling her daughter.

Joss was dying of laughter when the doorbell rang, causing Michelle to stop and look up. She was about to get up to answer it (because Draco was not home at the moment) when Joss slithered out of her grasp and ran to the door.

"Joss, let Mummy answer it, it probably isn't for you," Michelle said, leaning back into the chair.

"Yes it is!" the little girl exclaimed, answering the door. "Uncle Harry, Auntie Hermione!" She flung herself into the arms of her aunt and uncle.

"Happy birthday Ms. Joss," Harry said, hugging his niece fiercely.

"What did you get me?" asked Joss, eyeing the present Hermione was holding.

"Who says this is for you?" asked Hermione, grinning. "It might be for your mummy."

"It's not her birthday though! That was last week!"

"Hi guys," Michelle called from the chair.

"You know, you shouldn't let five year olds answer the door," Harry scolded her, kissing his sister's cheek.

"Well she beat me to it, fair and square," Michelle said, shrugging.

"Mummy was just telling me the story of when I was born," Joss said, climbing up the chair to sit next to sit Michelle once more. "I was just born. What happened next Mummy?"

"Well, after we found out you were a healthy baby girl, Ron and I had to choose a suitable name for you. We fought about it for ages," Michelle continued, ignoring their new audience that had taken residence on her couch.

"Yeah, she wouldn't let us see you – or tell us you were a girl – until she had a name for you. She made Mrs. Weasley and Ginny swear they wouldn't tell us what gender you were."

Michelle ignored him, even though Joss heard and was giggling. "Finally, after many disagreements on names, we decided to name our newborn Joss Lillian Potter Weasley. Joss because we both had a mutual like for it, Lillian for your grandmother, and Potter Weasley because Ron and I knew we weren't getting back together and we couldn't choose which last name for you – I didn't want to shun Ron completely from your name (he wanted your name to be Molly), but I didn't want it to just be Weasley."

"And why was that?"

"Because at the time, I was angry with him," said Michelle, shrugging.

"When aren't you angry with Ron?" asked Hermione.

"I no longer get angry at him, he's somebody else's problem." By somebody else, she meant Lavender Brown (now Weasley), Ron's wife of three years and the one bearing his seed at the moment.

There was a bang, causing all to look at the front door, where Draco was standing, trying to hide a box behind his back.

"Daddy D!" cried Joss, climbing down off the chair again and running to Draco.

"Speaking of Ron and Lavender, when are they supposed to be here, it _is_ his daughter's fifth birthday," Harry said, leaning on his knees with his elbows.

"I don't know, he was supposed to be here earlier," Michelle said, shrugging. "I guess Lavender is having trouble with transportation, because isn't it her eighth month?"

Harry shrugged this time. "I don't know, do I look like I talk to him constantly?" He looked at Hermione, expecting she would know.

"Seventh and a half," she said.

"Damn, Joss is one lucky little girl," Harry mused after a moment when Joss and Draco still had not returned from the kitchen where they headed with the box.

"What do you mean?" asked Michelle and Hermione at the same time.

"Well think about it, in about a month or so, she's going to get two new half-siblings. Then, two months after _that_, she is going to get two more half-siblings. So in just four months, she's going to go from being an only child to the oldest of five," explained Harry.

"Oh boy, you're right. My poor little girl, she's used to so much attention – being the only child in the whole family – now though, I bet the Weasleys will pay more attention to Lavender's twins since they'll see them more, and Narcissa will probably gush over my twins since Joss isn't even her biological granddaughter."

"Hey, my mother loves Joss as if she were mine," Draco said hotly from the doorway.

"Where's Joss?" asked Michelle, hoping she did not hear the conversation.

"Trying to figure out where I hid the cake," he replied, walking over until he was right in front of Michelle. "My mother won't put off Joss because of the twins."

"How can you be sure?"

"Studies show that people generally pay more attention to their own blood relatives then they do to adopted – or by marriage – ones," Hermione said from behind Draco. "It has nothing to do with your mother's love, that's just human nature. No matter how long someone is in their life, they tend to be drawn more towards actual family."

Draco was spared giving a rebuttal when the doorbell rang again. Before he could go answer it, a tiny flash of red hair flew past him.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Joss, jumping into Ron's extended arms.

"Hey sweetheart," Ron said, carrying Joss into the sitting room where they were all situated, a very pregnant Lavender following with a present. "You know, she shouldn't…"

"I know, she just beats us there with her little legs, I bet she's going to be a Seeker," Michelle said, interrupting Ron from his would-be lecture.

"She takes after me," Harry gloated, leaning into the couch and wrapping an arm around Hermione.

"I do not, Uncle Harry," she giggled, squirming out of Ron's arms and running to Lavender. "What's in the bag, Mummy L?"

Because Michelle had married Draco a few months after the birth of Joss, she had naturally started calling him 'Daddy D' (it had been shortened from 'Daddy Draco') since she saw him so much, then, when Ron married two years after that, she started calling Lavender 'Mummy L'. She was able to accept having two sets of parents because she was still at a young age, whereas Ron and Michelle did not think she would have been so acccepting if they had got together and then divorced since she never knew her parents to be together.

"None of your business little girl until your mother says you can open them up," Lavender said, smiling sweetly while she sat on the love seat.

"Oh fine," Joss huffed, going back to her place next to Michelle. "Finish telling the story Mummy." This caused Michelle to look at her, glaring slightly. "Sorry, please Mummy. You were just telling me when you and Daddy named me."

Ron groaned, he knew this story too much, when he and Lavender had Joss, she asked for it. The groan caused his wife and the Potters to glare at him. He couldn't see Draco's face because he was turned away from him.

"Right. After we named you, your father asked me to marry him," said Michelle.

"For the hundredth time, right?" asked Joss, causing the adults to laugh.

"Yes, for the hundredth time. I said I didn't think it would be fair to either of us, or to you, if we got married because like I said earlier, we were having too many problems, that, and the love I once felt for your dad had disappeared, vanished."

"Pop, like Apparation," Joss filled in.

Michelle smiled and nodded. "So there I was, with this huge hole where I used to love your father while everyone – and I mean everyone – cooed over you, and I couldn't help but think that the only one I wanted with me was Draco. You see, we always loved each other but it was a best friend love that ended up growing into more, which I'm grateful for."

"So then you and Daddy D got married right?"

"More or less, jellybean," Michelle said.

"Alright, story time is over," Ron said suddenly very loudly. "It's time for cake and presents for the birthday girl!"

"But 'Elle hasn't finished the story," Harry said, standing with the rest (they were heading to the kitchen where the cake and most of the presents were).

"I think we'll finish it at bedtime," Draco responded for Michelle, taking Joss into his arms.

**(Laterrr)**

"Story time Mummy," Joss reminded her mother once her teeth were brushed, pajamas were on, and her new presents (consisting of a miniature broom, a stuffed Niffler, a tiny moving replica of Sandra Hickenlotter (her favourite Quidditch player) and various knick-knacks from her uncles' joke shop) had been tucked away in a corner.

"OK, I'm coming, I'm coming," Michelle said, sitting on the bed next to Joss who was curled under her blankets.

"You and Daddy D just married," Joss said, incase her mother forgot where she stopped talking.

"I think we need to rewind a bit in the story. OK, so Daddy D and I, we were just starting to date again, and we knew that we definitely belonged together. For one thing, whenever he had other dates in the two months leading up to your birth, I would deliberately sabotage his relationships and he didn't mind. Now, because Draco and I were getting serious, that left Daddy and me with one question: Who was going to be Joss' godparents?

"We didn't want anyone that was or was going to be family, so that ruled out many people. Daddy D was on the top of the list, number one contender if you will, but when we realized we did love each other, that blew that idea out the window. And at the same time, Uncle Harry had confided in me that he believed he and Auntie Hermione were going to be long term (but I knew this before he told me)."

"Sure you did," Harry (having stayed behind for clean-up duty) said from the doorway.

"I did, remember I was the one that convinced you that you loved Hermione."

"You didn't think you loved Auntie Hermione?" asked Joss, scrunching up her nose. She had never heard this version of the story before.

"We – like your mum and dad – had had problems, big ones, but your mum merely guided me in remembering that I truly loved Auntie Hermione," Harry replied, taking a seat on the chair in the room.

"So why didn't you do the same for Mummy and Daddy then?" asked Joss, glaring at Harry.

"In the last month, I tried to convince her she loved him, I mean, she had to if she was having his baby, because babies are born out of love. But, your mum said she just didn't love him anymore. And she was too stubborn to admit it if she did."

"Yes, I was stubborn about my feelings. So now, I should admit that I did – do – love your daddy. But only just a tiny little bit because he was able to give me the greatest love of my life," Michelle said, kissing Joss' cheek. Joss pointed at herself. "Yes you, silly."

"OK, so you only loved Daddy a bit for giving you me, Auntie Hermione and Uncle Harry were in love a lot, and you started loving Daddy D. What next?" asked Joss.

"The choosing of your godparents!" exclaimed Michelle, causing Harry to laugh. "Stuff it you, I'm telling a story.

"So because Auntie Hermione and Daddy D were at the top of list since Auntie Hermione was Daddy's best friend and Daddy D was mine, we had to choose new people that wouldn't probably become family down the line. Now see, our first choice after would have been Uncle Neville because he was Daddy's other best friend. But what nobody knew was that he had asked Auntie Ginny to marry him after only a month of dating!"

"What?" exclaimed Joss (because she always did that) and Harry at the same time.

"Neville and Ginny were engaged before everyone else?" he prompted.

"Yes, now shh," Michelle scolded. "When Daddy ran the idea by Auntie Ginny, she told him that he was her future husband.

"Now we were really screwed because we each wanted one friend of ours for your godparents. Now because I was living with Uncle Seamus at the time, Daddy suggested we should ask him because he was one of my other best friends and a really good friend of Daddy's. So now we had our godfather, but what about a godmother?"

"Tell her how the two you narrowed it down to almost killed you," Harry said nonchalantly, causing Joss' eyes to wonder. She really needed Uncle Harry there at story time more often!

"Well we counted Seamus as Daddy's friend, so that left me to make a choice. Now, I was really good friends with two girls that were in our year and house at Hogwarts, so I had to pick between them. It was a hard choice, but I think I picked the right one."

"Yeah, Auntie Pansy's the best!" This statement caused Harry to laugh, a lot.

"Anyways, when I told Blaise and Pansy I was considering them, they went into a fit because they wanted to know how I could choose one over the other. They went ballistic. Then when I actually chose Pansy, because Blaise and I had just gotten off a row, Blaise went even crazier. But she accepted it once I told her my reasoning."

"Blaise is no good," Joss said, shaking her head. Once when she was being babysat by Blaise, Blaise left her at the park.

"You're right on that," mumbled Harry.

"So now our daughter had a name, godparents, and many people who loved her so much. Her mother soon married and all of them lived happily ever after." Michelle kissed Joss' forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mummy, goodnight Uncle Harry," Joss said sleepily.

"Daddy D will check in on you soon," Michelle said, heading to the doorway while Harry hugged Joss. They left the room silently.

"So why wasn't Daddy D in there giving extra commentary?" asked Harry when they were in the hall.

"He doesn't like the way I tell it," Michelle said, shrugging.

"Well it is all nicely wrapped, like a Christmas present."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "She's a child still, I'm not going to tell her the whole story, it would traumatize her!"

"Yeah, I guess you talking about how much pain and suffering you went through to get her to come out would be a bit scary. And how before you loved Draco you loved Snape."

"I did not love Snape! He gave me the wrong potion for pain, you dolt," she said, pushing Harry, who went to push back. "No way, I got babies in the oven."

"Boo. Spoilsport," Harry said, sticking his tongue out and Disapparating before Michelle could smack him, wishing he had that ability when they were children.

**Fin.**

**A/N: **_So that is the conclusion of _**The Potter Twins. **_I hope that by showing me you enjoyed or that you hated it, you will please leave a review!_


End file.
